Estel
by Kimberleigh
Summary: CHAPTER 42 REDONE! Check it out all!- (Will follow the original FOTR events, not movie verse) The story of Estel from his father's death on.
1. Chapter 1 When even Elves fall

Chapter 1

When even Elves fall

                  Lush green trees, rivers that sing; Imladris had always been that way.  No one person could remember a time when the valley was ever touched by blight.  Elrond oversaw it and many Edain heirlooms laid hidden in his care for both men and Elves held him in high regard.

                  Elrond strode out to the hunting party.  Glorfindel and Arwen stood a ways away.  A circlet of mithril, a gift from the nearby dwarves, sat proudly upon his strong forehead.  He looked tall and fierce, like an Elvin king.  His 2 sons sat proudly upon their dark charges.

                  " Arathorn will be waiting for you outside Mirkwood.  There Thranduil's forces will join yours.  Be careful," Elrond said to the group as a whole.

                  He approached his sons.

                  " Watch Glórhen well.  I do not think he should go, but it is up to you," Elrond said softly.

                  " He is well trained, Ada," Elrohir glanced back, his brown eyes glinting mischievously, " Arwen already threatened us with bodily harm if he does not return safe."

Elrond shook his head with a barely perceivable smile.

                  " We will be fine, Ada," Elladan said in a low voice.

Elrond nodded slightly.  They knew he hated to send them off, especially on orc hunts.

                  " Maybe this band will be the one so you can settle down," Elrond replied hopefully.

                  Too long had his sons been fighting orcs.  Now even more since they had attacked Celebrian.

                  " Not until they all lie dead will we rest," Elrohir's voice was as deadly as Sauron's breath.

Elrond nodded.  The whole group caught his final goodbye to them.

                  " I hope I see you again on this side of the Sea so your mother does not lecture me when I arrive there myself later."

                  Both twins nodded, grinning before kicking their steeds into a canter.  The others flew by with one streak of gold hair at the end.  Glorfindel and Arwen joined Elrond.  Arwen's arms wrapped around her father's waist and she looked up at him as a child does when clinging to its parent's leg.

                  " They will come back safe, Ada.  They always do."

Elrond laid a kiss amidst her hair.

                  " I know, Evenstar, I know."

~*~

                  Elrohir and Elladan pulled their horses up to the large gathering one-week after their departure from Rivendell.

                  " Gwanûn," a voice called.

The twins glanced back at the dark haired Elf swiftly approaching.  The circlet he wore deemed him as Thranduil, king of Mirkwood.

                  " Thranduil, it is good to see you," both dismounted.

                  They motioned for the other lords to make camp.  Glórhen was left alone as the others mingled.

                  " Who is the blonde?" Thranduil asked.

                  " Glórhen, son of Glorfindel.  This is his first hunting trip.  If he passes, he will receive his lord title," Elladan answered.

Thranduil nodded.

                  " Le-go-las," the 3 distinct syllables made the blonde haired Elf a few meters away cringe and excuse himself quickly.

The prince made his way towards them, his slight and silent figure hiding the fact that he was an excellent warrior.

                  " Yes, _Adar_?"

                  Thranduil motioned to the young Elf.

                  " He is Glorfindel's son.  I do not want his blood on this field.  He is too young.  Watch him."

Legolas' face faintly screwed up with disgust, but he did not protest.  He knew better for Thranduil had an ugly temper not accustom to Elves.

                  " Glórhen," Elrohir called.

The blonde Elf's quick smile reminded the twins of their grandfather.

                  " Glórhen, this is Thranduil and his son, Legolas.  Legolas will join our scouting team along with a few of the Edain," Elladan finished.

Glórhen sent Legolas a respectful nod.

                  " They tell me you are the best."

Legolas shrugged.

                  " They tell me that too."

Glórhen quickly had Legolas in a conversation of different sword fighting techniques.  Legolas motioned for the young Elf to follow him.

                  " Watch Legolas for me," Thranduil said in a low whisper once they were many meters away, " He is all I have now."

~*~

                  Elladan grinned as Arathorn strode towards them.

                  " Gwanûn, we are well met again," Arathorn caught arms with Elladan, then Elrohir.  "Your father did not come?"

                  " No, he has Imladris to run," Elrohir answered.

                  " Daddy," a little boy threw his pudgy arms around Arathorn's leg.

                  The twins smiled at the 2 year old, golden eyed, dark haired toddler.  Arathorn swung him up, his face glowing in pride at the boy.  The toddler was Arathorn's pride and joy.

                  " Aragorn, this is Elrohir and Elladan, they are your…" Arathorn's brow furrowed, " I guess, they are your uncles."

                  " The men of your troops brought their families?" Elladan's voice was dead serious.

                  " We are a wandering people.  We cannot just leave them someplace," Arathorn answered.

                  " We will need to set up a safe place for them if the orcs attack tonight before the parties set out," Elladan turned his eyes to the trees, " And they watch us now."

Arathorn pulled Aragorn close to him, glancing at the trees.

                  " I will tell my group to be on the highest alert."

                  " And keep Aragorn out of sight," Elrohir cautioned, " They know you are the heir, and Aragorn can be used against you."

~*~

                  Elladan found Glórhen sitting beside Legolas as the prince talked on to another Elf about who had the better shot.

                  " Enjoying this?" Elladan sat beside him.

                  " Aye," Glórhen chuckled, " They have been arguing for the last hour."

                  " Do you want to take first watch?" Elladan asked.

                  " You would let me?" Glórhen replied.

Elladan nodded.  Glórhen scrambled up.  Elladan pointed towards the Edain camp.

                  " Keep an eye on their camp mostly.  I fear for them more than us."

~*~

                  Glórhen laid his bow on his knees, his keen gold eyes scanning the borders.  They had been camped her an extra day because the weather had been nasty.  Torrents of rain had just about flooded everything.  Glórhen pushed back the gold strands that clung to his face as he glanced at the Edain guard nearby.  It had been a quiet 2 days, but the orcs were there.  The hate filled glares had ever hair on the back of Glórhen's neck on edge.  Something moved and he stood quickly, stringing his bow.

                  Elladan and Elrohir caught movement from one end of the camp.  It was Glórhen.

                  " What does he see?" Elrohir muttered.

Figures cleared the trees.  The twins jumped up, sounding the warnings.  Soon the camps were at least somewhat warned.  Elladan held his bow steady.  Glórhen was on the front line.  

                  The orcs came so suddenly and so furiously, none of the men had time to react.  One by one, the Edain camp was being slaughtered.  Not one orc had penetrated the elf camp.

                  " Get over to the Edain camp," Elladan yelled at Glórhen.

The men were falling fast even though their archers were only slightly better than the Elves.  Elrohir took off after Glórhen to keep an eye on the Elf.  Neither one of the twins needed him killed.

~*~

                  Arathorn tried to look over the heads of the fleeing women and children for any sign of his wife.  His sword jabbed into an orc trying to follow them.  He would not let these vile creatures touch one of his people. 

                  " Daddy," the voice came.

Arathorn spun around, seeing his son standing in plain view.  Arathorn burst into a sprint.  An orc challenged him, running towards the boy also.

                  " Run, Aragorn," Arathorn bellowed.

The little boy just stared, frozen in his place.  A flash of blonde snatched up the boy.  Arathorn tripped the orc beside him, diving his sword into the creature.

                  " Gilraen, get out of here," Arathorn muttered as his wife took the child.

                  Her sword was out as she tilted her head defiantly.

                  " Please.  We have Aragorn to think of now," Arathorn was glad when Elrohir joined the blonde Elf to help fend off the coming orcs.

Gilraen sheathed her sword, pulling up Aragorn.  

                  " You, watch them until they reach safety," Arathorn ordered the blonde Elf.

                  " Do as he says, Glórhen," Elrohir said softly, before following the man.

Glórhen nodded.

~*~

                  Legolas surveyed the field with a grim look.

                  " Did you father not teach you that if you keep that look for a long time, your face will stay like that?" Elrohir joined him, his eyes clouded, " This is the worst set of causalities we have ever seen."

                  " They slaughtered so many," Legolas turned his head down, " So many women and children did not escape."

Elrohir touched Legolas' shoulder.

                  " Arathorn has agreed to let your father take back the remaining women and children to northern Mirkwood where they can stay until this is over."

                  " Will Gilraen and the child?" Legolas asked.

Elrohir shook his head.

                  " You should know Gilraen by now.  She believes her place is by his side, even when it may endanger her…or Aragorn."

~*~

                  " They have turned that way, towards the Misty Mountains.  They have done their slaughtering so now they are turning away.  We must catch them before them reach the mountains or they will have the advantage.  There are numerous caves and who knows what fouler things hide in them," Elladan laid out a soggy map.

                  " You have done your homework, eh, Elladan?" Arathorn chuckled.

                  " No band of orcs should live, Arathorn.  They all deserve to die," Elladan replied sharply.

Arathorn nodded slightly.  He knew Elladan had been Celebrian's boy, though he resembled Elrond.  Elrohir exchanged a knowing glance with Arathorn.  Elladan never spoke of his mother anymore.

~*~

                  Legolas sat higher on his horse as his father approached the small party.  Only him, the twins, Glórhen, Arathorn, Gilraen and Aragorn were going.  Glorfindel and one of the Istar were supposedly meeting them on the way.

                  " Be you safe," Thranduil said softly.

                  " Do you doubt my skills, _Adar_?" Legolas challenged slightly.

Thranduil sighed heavily.

                  " You know I do not."

                  " Then I will return safe," Legolas replied.

                  " Do not be so cocky.  It will kill you," Thranduil said sharply.

Legolas shrugged.  Elladan motioned for them to set off.  The group galloped away.  Thranduil watched them until they were out of sight.

~*~

                  " Are we subject to our mother's fate?" Elrohir muttered.

Elladan sent him a hard look, continuing to shoot all the while.  They were trapped in Redhorn pass on both sides.  Dawn was coming, but it could not come fast enough.  Glórhen was holding his own, the twins both noted with relief.  They were busy enough as it was.  Where were Glorfindel and the Istar?  They needed the help badly.

                  " Dawn," Legolas yelled, catching sight of the first rays.

                  The orcs began to slink back into their caves, growling.  They had not gotten a decent meal from this band.  Arathorn slumped on a rock.

                  " Where is the help?" he pushed his hair back.

Feet came suddenly and two orcs appeared.  One strung his bow and shot.  Elladan did not have time to react.

                  " No," the yell came too late.

The arrow protruded from Arathorn's bleeding eye, as he lay lax against the stone, the other eye open in death.  Elladan was so busy staring at Arathorn; he did not hear the second arrow shot.  Elladan whipped around, ducking in time.  

                  Glórhen caught sight of the little boy running towards his father.  One orc still stood.  Glórhen leapt towards the boy, covering the child with his body.  Elrohir turned in time as the arrow struck its mark.  

                  " Glórhen," he whispered.

Angrily, Elrohir pulled an arrow from the ground.  He took aim.

                  " Go to the void, you son of Morgorth."

~*~

                  Elladan assessed the damage.  2 dead, and the rest were covered with scratches and bruises.  Hooves came and all were ready this time.  The golden haired warrior rode in on the white stallion with another man, on a gray horse.

                  " Elladan, I find you well," Glorfindel dismounted.

                  " You are too late," Elladan said dully, " If you had of been here minutes ago, 2 people would have lived."

Glorfindel just licked his lips.  

                  " Where is Glórhen?"

                  " If you have of been-"

                  " Blessed Eru, Elladan, where is my son?" Glorfindel snapped.

                  " He is in Mirkwood," Elrohir piped up.

Glorfindel's shoulder's sagged in relief.

                  " We will speak of your disrespect later, young Elladan."

Elladan broke the arrow he held in half.

                  " I believe I will start back."

                  " Elladan."

Elrohir followed his brother.  Another hand stopped Elladan.

                  " Your father would be disgusted by this behavior, young master Elladan," the kind old man said.

Elladan mounted, pulling up the cloth-covered body behind him.

                  " Wait.  Take Gilraen and the child to Imladris, Elrohir," Legolas suddenly piped up, " I will go with Elladan to Imladris."

Glorfindel and the Istar were soon left alone.

                  " That was a fine welcome if I do say so myself," the Istar's gray eyes twinkled.

Glorfindel merely mounted again.  They needed to get out of this pass.

                  " Let us head to Dol Guldur."

~*~

                  Elladan bent beside the river, splashing the water over his face.

                  " How are you?"

He glanced up sharply at Legolas sitting nearby.

                  " I will be fine.  I am alive," Elladan replied.

                  " Glórhen was a close friend as was Arathorn if I deduct this anger right," Legolas continued.

                  " Let me be."

Legolas watched him go.

                  " Old friend, you cannot keep your grief to yourself.  One day it must come out," Legolas said softly.

                  " It is my business how I grieve," Elladan snapped.

Legolas was silent the rest of the trip.


	2. Chapter 2 Little boys, grief and water

Chapter 2

Little boys, grief and water

                  Elladan and Legolas rode up slowly.  Elrond was waiting, his dark blue robes billowing in the wind.  Elladan wordlessly dismounted.

                  " Glórhen?" Elrond asked softly, " Elrohir told me, but made me swear not to tell the family yet."

Elladan nodded.  Arwen ran out, spying Glórhen's horse.

                  " Where…" she trailed off, seeing her brother's and Legolas' grim faces.

Elladan had only looked like this one time before: when Mother was found.  Arwen shook her head in disbelief.  Elrond reached her before she collapsed sobbing.  He pulled her close, smoothing her dark waves.

                  " Shh, _nîn Undomiel_," Elrond whispered.

                  Glorfindel and Mithrandir galloped up beside the other horses.  They were returning from Dol Guldur.

                  " Did Glórhen already go inside?" Glorfindel asked, dismounting.

Elladan opened his mouth, and then looked helplessly back at his father.  Glorfindel then took notice of Arwen's tears and the wrapped bundle on Glórhen's horse's back.  Glorfindel opened it slightly, and then moved away, shock deep in his eyes.  2 gold eyes stared lifelessly at him.

                  Êlenrana approached, carrying Estel.  She put the boy in Elladan's arms, moving towards her husband.

                  " He is dead.  He died trying to save Aragorn.  Elrohir told us me that he died just moments before you two arrived," Êlenrana said softly.

Tears shone in Glorfindel's eyes.  She engulfed her husband in a hug, pulling his head to her shoulder.  Mithrandir watched the other child approach.  The teen boy glanced over at the unwrapped face and then again at it.  His eyes looked at his father in disbelief.

                  " You sent him off and he was killed?  How could you?"

Glorfindel ignored his younger son's harsh words, pulling the boy close.  Legolas shifted on his feet, not knowing what to do.

                  Elrond looked down at Estel.  His beautiful cat-like eyes glanced up as he smiled happily.  Arwen glanced at the child.

                  " He died for that," Arwen snapped.

                  " Estel is the only hope left for the Edain.  Do not shun him.  Do you know the future like Manwë?" Elrond's voice softened, " Eru's hand sometimes moves in ways we do not like, but it is always for the best."

Arwen nodded mutely, still glaring at the little boy.  He smiled up at her, and then the smile faded.  He leaned more into Elrond, feeling the hate in her glare.

                  " Go to your grandmother, Undomiel.  She wished to speak to you."

                  Arwen rushed off, glad to be away from the child.  Elrond looked at Elladan.  No emotion broke through the stone mask.  Elladan glanced at his father emotionlessly before walking away with the horses' bridles beside Legolas.  Elrond looked at Estel.

_*You best be worth all the grief you have brought._

~*~

                  Elrohir walked Imladris with his head down.  Elrond noted his son's black mourning clothes with a frown.  It had been over a month.  All 3 of his children had taken the death hard.  Estel ran down the hall, laughing.  Glorfindel's form peered out of the door Estel ran from.

                  " 'Lrohear," Estel giggled.

Elrohir's face softened.

                  " Hey, Estel."

                  " Hey, Unca 'Lrohear," Estel grinned a toothy smile.

                  Elrond watched it all with a smile.  Estel was their joy here in Imladris.  It had been so long since such a young child had been around.  Estel reminded him vastly of Elrohir at that age.  Elrond's thoughts turned to his other 2 children.  Arwen had left Imladris as soon as she could for Lorien.  She found it too painful to face the memories every day.  The one he worried most about was Elladan.  Not one tear had the eldest shed, or one word spoken of the deceased.  Elladan had pulled back into himself, just as he had when Celebrian was found.

                  " Ada."

                  Elrond's head jerked.  Elrohir and Estel were standing in front of him.

                  " Deep in thought, Ada?" Elrohir asked with a smile.

Elrond returned the smile with a sheepish nod.  Êlenrana entered.

                  " Nana 'Lrana," Estel fell into her arms.

He planted a kiss on her cheek.

                  " 'Glofinel played tickles with me.  I don't like that game."

                  " Oh really?" Êlenrana watched the boy burst into giggled as she tickled him.

                  Êlenrana and Glorfindel were slowly losing the immense grief with the coming of Estel.  He did not replace the son, but helped them take their minds off the one they had lost.  Imuialion still had his moments and it was hard for the entire family.  Deaths of Elves never came as a light thing.  It was not expected.

                  " How are you doing?" Elrond asked Elrohir as Êlenrana moved away with Estel.

                  " Sometimes I still feel as if it is my fault since I did not turn fast enough, but, I know," Elrohir held up a hand, knowing his father was about to speak, " I know I could not predict what would happen."

                  " Then why do you still mourn?"

                  Elrohir looked at them sheepishly.

                  " I have not given the servants my wash yet and this was all I had that was clean."

Elrond chuckled.  Elrohir's face turned serious.

                  " But, Ada, I worry about Elladan.  Legolas says he is not taking it well and Legolas did travel with Elladan back to Mirkwood and then here.  Elladan spent more time than I with the Dúnedain.  He was the leader, Ada, and he lost 2, one being a very close friend," Elrohir said softly.

Elrond nodded.  Elladan had known Arathorn since the Edain was young.

                  " I will speak to him.  I have been meaning too.  I believe he has not mourned for his mother yet either," Elrond replied.

Elrohir stopped his father.

                  " And take Estel also.  Elladan refuses to acknowledge the boy and Estel tries so hard to get his approval."

Elrond nodded, turning in search of his son.

~*~

                  Elladan threw rocks at the river, berating himself again for letting the group put their guard down before sunlight fully encased them.

                  " Glórhen and Arathorn did not have to die if I had not been so foolish," he muttered, throwing one even harder.

It skipped 7 times, hitting a rock on the other side and plopping into the water.  A large rock plopped in by his feet.

                  A little dark head was bent beside him, the gray tunic that had once been his, falling into the water.  Little dark ringlets fell over the boy's shoulders.  Elladan almost stiffened.  Estel.  The child who had no father because of him.  Just as Glorfindel lost Glórhen.

                  " 'Laddan, how you do that?" Estel asked, " The rocks go-"

                  Elladan caught the boy as he splashed, almost falling under water.  Estel looked shocked, then gleeful.

                  " Again, Unca 'Laddan, 'Gain," Estel clapped his hands.

                  " Why do you not go find Uncle Elrohir, Estel?" Elladan asked, setting him down on the dry ground.

                  " Why don't you like me?"

                  Elladan just stared at the sullen little boy.  Estel's dark pout reminded him of Arathorn as a child.  

_* Why don't I like him?_

                  " Go to Ada, Estel."

                  " No."

Estel stamped his foot angrily, his sullenness increasing.  Elladan sent him a warning look.

                  " No, you are a mean man, Unca 'Laddan and its not nice."

                  Elrond watched from the shadows.

_* Please let Estel say the right things_

                  Elladan just stared at the boy for a second.  He was being cruel to the boy.  All the child wanted to do was play.  He sighed.

                  " Find a smooth stone like this, Estel," Elladan held up one in his hand.

Estel nodded, a grin on his face as his hands groped underwater.  Estel leaned over too far.  Elladan caught the little boy, but the forward momentum sent them both into the river.  Estel clapped his hands, splashing happily.

                  " You're all wet," Estel giggled.

                  " Nana Êlenrana will have your hide," Elladan ruffled the boy's wet curls.

                  " Ada will 'ave your 'ide too," Estel turned his head up.

                  Elrond smiled at the sight of his eldest sitting in the river, the water barely reaching his chest, while it reached Estel's chin.  Elladan swung up the boy onto his shoulders.

                  " Can we go swimming 'gain tomorrow, Unca 'Laddan?" 

Elrond held his breath.

                  " If Nana Êlenrana says you can."

~*~

                  Elrohir and Legolas smiled at the sight of Elladan soaking wet as he carried Estel on his shoulders.  Êlenrana rushed up.

                  " Estel, why are you wet?" she demanded, looking up.

                  " I went swimming," Estel giggled.

                  " And you too, Elladan?" Êlenrana asked.

                  " He decided her wanted to learn to skip rocks and he bent over a little too far.  We both kinda fell in," Elladan shrugged, " I'll get him to dinner dry, Êlenrana."

                  " Go ahead and try, Elladan, but I bet you will be late."

Elladan glanced up at Estel.

                  " Come on, Estel.  Let's go get ready for dinner."

And the 2 were early.


	3. Chapter 3 At least he hit it

Chapter 3

At least he hit it

                  Estel grinned as he crept away from Elrohir's room.  He glanced over his shoulder, hearing the light steps of an Elf coming, most likely the guards.  He flattened his 5-year-old body into a doorway.  A hand fell on his shoulder once the guard passed.  He looked up guiltily into Elladan's laughing blue eyes.

                  " What did you do?"

Estel grinned evilly.

                  " There are frogs all over the riverbeds this time of the year.  I'm sure he will welcome their company in his bed…shoes…drawers…clothes…"

Elladan chuckled.

                  " Remind me never to get into a fight with you."

                  " It would be wise."

~*~

                  Elrond ran down the corridors at Elrohir's surprised bloodcurdling yell.  Elrond burst in and just froze.  Frogs were everywhere.  Elladan lounged in the doorway, a slight grin on his face as Elrond and Elrohir stared at all the frogs.

                  " Estel," Elrohir mumbled angrily under his breath.

Elrond sighed.  Elrohir had said things he should not of to the boy.

                  " Estel," Elrond barged into the boy's room.

                  Estel looked up.  Elrohir and Elladan followed their father in.

                  " Do you remember this?" Elrond pushed a frog under Estel's nose.

                  " Let me see," Estel glanced the frog over, " No, Ada.  I do not.  Ask Imuialion."

Elrohir took a step forward mumbling angrily.  Elladan put a hand on his twin's chest to restrain him.

                  " One day you're going to go too far, Estel and I am going to beat-" Elrohir began.

                  " That's enough, Elrohir.  Estel will not be up to his tricks much longer," Elrond crossed his arms over his silk robes that served as nightclothes, " Come, Estel.  We're going to take a walk."

The twins both cringed at the familiar phrase.  Estel would not be doing any jokes or any sitting for a long while.

~*~

                  Estel angrily threw rocks at the stream.  It had been nut a joke and yet he had still gotten into trouble.  He plopped onto the ground, quickly jumping back up and rubbing his rear.  He could believe Elrond had once been a warrior.

                  " Hey, hey, its Hopie," a voice jeered, " He got beat by Elrond."

                  Estel turned to leave.  The other Elves surrounded him.  His gold eyes darted around at the older kids.  Why did they always bother him?  He had done nothing to them.

                  " Heard you crying, earlier, Estel.  You are a baby, a _laes_," their leader pushed him.

That one push turned into a volley of them as one Elf pushed him to the next.  Estel stumbled around.  His eyes filled with tears as they tripped him.  The soft soil covered his face.  He spit out the mouthful he had.

                  " You see this dirt, Hopie?  You're lower than it.  You're mixed, an Edain.  Mixed blood," the voice sounded so disgusted.

Estel looked up, his gold eyes opened wide, believing them.  The leader smiled, before it turned into a smirk.

                  " Mixed," he hissed,

They were all gone as soon as they appeared.  Estel pulled his body close as his 5-year-old body shook.

~*~

*Was I too harsh with him?  He has never been disciplined before.  I should not have spanked him.  I hope he does not take it too hard.  Where is he?  Dinner started half an hour ago

                  Elrond rubbed his forehead, the drumming in his head increasing.  Only the twins noticed the action, knowing he had a bad headache.  They glanced at where his eyes were locked: Estel's empty chair.  Elrond never noticed the main course in front of him.  Many of those dining with them watched him worriedly.  Elrond suddenly pushed back his chair.

                  " Excuse me," he mumbled.

The twins exchanged a glance, watching him walk out.  It had never troubled him this much when he disciplined them.  Then again, they had only been disciplined once.  After one time with Elrond like that, they knew better than to do it again.

~*~

                  Estel tried unsuccessfully to get the mud stains from his tunic.  He turned to leave with a sigh, hoping Elrond would not notice only to find Elrond in the doorway.

                  " What happened?" Elrond asked worriedly, eyeing the bruises on the boy.

                  " I fell."

Estel's short answer was one Elrond did not believe.  Estel's gold eyes never met his as he said it.  Elrond bent before the boy.

                  " Estel," Elrond began.

                  Estel looked up and Elrond's face softened.  The boy was still so young.  He took the boy into his arms.  Estel buried his face into Elrond's chest, still the size of a toddler Elf.

                  " Are you hungry?" Elrond asked softly.

Estel nodded silently, his face still downcast with tears dripping off his chin.  Elrond set the boy down and then extended his hand.  Estel took it trustingly.

                  " _Im meleth le, Ada** (I love you, Daddy)**_," Estel said softly.

Elrond's eyes crinkled.

                  " Let's go see what leftovers the cook has."

~*~

                  Elladan watched Estel take the bow with awe.  

                  " It's mine?" Estel asked.

Elladan heard Legolas' soft chuckle.

                  " Aye, it was once mine, but I outgrew it."

Elladan bent beside the boy, showing him how to hold it.  Legolas lounged near a tree, watching with a grin.

                  Estel threw his hair back with frustration.  He glanced at Legolas who seemed to be laughing and the frustration turned to anger.  He was just learning how.  Legolas had no right to laugh at him.  Elladan bent beside Estel.

                  " Do not mind Legolas," Elladan lowered his voice, " You may pretend the bulls eye is Legolas' head."

Estel grinned, turning once again to aim at the target.

                  Legolas crossed his arms to watch Estel shoot.  He wondered what Elladan had told Estel to make the boy grin.

                  " Try it again," Elladan said.

Estel let the arrow go.

                  Legolas cursed softly, thankful for his Elvish reflexes as he threw himself at the ground.  Estel burst into boyish giggles as Legolas' stood, brushing himself off.  Elladan's blue eyes laughed at Legolas.

                  " Estel, you could have killed me," Legolas said sternly.

The arrow had pierced the tree where Legolas' head had been.

                  " Aye, Estel, you could have killed him," Elladan's face turned serious.

                  " But you said I could pretend his head was the bulls eye," Estel said.

                  Legolas' eyebrow's shot up as Elladan shrugged.

                  " I meant that the target over there on the tree, that bulls eye, you could pretend was Legolas' head, not Legolas himself, though you did hit the right place.  Good aim," Elladan clapped Estel's shoulder, " Let's head in.  I think we have practiced enough.  We will continue tomorrow."

Estel nodded, turning to run away.

                  " My head?"

Elladan grinned as Legolas joined him to walk back.

                  " At least he hit it."


	4. Chapter 4 Tomorrow will come too soon

AN: Thank you for the reviews.  They're really motivating me to update this story.  And don't worry.  Estel will beat up Legolas at something.  This is slash free too, just to add in that.

Chapter 4

Tomorrow will come too soon

                  Estel glanced at Elrond's turned back.  The lord was mumbling under his breath and writing furiously, totally engrossed in what he did.  Estel softly closed his books and slid out of his chair.  He was almost out of the room to freedom.

                  " Ada," Elladan pushed the door open.

Estel flattened his now 7-year-old body into the wall as the door pressed into him.

                  " Yes…" Elrond trailed off, seeing Estel's empty seat, " Where did Estel go?"

                  " I did not pass him," Elladan shrugged.

Estel slipped out behind their backs.

                  He picked up his bow and quiver, running towards his hideout.  He had spent hours there, just shooting or practicing knife throwing.  He would rather be outside more than anything.  Nature seemed to just engulf him, showing his its secrets.  He wanted to be a Ranger, just like Elladan and Elrohir.  Estel fitted an arrow into his bow, still far from the hideaway.  He slowed his run slightly, taking careful aim before letting the arrow fly.  His sharp ears let on to another's feet.  He glanced back.

                  Elladan was at a full sprint, and quickly gaining ground on him.  Estel broke into a sprint, weaving in and out of the trees that seemed to move to protect him.  A tiny opening appeared and he leapt into it.  Elladan swept by.  Estel slowly crawled out only to run into Elrond.

                  " So you try to evade me yet again, Estel?  Take me to this place so that I do not worry needlessly," Elrond said, " I know it is here somewhere because you shot an arrow.

                  Estel sighed, motioning for Elrond to follow.

                  " Ada."

Elrond looked down at Estel.

                  " Why does everyone have pointed ears and I do not?  I mean, you are my father and your ears are pointed.  And Elladan and Elrohir's are also, but mine are not," Estel finished.

                  " Those that have more than or half Elvin blood have pointed ears."

                  " What are you?" Estel asked.

                  " I am half-elven.  Elladan and Elrohir are somewhere between half-elven and full," Elrond answered.

                  What about me?"

                  Elrond paused.  The 7-year-old caught it, glancing up at him almost worriedly.

                  " You are less than half-elven.  Your-" Elrond stopped abruptly.

Estel could not know of his bloodline.  Not yet. 

                  " Did I have a different nana?  I thought Nana was theirs too," Estel said.

                  " Elrohir, Elladan and Arwen's mother already went over the Sea," Elrond answered.

                  " Then who is Nana Êlenrana?" Estel asked.

                  " She is a foster mother, someone who cares for those without a mother.  She has always taken care of my children," Elrond answered.

Thankfully the questions stopped.  Estel pulled back the branches of a low tree.

                  They stepped onto a flat place and Elrond surveyed the place with an expert eye.  He had forgotten about this place.

                  " This is an old training ground," Elrond said, " How did you come about this place?"

                  " Just wandering'," Estel shrugged.

Elrond nodded, moving closer towards the makeshift cloth target.

                  " This is your arrow?"

Estel nodded at the bulls eye embedded arrow.

                  " You shot that halfway across the field.  That's a good half-mile.  Legolas and Elladan have taught you well.  You have elvish eyes," Elrond said, " And light steps and sharp ears."

Estel grinned at his father's praise.

                  " Guess I'm just your average Edain."

Elrond simply shook his head with a smiled, turning Estel back towards the homely house.  That, he decided, was the worst way anyone could describe Estel.

~*~

                  Estel approached the training with Elladan.  The Elvish boys of 12 were there to begin their warrior training.  Elrond had wanted to begin Estel early since the process was quite long.  No one in Elrond's family doubted that Estel was not up to the challenge.

                  " Good morning, I do hope you all are ready to run because speed and endurance are absolutes in the makings of a warrior.  I am Master Elladan," Elladan clapped his hands briskly, " I will lead us.  We are going on a short run."

                  The group of 10 to 12 boys jostled each other to be first behind Elladan.  Estel smiled to himself.  This was no short jog.  The last time Elladan had said that, they had jogged Imladris' borders.  Estel paced himself accordingly, knowing he could and would beat the other Elves, no matter what they said.

                  Elladan glanced back slightly to see how the boys were doing ten minutes into the run.  Many were pushing themselves too hard, but Elladan smiled, seeing Estel at the end.  The boy was nowhere near exerting himself.  Elladan had made sure Estel could endure long distances of traveling.

* If he survives this whole run, then I will speak to Ada about more extensive training.  Estel must be the best if he is going to be the Edain's hope.

~*~

                  Estel's legs were turning to lead as he faithfully jogged beside Elladan.  The other Elves had fallen back, used to suing quick bursts of speed compared to this run.

                  " How are you holding up?" Elladan asked.

Estel glanced up with a grin at the light sweat covering his brother's face.

                  " The question is: how are you holding up?" Estel retorted.

Elladan shook his head, chuckling.  Some of the other Elves frowned at the little mortal making their leader laugh even as he ran faster than they.

                  " I see I will have to instill respect in you yet."

Estel shrugged.

                  " Nah, just call off this jog soon and you will have it."

~*~

                  Elrohir joined his brother.  Elladan straightened, wiping his sweaty face on his sleeve.

                  " They look dead."

Elladan glanced at his group, all lying on the cool grass eyes closed.  Only Estel half-sat up on his elbows, watching the older trainees fight with swords.

                  " They are supposed to be the best," Elladan lowered his voice, " Estel lasted the whole run which some of the Elves did not.  He has been trained well.  I wish to ask Ada about more excelled training.  He will make an excellent ranger.  Nature is kind to him."

                  " I have seen it also.  I believe Ada will agree to harder training."

~*~

                  "Hey, hey you, Hopie," a voice yelled.

Estel quickened his steps on the marble walkway, but so did his pursuers.  He cast a glance back with a silent groan.  He was not as tall as the other Elves in his class and of course, the biggest just had to single him out as their prey.

                  " Hopie, come here.  You are not even Elvish, yet then name you in our language.  Cursed a good word, they did."

Estel's steps faltered as fury grew within him.  Elrond had named him and his father's praise meant everything to him.  Estel whirled around angrily.

                  " What did you say?"

~*~

                  Êlenrana quickened her steps down into the arched corridor, hearing a scuffle.  Her face hardened when she found 3 boys, 2 hold Estel while the one used him as a punching bag.  Fury burned in her as Estel struggled against them with no avail.  She laid an iron hand on the leader's shoulder.  He stilled in mid-punch as the other 2 froze.  Estel fell to the ground in a heap, coughing and breathing raggedly.

                  " What is the meaning of this, boys?  Elrond will not be pleased to hear of anyone abusing his son," Êlenrana asked.

                  " He is not Master Elrond's son.  I heard-" one began.

                  Estel stood with a soft cry and ran off, clutching his right arm to his body.  Êlenrana glared at the boys, using all of her self-control not to whip them right there.  Glorfindel walked up uneasily, catching his wife's fury.

                  " Take them to their parents, Glorfindel and explain that their child tried to bully Lord Elrond's youngest," Êlenrana said.

Glorfindel nodded.  He had passed Estel in the hallway.  The boy had been a blur of blood.

                  " Come on, boys."

~*~

                  Elrond found Estel lying face down on his bed trying to muffle his coughs and sobs.  Elrond grimaced at the blood staining the pure white sheets, most heavily where Estel was coughing.  This had not been a fair fight.  He sat beside Estel, smoothing the boy's slightly coarse hair.  Elrond was surprised when Estel jerked away, his gold eyes brimming with more tears.

                  " Estel."

                  " Why am I so different, Ada?  Why can't I just be like the other kids?" Estel's bottom lip trembled before he broke into another fit of coughs.

Elrond's brow furrowed.  The boy was coughing up blood.

                  " Your destiny is different, Estel," Elrond said softly.

                  Estel let Elrond tip up his face.  Black eye, a bloody nose and swollen lip marred the boy's slightly tanned skin.  The boy's slightly coarse hair, which had never been as smooth as the Elves, had its fair share of blood in it also.  Elrond began to stand, but Estel tugged on his sleeve.

                  " I don't wanna be different, Ada."

                  Estel's sad gold eyes tugged at Elrond's heart.  Elrond wanted to strangle the Elves that had done this to his son.  Elrond drew in a breath quickly.  His son?  Elrond crouched in front of Estel, laying a hand on Estel's knee.

                  " Some things cannot be changed."

Elrond went to making a poultice for the bruises.  He noted Estel's right arms seemed to evade his care.  Elrond gently bound Estel's waist.  They had just about busted the boy's fragile ribcage.  Elrond began to move towards Estel's arm.

                  " Ada, they, they," Estel began.

                  " Yes?" Elrond's eyes darkened.

                  First they terrorized him again and now what had they done?  This was not the first time Estel had been picked on and certainly not the last.  Though they had finally caught his tormentors, Elrond knew Estel would not say anything if they began again.

                  " They said that you are not my father," Estel whispered.

                  Elrond's eyes turned as black as the shadows.  He was well aware that Estel adored him because he felt the same for the boy.

                  " Do not ever let them make you believe a word they say.  We are related," Elrond replied.

                  " But are you my father?"

Elrond turned wordlessly to Estel's arm.  He could not lie.  When the truth came out, it could turn Estel away from him.

                  " Ada," Elladan rushed in, " Estel, are you ok?  Êlenrana told me what happened."

                  " I am fine," Estel stood abruptly, " Please excuse me."

                  " I am not finished.  Sit," Elrond ordered sharply.

Estel did as told.  Elladan watched his father kneel before the boy.

                  " Don't you ever, ever listen to them.  They lie to get the best of you."

                  " So you are my Ada?"

The hopefulness in Estel's voice made Elrond cringe.  Elrond glanced up at Elladan before sighing.

                  " No."

Estel jumped up, running by.  Elrond stood, trying to stop the boy, but Estel pushed his hands away.  Elladan let his father brush by silently.  He did not know what to say to ease the distress in his father's eyes.  Elrond looked back sharply.

                  " Well, do not just stand there.  Help me find him."

~*~

                  Estel angrily pushed branches away with his left arm as he ran.  His other arm throbbed with every step.  He glanced at it.  The wrist was heavily swollen.  It was most likely broken.  They had smashed it between his and a marble pillar.  He collapsed upon entering the secret place, his slight body shaking with sobs he felt safe crying only here where no one would ever know.

* If Elrond is not my Ada, then who is?  And why is he pretending to be my father?  Do I even have a family?

Questions muddled his mind as he slowly cried himself to sleep.

                  Elrond bent beside the boy.  He looked so small and vulnerable with the gentle starlight settling upon him.  Elladan and Elrohir softly stepped into the clearing also.  Both saw their father's pain as he cradled the sleeping 7-year-old.

                  " Ada," Elladan began.

                  Elrond brushed by them.  His son was broken and yet no herb could he offer that would mend it.  He swiftly set Estel's arm in the safety of Estel's room.  Estel whimpered as the soft sheet fell over him.

                  " Ada."

Elrond climbed back on the bed, pulling Estel close.

                  " Cry, _nîn ion_.  Cry tonight.  Tomorrow will come too soon."


	5. Chapter 5 Minas Tirth and Mothers

Chapter 5

Minas Tirth and mothers

                  Estel was pulled awake by the dull ache in his ribs and a shooting pain up his right arm.  Elrond blinked, never being a hard sleeper as Estel sought for a more comfortable place.

                  " Ad-Elrond?" Estel began, " Who is my father?"

                  " You are my adopted son.  I promised your mother I would look after you," Elrond answered.

                  " May I meet her?"

                  Elrond hesitated.  He did long to see the silver tower again and Gilraen had taken residence in Minas Tirth.

                  " We will leave in 2 day's time."

Estel's face brightened.  Elrond could still perceive questions in the boy's eyes.

                  " You are my great, great, well, let's just say you're my great nephew.  Your father was a great man and I am told that he died valiantly."

                  Estel nodded, noting his arm and the tight cloth cast.

                  " It is broken."

                  " Not too badly.  It will not hinder your riding abilities," Elrond stretched," I will see you in the healing house; after, of course, I go and sleep a few more hours.  You will join me later for breakfast.  I will come and get you."

Estel nodded and Elrond stood.

                  " Ada."

Elrond smiled to himself before turning.

                  " I can still call you that?"

Elrond nodded.

                  " Please do, Estel."

                  " Ada."

Elrond paused again.

                  " Thanks."

Elrond's teeth showed in a faint glimmer of a real smile.

                  " Get you to sleep, Estel.  I will come wake you later."

~*~

                  Elrond took Estel's bag, setting it on the ground.  Elrond unwrapped the stiff heavy cloth from Estel's wrist and forearm, replacing it with a brace made of smooth sticks and same unyielding cloth.

                  " It was Elrohir's.  He fell off a horse or out of a tree every summer," Elrond explained, " And do not be ashamed of the wounds.  Elladan and Elrohir were picked on also, but do not tell anyone."

                  Glorfindel silently fell in stride beside them as they began to walk.

                  " And I was picked on," Elrond continued.

                  " And I picked on Ereinion," Glorfindel inserted.

Estel's head swung up in disbelief that someone could pick on a high king.

                  " We went to the same school.  He was new, so I merely tormented him.  I could not do anything else than that for Círdan would have worn my hide so bad, I still would not be sitting," Glorfindel shrugged, looking away.

                  Elladan and Elrohir were already beside the horses, tending to them.  Estel counted the horses once and then again. 5.  That meant…  His eyes landed on the yearling he had been caring for.

                  " He is yours, Estel.  He will serve you well for many years if you are kind to him," Elrond said.

                  " Thank you, Ada," Estel grinned, " What did you name him?"

                  " Sulroche.  He promises to be the fastest of all horses," Elrond answered, running a hand down the deep brown horse's neck.

Estel let Elladan give him a mount up onto the horse.  The 6 guards joined them as Elrond gave his last instructions to Erestor.

~*~

                  Estel tried to keep his eyes open as they trotted beside the river, Anduin.  It had been a long trip and he would be glad to see it over.  His breath caught and he came to full alertness as he spied a beautiful silver tower caught up in the air with the sun.  It shone so brightly and the banners that flew from it made it look even more majestic.  Estel's gold eyes were open like saucers or even more like a kid in a candy store.  Elrond glanced at the boy and turned his head to hide his chuckle.  Everything seemed bigger to a 7 year old.

                  " This is Minas Tirth, a citadel built by Elendil and his sons.  Your mother is meeting up here," Elrond said.

Estel nodded, his gold eyes glowing as he just stared at it, his jaw still open.

~*~

                  Gilraen knew they were there.  Already rumors grew about a band of Elves that had entered the fair city.  She tried to calm her breathing.  Here she was just another face.  All thought her dead, just like they did her son.  She smiled, spotting Elrond easily.

                  It was not Elrond she recognized quickly, but knew he had to be about.  Elrond looked too much like the Edain to stand out.  The fair skinned, blonde haired Elf walking beside him was what caught her attention as the Elf walked beside the twins.  The Elf must have been related to the one who died to Aragorn.  They looked alike.  Her eyes fell on the 7 year old trying to keep up with Elrond's long strides.  She watched with a smile as the boy pulled on Elrond's sleeve, lifting his hands to him.  The boy had not grown out of his childish habits and he was rather small for his age.  Elrond pulled the boy up with a soft smile.

_* So my son is the weakness of Imladris' lord?_

                  Elrond spotted her, standing alone and wearing the clothes of a normal Edain woman.  The boy looked so much like Elrond.  Two beautiful gold eyes spied her with a measure of suspicion as he leaned more into Elrond.

                  " Gilraen," Elrond sent her a polite nod.

                  " Elrond, Glorfindel, Twins," she nodded her head to each, " And little…"

She could not remember what they had renamed him.  She looked at Elrond helplessly.

                  " Estel," Elrond supplied.

                  " Are you my mommy?"

                  Gilraen reached out her hands to him.  Estel came after glancing at Elrond.

                  " Yes, Estel, I am."

Estel fingered her soft waves, just like his.

                  " Why aren't you in Imladris with Ada and I?"

Gilraen glanced at the Elves that had just suddenly made themselves scarce.

                  " This is my home," she answered, " I would not be happy in Imladris."

                  " Everyone is happy in Imladris.  There are birds and rivers and trees, lots of trees.  At night, there's singing and its like bells, Nana.  The prettiest bells you've ever heard," Estel began.

                  " Tell me more, Estel."

~*~

                  Elrond watched them walk away as he walked alone.  Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel were returning to the inn and he wanted to see if anything had changed in the years he had not seen the city.

                  " Elrond?  Lord of Elrond?" a surprised voice came.

Elrond turned to see a dark haired man holding the hands of what looked to be a 9 year old and 4 year old.

                  " I am sorry.  I do not remember ever making your acquaintance," Elrond said.

                  " Forgive my rudeness.  In the halls of the King, there is a picture of his majesty, Elros.  There is only one other person that can look so much alike to him.  You are his brother, Elrond, are you not?"

                  Elrond nodded.

                  " Aye, and you are…?"

                  " Denethor.  My father is the Steward of Gondor.  May I ask why you visit our city?" Denethor asked.

                  " My sons wished to see Gondor," Elrond replied vaguely.

                  " Ada," Estel rushed up.

                  Denethor glanced down at the boy, his eyes seeming to be confused.

                  " I thought the Lady Celebrian departed long ago."

Elrond stiffened.  He had not expected the Edain to know that.  Gilraen slowly approached, catching Elrond's stiff back.  She did not appreciate the knowing glance the dark haired man suddenly sent the stony Elrond.

                  " She did," Elrond answered shortly.

                  " Ada, I am hungry," Estel interrupted the silence.

Elrond glanced down almost thankfully.

                  " Please excuse us.  We have a hungry boy to feed," Elrond swept up Estel to quickly lead Gilraen off.

Denethor merely shook his head.  Elves were a strange lot.

~*~

                  Elrond watched Estel sep, the boy's head resting on a pillow in Elrond's lap.  Gilraen watched from the seat nearby.

                  " He loves you."

Elrond looked up, running his fingers through the boy's dark hair.

                  " He thinks I am his father," Elrond shrugged, before adding softly, " The feeling is mutual."

                  Gilraen smiled, though her brown eyes were sad.

                  " He thinks I have abandoned him.  He does not say much about this place.  He loves the trees…rivers…nature.  He loves anything you can offer him."

                  " He will learn to love this city," Elrond replied, " It is his destiny."

A long silence fell.

                  " May I visit him?" Gilraen asked hesitantly.

Elrond looked up quickly.  Gilraen held her breath.

_*He's going to say no, I know it._

                  " You are his mother, Gilraen.  You are free to come and go to and from Imladris as you please."

Gilraen smiled in relief.

                  " Now get you to bed.  Estel will be up early and he will not stop until nightfall, broken arm or not."

                  Gilraen stood and made for her room.  Elrond stole from under the pillow he had on his lap.  Estel stirred slightly, but did not awake.  Elrond placed a blanket over the boy, gently kissing the boy's forehead.  Elrond turned to gaze up at the bright stars, his gaze falling on the Gil-Estel.

_*At least Estel's mother stayed.  Mine cared more for a jewel and her husband._

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews.  Keep reviewing so I know to update faster.  Next chapter: _Destiny foretold_.  Estel learns of his destiny.  **


	6. Chapter 6 Destiny Foretold

Chapter 6

Destiny foretold

            Gilraen pulled Estel's Elvish cloak around him tighter, pulling up the hood.  She hated the winter, so wet and cold.  Estel grinned up at her, his gold eyes glowing.

            " You promise to come in the Spring?" he asked.

            " And every Spring after that," Gilraen smiled, kissing his forehead tenderly.

            The month had been too short, but Elrond had to return to Imladris and she knew he was safer with the Elvin lord hidden away in the fortress.  Elladan entered, his dark hair black with the rain beads in it.

            " It is time," he said softly.

            " Be good for your father and brothers," Gilraen ordered.

            " _Im henin_," Estel said happily.

Gilraen glanced up, her dark eyes confused.

            " He understands," Elladan filled in softly.

Estel mounted the beautiful horse, quickly becoming soaked in the rain.  Gilraen waved as they thundered away.  She sighed, turning back towards the city.  Spring seemed so far away.

~*~

            Estel dreaded returning to Rivendell.  He quickly turned down a hall towards the library, hoping he would not run into anyone.

            " Well, if it ain't Hopie, finally returned from Gondor.  See your kin, Estel?  See the animals?  Where's your Nana, Estel?  Going to run crying to her again?" a hand pushed him slightly.

Estel remained silent, trying to move around them.

_* Please Lady Varda, if you can hear me, make them leave_

            " Mixed," the hiss turned his head.

The 3 boys continued to jostle him, jeering all the while.  Elrond watched from high above with a frown.  He remembered how Estel felt all too well.  Life was not easy when Elves and men considered you a half-breed.

            Elladan angrily appeared from the shadows.

            " Again you bully my brother?  I will not accept this.  Again and you are expelled from my group," Elladan said in a low voice.

            " We were just playing, Master Elladan," the leader spoke up innocently.

            " Play with someone else," Elladan's blue eyes narrowed.

            " Yes sir," the 3 slunk off.

            Estel faced his brother.

            " Why did you do that?  They will only continue even worse now."

Elladan bent so they were eye to eye.

            " Because I will not let anyone hurt my baby brother the way they used to torment me," Elladan whispered, " Ada has agreed to let me and Glorfindel train you separately."

            " Really?" Estel's eyes glimmered.

Elladan nodded.  Estel grinned.

            " I am sorry for snapping at you, Elladan," Estel said.

Elladan ruffled Estel's hair.

            " Come on, Estel."

~*~

            The 19 year old had drastically improved since his last watching, Glorfindel noted, watching Estel fight Elladan with the swords.  The younger used his speed to his advantage, able to duck Elladan's blows and tricks on a dime.  A quick flick of Estel's wrist caught Elladan off guard.  Elladan dropped his sword with a loud curse.

            " When did you learn to do that?" Elladan shook his pricked hand, glancing up at his opponent.

            " Glorfindel taught it to me," Estel grinned, " I have bested you."

Elladan collapsed to the cool grass with a sigh.

            " I give.  What did Êlenrana feed you?  Lembas?" Elladan said.

            " Nah, I just used a few of your tricks," Estel grinned.

            " Get you to lunch, Estel," Elladan threw a handful of grass up, only to get it in his face.

            The boy still retained his childish feistiness.  Estel caught sight of his mother and ran towards her, sweeping her up with a smile.  Glorfindel's eyes shadowed.  Estel was so much like Glórhen.  Elladan rose, taking the canteen from Glorfindel.

            " A 19-year-old beating up on you.  Tsk, tsk," Glorfindel chuckled.

            " Let me be.  He is running me ragged.  He remembers all the tricks I use and then he executes his own," Elladan groaned, " And now I have a class to teach."

            " I will not tell Elrond that he is beating on you.  I bet Estel could teach your class for you," Glorfindel teased.

Elladan threw the canteen and the remaining water in it at Glorfindel before standing to hurry towards the large field where many Elves were gathered.

~*~

            Gilraen slowly opened her eyes feeling the intense shaking.  Elrond was bent over her, while a worried Êlenrana stood nearby.

            " Your handmaidens could not wake you.  They feared you dead," Elrond explained, " Êlenrana, tell them I will be late to breakfast."

Êlenrana nodded, leaving them without a word.  Something was terribly wrong.

            Gilraen sighed.

            " I am dying," she whispered.

Elrond nodded, his eyes full of grief.

            " I am sorry."

            " How long?" she asked.

            " A month, a year, decades.  All I know from the symptoms from which Elros died from is that slowly it becomes harder to wake up, until one day, you fall asleep and you don't wake," Elrond answered, " If there was anything that could be done, I would do it, but there is no cure."

Gilraen grabbed his hand.

            " Estel's 20th birthday is coming up.  You will tell him of his lineage and pass to him the family heirlooms then?" she whispered.

            Elrond nodded.

            " I will-must live until after than," she whispered.

            " You must tell him," Elrond began to stand.

Gilraen grabbed his sleeve.

            " It will kill him, knowing one morning I will not awake," she paused, " Elrond, I forbid you to say a word of this to anyone.  He must not know."

~*~

            Estel smiled cordially to the guests and such.  He could not believe his father had thrown such an elaborate party simply because he came of age.

            " Estel," a maiden called.

Estel inwardly groaned, forcing a smile, while all the while searching for someone, anyone that could help him.  He caught Glorfindel's eye.  Glorfindel merely grinned and turned away.  Estel groaned, forced to stay and let the many maidens his age crowd around him.

            " Estel is quite the hub of the ladies' attention tonight," Elrohir said with a grin.

            " Should we go save him?" Elladan asked.

Both looked at each other.

            " Nah."

~*~

            An intruder entered Estel's room.  It was well past noon and yet eh man slept on, drunk from the wine consumed last night.  An evil smile lit the intruder's face as he lifted….

            Estel was brought to life as ice-cold water fell over his body.  The intruder burst into laughter, before fleeing.  Estel jumped to his feet.

            " Imuialion, get back here, Imuialion."

Estel ran through the halls after the laughing Elf.

            " Estel."

Estel paused, glancing over his shoulder.  Êlenrana stood in a doorway, watching him, arms folded.  

            " A good day to you, Nana Êlenrana.  I trust you are well?" Estel jogged over to her, planting a kiss on her cheek.

            " I am.  Imuialion and the twins planned that last night while you were drinking," Êlenrana gazed at him.

            He had only turned 20 yesterday.  Êlenrana sighed, wishing for him to be a toddler again.  They couldn't protect him forever.  Elrond had to tell Estel today of his identity.  Gilraen was getting worse.

            " Have I done something?" Estel asked curiously.

            " Have you?" Êlenrana inquired.

Estel just grinned, turning to walk off.  Êlenrana shook her head, turning to join her husband waiting in the room. 

~*~

            Estel found Elrond in the new library back to him.  The lord seemed worried, his shoulders burdened with an unseen weight as he gazed southward.

            " You called for me, Ada?" 

Elrond snapped around.  Estel's eyes flickered and he was immediately alert and wary.  Elrond was not one to get caught up in his thoughts unless something was terribly wrong.

            " Come.  Walk with a tired old Elf."

            Estel chuckled at Elrond's mention of old.  He knew his father was over 5 millennia's old, yet he did not look a day over 40.  Estel pulled slightly at the neck of the fine silks he wore.  He would rather be in his traveling clothes than the soft, clean material.  Estel glanced at the section of the hall.  His eyes scrutinized a picture.  He did not know Elrond had had a portrait done of him.

            " Tis my brother, Elros.  He would have been about your age there," Elrond read this thoughts.

            Estel nodded, still staring at it.  The first king of the Númenor looked a great deal like he did.  Estel then noticed where Elrond had led them to: Elrond's private study.  None save Glorfindel and Elrond's counselors were allowed in there.  Estel's eyes grew as he glanced around the enormous room decorated in silver and blue, the high king's colors.  A portrait of Ereinion Gil-galad hung centered on a wall and Estel's jaw gaped as he gazed at the intricate Elvish circlet that served as the crown.

            " You have this?"

            Elrond nodded.

            " I was his heir."

Estel turned and glanced at another set of items under a beautiful landscape of what Númenor must have looked like.

            " Name these."

            Estel glanced at them, knowing them by heart.

            " The Ring of Barahir, the shards of Narsil and the Scéptre of Annúminas.  All are heirlooms of the house of Númenor.  I thought they were lost," Estel answered, his hand gently touching the scepter.

            " They are of your house, Aragorn," Elrond replied.

            Estel pulled his hand away from the scepter like it was fire as he searched Elrond's eyes in confusion.

            " My house?  Aragorn?  Are you mad, Ada?  I am Estel, your son.  The son of Arathorn was lost," Estel said.

            " The son of Arathorn was as lost as these heirlooms.  He was merely concealed for a time from Sauron.  You are Aragorn, son of Arathorn, descendent of my brother, Elros and the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor," Elrond replied, " And you know I do not jest in matters such as this."

            Aragorn was too stunned to say a word.  He was the heir of Gondor?  He was not Elrond's son?  His thoughts flew as Elrond spoke on without him listening.  He could not take on these responsibilities.  He wanted to be a Ranger, not a king in a gloomy old palace.  He opened his mouth and then closed it.

Flashback 

_            " Why am I so different?  Why can't I be like the other kids?_

_            " Your destiny is different."_

End of Flashback 

So this was his destiny?  Aragorn shrugged slightly.  Maybe it would hold a challenge in it.  Elrond laid his hand son Aragorn's shoulders.

            " You are truly the hope of men, Aragorn.  Never forget your duty."

Aragorn nodded, bowing slightly as he carried 2 of the 3 gifts.

            " Ad…Elrond?"

Elrond turned his head.

            " May I still call you, Ada?"

~*~

            Arwen dismounted, greeting her father with a kiss on the cheek.  Elladan and Elrohir swooped down on her, engulfing her in a hug at the same time.  Elrond smiled as her laughter -so much like her mother's- rang clearly in Imladris as Elladan and Elrohir crushed her face with brotherly kisses on her cheeks in unison.

            " Glorfindel," Arwen untangled herself from her brothers, giving the Elf a hug, " I have missed you.  And you too, Êlenrana.  Imuialion, look how you have grown.  It has been a long 18 years.  I am glad to be home."

Elrond smiled.

            " Imladris is glad to have you here safe, Undomiel," he said softly, Dinner is ready."

Arwen took his hand.  She looked up at him.

            " I believe Nana is smiling at us," she motioned to the Gil-Estel already visible in the fading light.

Elrond kissed the top of her head amidst her dark hair.  This was his baby and she had grown in beauty and grace since he had last seen her.

~*~

            Aragorn stood outside the dining area.  He made eyecontact with Elladan.  Elladan quickly excused himself.  Aragorn noted that someont resided the seat to the lef of Elrond's chair.  He shrugged.  Either Elrohir had made a new maiden friend or it was an important dignitaries' daughter.

            " What is it?" Elladan asked softly.

            " A messenger just arrived from Lindon.  He speaks of the orcs terrozing Edain and Elvin settlements.  Legoals will be joining us soon and Círdan will be waiting with a few more Elve sat the Havens."

Elladan nodded.  Aragorn grabbed his sleeve.

            " I wish to come."


	7. Chapter 7 When control is lost

AN: Thanks for all the reviews.  I know this is different than the way Tolkien wrote it, but I couldn't find my 'Return of the King' book until after Chapter 6 was up, so this is kinda AU, but its not.  Arwen's showing up, so she'll have a minor role, kinda.  This is a slash free story, just to remind you.

Chapter 7

When control is lost

                  Elladan just stared at the man.  Not Estel, anyone, but Estel.  He swallowed before licking his lips and then opening his mouth.

                  " If Ada agrees, then so be it."

Elladan brushed by.  He paused to glance back to see Aragorn enter the dining room.

_* Please say no, Ada.  If he died during this trip, I would never forgive you.  Or me._

~*~

                  Aragorn strode into the dining room area, bending beside Elrond's chair.  Arwen could see only the back of the Elf's head.  She frowned.  He had rather short hair for an Elf.  She turned her eyes back to the meal, half-listening to the conversation.

                  "  Draw up a chair, _nîn ion_," Elrond said warmly.

                  " I am not hungry, Ada.  I simply wish to ask your approval to join the twins when they ride out again," Aragorn began.

                  Elrond sighed, putting down his fork.  He knew this day would come.  Elrond looked down, then up.

                  " Orcs again?" Elrond asked.

Aragorn nodded.

                  " Please, Ada.  You have never let me go on any hunting or scouting parties," Aragorn whispered.

Elrond finally nodded after a long pause.

                  " Go on.  Tell Elladan I have approved.  I cannot believe I am letting you go," Elrond sighed.

Aragorn sent him a smile.

                  " You will not regret sending me, Ada."

He rose and brushed by Elrond's chair to the other side.  Arwen's brow furrowed.  He had never turned so she could see him and her curiosity had been piqued.

                  " Ada, I did not know I had another brother," she said softly.

Elrond sent her an amused glance.

                  " Your grandmother taught you everything, but she did not unteach your eavesdropping skills."

                  " Ada."

~*~

                  Aragorn slipped out at duck, popping one last grape into his mouth.  He glanced at the silver birches and aeglos in the garden and joy seemed to rise up in him.  He was going on a hunting trip, his mother had promised to remain here since the orcs were attacking many Edain settlements and he just felt…well…happy.  He began to sing softly 'The lay of Beren and Lúthien', but softly, for though his voice was beautiful, it was nothing compared to the Elvin voices.  He fingered one of the aeglos', tracing the pattern of the petals, before glancing up when something moved at the edge of his eye.  His eyes just widened and his jaw fell.  Lúthien herself glided among the birches in front of him unknowingly.  Before he could contain himself, he cried:

                  " Tinúviel, Tinúviel."

~*~

                  Arwen turned, ending the song of Lúthien she had just been singing.  Her gray eyes widened.  Glórhen?  It couldn't be.  She scrutinized closer, noting the darker hair, even golder eyes and unpointed ears.  He was but a mortal, but still, he had Glórhen's manner about him.  She moved towards him through the trees.

                  " Why is it you call me that name?" she found her voice, laying a palm on the last tree between them.

                  Aragorn's head snapped up.  He glanced around, making sure the vision was indeed speaking to him.  He licked his lips nervously before answering.

                  " I sang of Lúthien, m'lady.  You looked to be the one I sang of."

                  Arwen smiled softly.  He was speaking the truth expecting a reprimand.  Her lips spread a bit more.  He would not find one from her.

                  " I am not Lúthien, though many say I am in her likeness.  Who are you, Stranger?" 

                  Aragorn almost chuckled.  He was not the stranger here.  She was.

                  " I am no stranger, m'lady.  I have lived here all my life.  Estel, I was once called, but now I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Aragorn answered.

                  Arwen's eyes widened.  This, this…masterpiece was the cause of Glórhen's death.  She tilted her head slightly.  Ada had said all things work for good…

                  " We are alike then, Estel.  I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond," Arwen replied, " Walk with me.  I crave a companion."

                  Aragorn hesitantly complied, holding out his elbow and then placing a hand over hers when it rested in the crook of his elbow.  Every hair on the back of his neck stood at attention, feeling her touch.  He glanced down at her beautiful Elvin face and then she up at him.  The doom of which he had sang of fell heavily on his heart.

                  " Will you be leaving when Legolas arrives?" Arwen asked, breaking the silence.

                  " Aye, Ada agreed to let me go at dinner," Aragorn answered.

                  " That was you?  I wondered who you were, but I only saw the back of your head," Arwen replied.

                  " I thought you were just a counselor's daughter," Aragorn shrugged, " Too many throw themselves at the next eligible one they see."

                  " And you thought I would?"

                  Aragorn glanced down quickly, his eyes searching hers quickly for any sign of disapproval.

                  " Tis not just you, m'lady,"

                  " Arwen."

                  " Pardon?" 

Aragorn's brow furrowed in confusion.

                  " Please do not call me m'lady.  My name is Arwen.  I would be pleased if you would refer to me by my given name."

                  " Then," Aragorn paused, his mouth forming the word hesitantly as it came out softer than the other words, " Arwen, it is not just you I think or thought that about.  I make it my habit to keep myself hidden.  Lord Celeborn came here once and taught me many of his secrets."

                  Arwen watched him gently place his free hand on the trunk of a tree.  She heard the tree's quiet whisper upon the wind and smiled.  Nature had bonded to him.

                  " Tell me then," Arwen titled up her head to look up at him.

                  He had a beautiful speaking voice, low, yet understandable.  He eyed her suspiciously.

                  " You would want to hear of such things?" 

Arwen shrugged.

                  " Have we anything else to speak of?"

Aragorn glanced back at her.

                  " No, m'lady."

                  " Arwen."

                  " No, Arwen," Aragorn corrected, smiling slightly at her insistence of her given name to be used, " We do not."

They faded into the darkness, her light robes illuminating their path.  Only time knew where this meeting would lead.

~*~

                  Aragorn sat up in his room, overlooking the beautiful waters that flooded through Imladris, glistening in the early morning light.  He watched her glide through the gardens, radiant in the dim light.  Her clear voice was beautiful and a bird lighted on the finger she held out to it when it joined in on her song.  Aragorn smiled.  A nightingale, a bird beautiful in voice and look, just as she was.  The piece of graphite he held flew over the paper.  A hand lighted on his shoulder when he paused.  He turned away from the quick sketch.  Êlenrana sat beside him.

                  " She is beautiful."

                  " Am I that easily read?"

Êlenrana just smiled.

                  " As easy as this portrait is drawn.  You need to take a few classes in keeping your emotions hidden.  Some should not know of this liking.  Elrond, most of all," Êlenrana said softly, taking the picture.

                  " He would not approve?"

                  " That is his baby.  He does not care who you are when he tries to protect her," Êlenrana replied, " Elladan wished to see you."

Aragorn rose.

                  " Estel."

He turned.

                  " May I keep this?"

~*~

                  Aragorn half-listened to Elladan's brief as the elder twin filled in Elrohir and Glorfindel.

                  " Go and pack.  We leave at dawn in 2 day's time," Elladan finished.

Aragorn rose to leave also.  Elladan stopped him.

                  " I wish you would reconsider going," he said softly.

                  " I will be fine.  It will be a good experience for me.  Do not worry," Aragorn lowered his voice, " Ada has told me that my end is not my father's."

                  Elladan looked away.

                  " Or Glórhen's."

Elladan's head darted up, his blue eyes almost black.

                  " I will be watching you," Elladan began.

                  " Everyone will be watching me.  There will be no time to fight orcs since everyone will be worried about me.  I am not made of glass," Aragorn interrupted.

                  The door was pushed open slightly.  Elladan turned and smiled in surprised at his sister.  The deep burgundy robes enhanced her natural beauty even more.  She lowered her eyes slightly, seeing Aragorn.

                  " And what brings you here, Evenstar?" Elladan asked.

                  Even he was surprised at the almost nervous jumble of words that fell from his usually calm sister's mouth.

                  " I, I was just walking by and thought that I might as well find Estel to, to finish…our…" she paused, " Conversation from last night."

                  Elladan glanced between them.  He bit back a smile.  Aragorn's eyes were attached to Arwen and hers to him.  This was quite interesting.  Arwen had never shown an interest in any male outside the family since Glórhen and certainly never did anyone think she would remotely like Estel.  And then there was Aragorn.  He hid when he could from the maidens, trying to escape their clutches.

                  " Go then.  We are finished.  We leave at dawn in 2 days, Aragorn," Elladan reminded.

                  " Ai, I know.  I'm sure someone will be watching-"

                  Elladan crumpled up a paper and threw it at Aragorn.  Aragorn deflected it with a smile.  Arwen gently took his hand, leading him away.  Elladan watched them from the doorway.  Elrond walked up.

                  " I would have never guessed," Elladan chuckled, shaking his head and turning.

                  " Pardon?" Elrond's brows knitted together.

                  " Arwen and Estel," Elladan made a sweeping motion at the 2, " I would have never thought that they would find each other…em…appealing."

Elrond was left alone staring after the couple.

                  " Arwen and Estel?  No…"

He glanced again, catching Aragorn's admiring glance and then hers a little later in secret.  His fingers drummed his lips before he turned the other way abruptly, running into Erestor.  Papers went everywhere, but Elrond did not stop.  Erestor stared after him as Glorfindel ran down the hallway to help.

                  " He's in an ornery mood."

~*~

                  Gilraen looked at the picture Êlenrana had asked her to finish since there was nothing else Elrond would let the woman do.  Gilraen glanced over at the gardens, her gaze landing quickly on her son.  She smiled, seeing a beautiful young Elvin maiden on his arm.

                  " Êlenrana?" Gilraen called to the woman nearby.

                  " Yes?"

                  Êlenrana was quickly by her side.  This morning had scared Elrond to Mandos.  They had almost not woke her up and Elrond was dreading the day Gilraen would not, for he would be the one to tell Estel.

                  " Who is that woman?  The one with Estel."

                  " She is Arwen, Elrond's daughter.  She returned from Lorien last night," Êlenrana sat on the bench beside the mortal, worryingly pulling the blanket tighter around the woman's shoulders.

                  " This is her?" 

Gilraen referred to the picture she was finishing.  Êlenrana nodded.

                  " Estel drew it."

~*~

                  Aragorn was only too aware of the whispers of the Elves as they passed them by as they walked over the bridge towards the forest.

                  " Pay them no heed.  They will speak of it now and then no more.  We are both children of Elrond, foster or not.  None here wish to bring Ada's anger upon them," Arwen said softly.

                  " You read my mind, m-"

                  " Arwen, Estel.  My name is Arwen," Arwen didn't even let him finish.

                  " Ada taught me my manners a bit too well, I guess," Aragorn shrugged with a sheepish smile.

                  " Let us hope I can unteach you that annoying habit," Arwen replied.

                  " You wish to unteach me the proper way to address a lady?"

                  Arwen glanced up at him with a smile, hearing the teasing tone in his voice.

                  " Just for me at least," she answered.

Aragorn returned the smile, his gold eyes brightening into beautiful orbs of light.  Arwen breathed in softly at the sheer beauty amidst his rugged face.

                  " You have the prettiest eyes," she whispered.

She reached up a hand to caress his face.  She paused her hand in mid-air, quickly puling it back.  She pushed her dark strands behind her ears, turning her head down and biting her lip.  Aragorn watched her in confusion.

                  " I am sure maidens tell you that all the time," she finished looking away.

                  " I do not pay any attention to those compliments.  They are used only for selfish gain," Aragorn shrugged.

                  Arwen glanced up at his strong profile, so unlike the Elves' softer features.  He had an Elvin handsomeness about him, though he was Edain.  He was a descendent of her Elros', Arwen thought smugly, as if her father's brother was responsible for the beauty.  Aragorn glanced down at her.  A smile lit his face, his eyes attached to her hair.

                  " You forgot to duck under that last blossom tree," he said with a chuckle.

Arwen put a hand to her hair, pulling out a handful of petals.

                  " So many things have changed," Arwen shook her long waves, " Come, and help me get them out before the noon-day meal."

                  Aragorn settled on the bench behind her.  He nimbly began to free the remaining flowers from the silk she called hair.  Arwen was glad he could not see her face, feeling her cheeks warm at his touch.  He was a warrior by build, but right now, to her, he was so gentle.

                  " They are all freed, m'l-Arwen," Aragorn said.

A soft tinkling of bells made them both groan slightly.  They were going to be late to the noonday meal.

~*~

                  Elrond's eyebrows rose when his daughter and Estel entered swiftly and silently.

                  " Why were you late, Arwen?" Elrond asked, his tone unreadable as he cut the tender meat sat before him.

Arwen slipped her napkin over her lap, glancing at her brothers.  Both seemed to be waiting for her answer also.  Her eyes then fell on Aragorn, talking and smiling with his blood mother.  She turned her head back to her father, knowing he did not approve of tardiness.

                  " I went for a walk and was farther from here than I thought."

                  Elrond nodded.

                  " And you, Estel?"

Aragorn's head darted up.  A smile lit the edges of his mouth.

                  " I'm sorry, Ada.  Nana was speaking to me," he said innocently, " What were you asking?"

Arwen hid a smile behind a bite to eat.  Aragorn had heard the question, but was playing around.  Only he could do that without getting into trouble.  Gilraen caught Aragorn's eyes meet with Arwen's as they shared a secretive smile.  Gilraen glanced over at Êlenrana, who merely smiled.  Elrond waved a hand dismissively.

                  " Eat, my son.  Soon you will not have the luxury of a warm meal."

Aragorn swallowed what he ate, sending Elrond a smile.

                  " Thank you for that fact, Ada, but I am still going."

Elrond sighed with a shrug.

                  " I tried."

~*~

                  Aragorn released his sword from its protective sheath.  Elrond had given it to him when he turned 17.  It had actually been the sword Ereinion Gil-galad had let Elrond use, but never had bothered to retrieve it.  A soft hand on his shoulder jerked him from his thoughts.  He spun around.  Arwen ducked, so not to be decapitated.  She rose, putting her fingers on the blunt side of the blade.  Aragorn's eyes showed surprise.  She was in his bedchambers.

                  " I did not hear you come in," he quickly sheathed his sword.

                  " We Elves do have silent feet," she smiled.

                  " Usually…" Aragorn shook his head, " Never mind."

                  " Ada told me you have the eyes, ears and instincts of an Elf.  He does not deal out praise lightly.  I am surprised I startled you," Arwen said, " I thought you knew and was going to scare me to Mandos."

                  " I was remembering," Aragorn explained.

                  Arwen looked around his room, unorganized due to his search for the weapons, no doubt.  Aragorn continued his search for his knives.

                  " Did you come to speak to me?" Aragorn glanced up from his rummaging, all too aware of her presence.

                  " Elladan sent me to tell you Legolas has arrived," Arwen finally said.

Aragorn stood quickly, forgetting his search.

                  " Are you coming, Arwen?" he asked, pausing in the doorway.

                  She took his hand.

                  " I will be used to this by the time you leave.  I will hate to see you go," Arwen said softly.

                  " I will be back, Nightingale."

                  " Nightingale?" Arwen looked up at him.

                  " That slipped.  Forgive my liberty," Aragorn began, slightly flushed.

                  " I like it.  It is a beautiful nickname," Arwen swung his hand, " I hope it will cure you of saying m'lady."

                  " Of course, m'lady."

Arwen pushed him with a laugh.  Aragorn did not retaliate though he returned her smile.  Arwen reclaimed his hand, gazing up at him and smiling as they walked on.  Above them, Elrond turned from his window, not able to watch it any longer.


	8. Chapter 8 May Varda guide your path back...

Chapter 8

May Varda guide your path back to me

                  Legolas caught sight of the couple as they exited a haven.  

                  " Your sister is smiling and with Estel?" Legolas sent the twins inquiring glances.

                  " They met yesterday and it seems they are quite enamored with the other," Elladan grinned, " She sought him out this morning."

                  " She knows he is….?" Legolas trailed off.

                  " Yes, Ada told us 3 all at the same time of his true identity and renaming," Elrohir nodded.

                  " Ada does not look happy," Elladan glanced at their father joining them.

                  " Legolas."

                  Aragorn raised his hand in a greeting.  Legolas was one of his few Elvin friends and probably knew his true identity already.  Legolas caught arms with his old friend, saying something that made the man laugh.  He then turned to Arwen.

                  " Evenstar, it has been long," Legolas said.

Arwen threw her arms around him in a hug.  He was a third brother to her.

                  " You look even more beautiful than I remember, though I am sure it is because of the one who escorts you and not me," Legolas whispered.

                  Arwen pushed him, her cheeks flushing.  The twins grinned knowing Legolas had most likely said something about Aragorn.

                  " No wonder Thranduil sent you here.  You are always getting into someone's hair, Greenleaf."

                  " Tis a gift, m'lady," Legolas grinned, catching her wince.

                  " Ach, you are worse than him.  You do it to annoy me though," Arwen smiled up at him, her faux anger lost.

                  " The noon meal is upon us.  Why do we not continue this reunion inside over a bite to eat?" Elrond suggested.

                  Elrond watched with sad eyes as his daughter sought out Estel, taking his hand as he walked beside Legolas talking animatedly.  Elrond frowned, catching his squeeze of her hand and then hers back.

                  " Are you coming, Ada?" Arwen glanced over her shoulder.

                  She paused catching his frown at the connected hands.  She let them go.  Aragorn glanced back, pausing slightly.  She smiled in assurance.

                  " Go on.  I will walk with Ada."

Aragorn nodded, jogging to join the others.

                  " Do not let me see such a display again, Arwen Undomiel.  Your eyes should not stray from the Elves," Elrond said before walking away.

Arwen's gray eyes, identical to his, flashed in anger.

                  " I am not an animal to be harnessed and trained.  My heart and its matters are my own, Ada," Arwen replied.

Elrond paused, looking back at her.

                  " As long as you are my daughter, those are mine also."

~*~

                  The dusk meal was filled with laughter.  The twins ever egged on the usually calm Legolas.  Aragorn chuckled at the 3's playful bickering as he rose.  Arwen glanced up catching her father rise also.

                  " Estel."

Aragorn froze, turning from the kiss he had bestowed upon his mother's cheek.

                  " I wish to speak to you in private."

                  Aragorn's gold eyes clouded.  Elrond glanced at Arwen to se her reaction.  Her eyes met his defiantly.

                  " Have I done something?" Aragorn asked, his heart sinking.

Elrond was going to forbid him to go with Elladan on the hunting trip.

                  " We will speak of it in private," Elrond answered.

Aragorn glanced over his shoulder.  All the children of Elrond and Legolas looked deeply troubled, Arwen most of all.

~*~

                  Aragorn watched Elrond carefully as they entered the private study.  The lord was strangely silent.  Aragorn shifted nervously.  He had done something terribly wrong, but he did not know what it was he had done.

                  " Ada?"

Elrond turned quickly, his gray-brown eyes lit with fire.

                  " You, song of the Dúnedain, your thoughts betray your heart.  My daughter is of a higher lineage than you.  Turn your eyes away.  She is to pass over the Sea with me when I do," Elrond's low tone was not one to be argued with.

                  " The choice to pass from Middle-Earth is your child's decision, not yours, Master Elrond," Aragorn said softly.

The use of Elrond's formal name made the lord cringe.  He did not want this from his son.  He did not want to hurt his son, but to protect his daughter.

                  " True, but Arwen would not have a choice lest you begat one," Elrond paused to let that sink in, " Speak no more of this.  The days are darkening and evil is come."

Aragorn nodded, mechanically bowing.  He exited, his back stiff before he sighed.

_*He is right.  It is just folly._

                  A soft hand found his.  Aragorn glanced down at a worried Arwen.

                  " What did Ada say that had upset you so?"

Aragorn tried to leave.  Arwen's hand did not release him, jerking him back to face her in the public hall.  Aragorn was surprised by her strength as the stare down began.

                  " Estel," Legolas froze.

                  His eyes darted between them, an ill-concealed smile appearing on his face.

                  " Do not wish to rest after your journey, Greenleaf?" Arwen asked, impatiently, swishing her long hair behind her back.

Legolas nodded, turning back the way he came.

                  " That was rude, Night-" Aragorn faltered.

Arwen caught it.

                  " Ada spoke to you of me, did he not?" Arwen asked, almost bitterly.

                  " Maybe," Aragorn conceded.

                  Arwen glanced up angrily.

                  " He told you to stay away from me, did he not?" Arwen pulled him back to face her when he turned, not caring of the whispers of the Elves, " Tell me."

                  " Yes, yes he did," Aragorn answered softly, his gold eyes fleetingly glancing up.

Arwen raised her eyebrows, surprised he had admitted it.

                  " I order you not to listen to him, Estel.  I will not let him order you or me around," Arwen declared, pulling him over to the side so they did not block the Elves headed to the Hall of fire.

Many sent them inquiring glances.  Aragorn smiled slightly at Arwen, ignoring them. 

                  " I was taught never to disobey a lady's orders."

Arwen threw her arms around him in a hug, ignoring the murmurs it elicited.  He was so much like Glórhen and yet so not like him at the same time.  She pulled back and took his hand to lead him towards the Hall of Fire.

~*~

                  Aragorn kissed his mother's cheek, peering over her shoulder.  He almost paled seeing the sketch she was coloring.  It was the one he had drawn of Arwen in the gardens.  Gilraen continued, noting her son's silence as she brought the greenery to life around the unfinished Elvin princess.

                  " Why," Aragorn swallowed, " Why are you finishing that?  Twas an awful sketch."

                  " I will make it beautiful," Gilraen shrugged.

                  She had stayed late that year.  The leaves were already changing and falling.

                  " Arwen is quite beautiful," Gilraen said with a knowing smile, continuing her work all the while.

                  " Nana Êlenrana spoke to you," Aragorn groaned.

                  " I saw you 2 in the gardens.  Tis not hard to tell," Gilraen replied.

                  " She is so beautiful, Nana, but she Elvin and Elrond's daughter.  Ada already spoke to me telling me she will either marry an Elf or go over the Sea with him," Aragorn said.

Gilraen put down the pencils to look up at him.

                  " Not even Elrond can control all aspects of his children's lives."

~*~

                  " Estel, have I not made myself clear?  Leave Arwen alone," Elrond almost growled.

                  " Ada," Aragorn began.

                  " You heard my, Estel.  Abide by it."

                  Aragorn strode out, towards the gardens.  He would skip the evening meal.  Arwen appeared, catching his hand, trying to slow him down.  She pulled him to face her again.  He resisted, this time harder, but she still kept a firm grip on his arm.  Elrond exited in time to see it all.

                  " You will not push me away," Arwen's eyes met Aragorn's in a hard gaze.

Elrond's eyes met Aragorn's.  Arwen turned back, catching his steel gaze.  Her eyes hardened.  Aragorn walked away.

                  " Arwen, come join me to walk to the breakfast meal.  I have not seen you lately," Elrond bid.

                  " No, Ada.  I am needed elsewhere."

Arwen turned on her heel after Aragorn.  Elrond sighed.  He should have been gentler.  He should have known Estel would take his words like a slap in the face.

~*~

                  Arwen finally caught up with Aragorn's long strides.  He had long legs and the lengths were a jog for even her.  She grinned at the nickname that popped into her head.

                  " Strider," she sang, grabbing onto his wrist.

Aragorn paused, glancing at her oddly.

                  " You nicknamed me.  I nicknamed you.  It fits," Arwen giggled.

Aragorn's eyes smiled, though his lips remained untouched by the mirth.

                  Arwen moved closer, one hand on his chest and another around his wrist to ensure he would stay.

                  " Did Ada speak of me again?" she whispered.

Aragorn looked away.

                  " Do not be shy, Estel.  Do you not think I perceive your feelings?"

                  Aragorn looked up his eyes shadowed in embarrassment.  His high cheekbones flushed and he made a move to leave.

                  " Be not embarrassed," Arwen did not release him, " Any other I would have turned away as before, but you are different."

                  " Why?" Aragorn whispered.

                  " Because I feel the same."

Aragorn's eyes searched hers.

                  " You do not jest?"

Arwen's lips curved,

                  " No, Aragorn, I do not.  I would not lead you on like that."

                  " You like me?"

                  Arwen had to giggle.  He was so cute when he was confused and surprised.  She lifted a hand and gently ran it from his temple to his jaw line, feeling the unshaved stubble and then soft skin underneath it.

                  " Aye, I know it has been but 2 days, but it is like I have known you before," she chose her words carefully.

She did not wish to offend him by saying he reminded her of her former troth partner.  That would serve only to make him think that was why she liked him.

                  Aragorn took her hand to lead her towards the dining room.  It was almost dinnertime.  Just outside of the dining room, Arwen leaned up and kissed Estel's cheek, hidden from everyone's eyes but Elrond's.  She sat beside her father, pulling the napkin over her lap.  She glanced up catching Elladan's worried eyes.  He titled his head towards Elrond.  Elrond was glaring almost venomously at her.

                  " Didst thou see the display, Ada?  There will be more," Arwen said.

                  " If I catch it-" Elrond began.

                  " You will, Ada.  Best get used to it."

                  The twins exchanged a glance.  Arwen had never openly defied Elrond.  They swallowed, holding their breath as the father and daughter stared each other down.  Elrond stood, throwing his napkin violently onto his empty place and walked out.  All eyes turned to the front at the lord's sudden departure.  Arwen looked down, before noting Aragorn's questioning eyes.  She shrugged lightly, glancing around before mouthing:

                  " He's not happy with me."

~*~

* She openly defied me.  She has never done that before.  What have I done now to lose my daughter's grace?  I just want to protect her.  Does she not see that?

                  Elrond paced his study, one hand to his temple and the other around his waist.

* She likes him.  That display was more to show me than him.  By his smile, I suspect he knows.

Elrond collapsed in a chair.

* Where are you, Kel?  I need you right now.  Our daughter is in love with an Edain.  Our sons and that same Edain leave in the morn to hunt orcs and I am on the verge of killing 2 so I may be at peace again.

                  He wished that she would glide in, lay her arm around his shoulder, a kiss to his temple and then tell him it would be all right.  Elrond sighed.  He had a vague notion that if Celebrian were here, she would already be planning the wedding.

* Why Arwen?  If it had been one of the boys, I could have dealt with it, but not my baby, my Undomiel.

His answer came in the form of his own voice and he cringed at the words.

                  " Some things cannot be changed."

Elrond laid his head on the desk.  Either way he went, he was going to lose a son and daughter.

~*~

                  After dinner, Estel left for his room.  He heard her footsteps behind him and simply put a hand behind him.  She took it with both of hers.

                  " Ada is most defiantly not happy with me," Arwen said, " I bet I will get a lecture just as you have once you leave in the morning."

                  " I feel bad for you," Aragorn replied.

                  " I fell bad for myself.  He has never been so angry with me," Arwen laid her head on his shoulder.

He gently kissed her hair, sending a thousand sensations running through her body.  They stopped outside her room.  Arwen licked her lips.

                  " Do you not have to pack and such?" Arwen asked, " I can help.  I have helped Elladan and Elrohir before."

                  " They are your brothers.  It is ok for you to be in their bedchambers.  It is not for me," Aragorn answered.

                  " There is an outer chamber, or the balcony," Arwen began.

                  " Nightingale, I do not want your reputation spoiled on my account," Aragorn shook his head firmly.

                  " Please, Estel.  I-" Arwen looked up at him, " I do not want you to go yet."

Aragorn sighed, shaking his head.

                  " Come on."

Arwen swung his hand gaily as they continued past her room.  Many Elves glanced at them questioningly.  All knew they were not wed and only bedrooms were down this hall.

~*~

                  Arwen sat on the balcony of his room.  She smiled, seeing a sketchbook.  She opened it and then quickly glanced back to see where Aragorn was before continuing.  He was bent over his sword, fingers memorizing every groove for any breaks.  She turned the pages faster, easily recognizing the black and white sketches from various places around Imladris.  She turned to the last few pages and just stared.  She was looking at herself.  There were 3 pictures, one of a full portrait and 2 of her among the gardens.

                  " Arwen?"

                  Arwen's head darted up.  Aragorn sat beside her.

                  " What are you doing?"

                  " Nothing."

Arwen's hands trembled as she tried to put the sketchbook back where she had found it without him seeing.

                  " Then what is the nothing you are trying to so hard to hide from me?" Aragorn asked, amused as he glanced up at the stars.

                  Arwen laid it between them.  Aragorn drew in a breath, instantly recognizing it.  He had meant to throw it into the fire.

                  " You looked through it?" he whispered.

Arwen nodded.

                  " You are a wonderful artist.  Ada never mentioned that."

                  " He does not know.  It has never mattered," Aragorn shrugged.

                  " It is a beautiful gift," Arwen said.

                  " It means nothing."

                  " Then may I have it?"

Aragorn shrugged.

                  " If you wish.  It was going to be fire kindling."

Arwen picked up the book, pulling it almost possessively to her chest as she stood.

                  " Thank you."

Aragorn shrugged.

                  " They were of no use to me."

Arwen placed a kiss on his cheek.

                  " They are of use to me," she flushed a little, " I shall let you sleep."

Aragorn stood also, lifting her land to his lips.  Arwen sent him a small smile, before turning to leave. Aragorn fell across his bed, falling asleep before he even hit it.  Arwen appeared again, brushing away the hair from his face.  She placed a kiss on his forehead.  He was beautiful in sleep as he was in life, though it was strange to see him with his eyes closed.  She quickly turned to leave.  If anyone caught her in here and reported it to her father with the wrong idea…  Arwen shuddered at the thought.  Elrond would skin them both.

                  She closed the door hoping to sneak down towards her room.  She took a step and heard an all too familiar cough.  She froze and then groaned, waiting.

                  " What were you doing in Aragorn's room, Arwen Undomiel?"

Arwen's clear gray eyes met her father's defiantly.

                  " Maybe I should not tell you."

What little self-control Elrond had received in his study, he lost at her insinuation.  He had come to apologize, but that had been thrown into the wind a time ago.

                  " Arwen, I am disgusted by this behavior.  I do not care if you hate me.  I am your father," he turned her head to face him, " You will respect me."

Arwen looked down.

                  " Yes, Adar," her whisper was barely audible.

                  Elladan had heard the raised voice of Elrond and stepped into the hallway.  The tears behind Arwen's eyes made him cringe.  She hated to be reprimanded.

                  " Ada, your voice is far too loud for me to sleep through," Elladan interrupted.

                  " Then ignore it," Elrond said, " I am speaking to your sister."

                  " Maybe you best take it elsewhere than the hallway," Elladan said, and then added, " You would not want us leaving tomorrow to be killed from lack of sleep?"

Elrond nodded in agreement.  His steel hand wrapped around Arwen's upper arm.  Arwen sent Elladan a pleading look handing him a book.

                  " In my room," she mouthed.

                  Arwen sighed in relief when Elladan took the sketchbook.  Elrond would have most happily used it for kindling.  She did not understand his mood.  He had never been like this when other Elves had pursued her.  Why he was different with Estel…With Aragorn.  Arwen's eyes flashed with realization.  Ada was afraid.  Estel was Edain and she was less than full-Elven.  Her spouse would be the race she would become.

                  " Why were you in Estel's room?

                  " I was not in his actual room.  I sat out on the balcony while he packed.  It was just for company, Ada.  You need not worry.  Estel is honorable and I have morals," Arwen soothed, " You look tired, Ada.  Elladan and Elrohir's leavings have never made you look this weary.

Elrond collapsed in a chair.  Arwen curled up in her father's lap like she had when she was a child.  Elrond gently stroked her hair.

                  " I am sorry for being so mean, Ada."

Elrond felt tears come to his eyes.

                  " I only want to protect you, Undomiel.  You are my star," Elrond whispered.

Arwen felt her throat close with emotion and she sniffed slightly.  She had always been close to her father.  She kissed his cheek.

                  " Im meleth le, Ada** (I love you, Daddy)**."

Elrond pulled her closer, beginning to sing to her softly in Elvish after whispering softly:

                  " A im le, Undomiel."

~*~

                  Arwen waited impatiently for Aragorn to exit.  When he did, her eyes widened.  He looked nothing like the Elvin prince he was, but more like one of the Edain.  She took his bow carefully, then one of his hands.

                  " So you are really going?"

Aragorn looked down at her with a sad smile.

                  " Yes, though it seems no one thinks I should."

                  " I was just asking.  I am sure you are able.  My brothers and father are not quick to let anyone go out into battle."

Aragorn sent her a half-smile.

                  Elrond watched them as he quickly approached.  He had spent last night, rocking Arwen to sleep, like when she was a child.  His heart clenched as she smiled up at Estel, leaning up to bestow a kiss upon his cheek.  He looked down, trying to not be angered.  She had to let her heart decide and it seemed that her heart was set upon Estel.  He brushed by the 2, not bearing to watch it anymore.  He was going to lose her.

~*~

                  " Ada is sad," Elrohir muttered.

The downcast cloud strode in front of Aragorn and Arwen, his distress clear as the stone set in the circlet upon his brow.

                  " He fears to lose her," Elladan perceived.

                  " She likes Estel," Legolas spoke up softly, " She looks at him as she did Glórhen."

The twins were silent.  Thought they respected and loved Estel, he was Edain.  He was going to die one day.  They did not want to lose their sister also in that fashion.  Elladan sighed, glancing at Elrohir sadly.  It was not their place to interfere.

~*~

                  Arwen held onto Sulroche's bridle, letting Aragorn mount.

                  " Write me?" she whispered, " I will be returning to Lorien soon."

Aragorn nodded.

                  " Till our next meeting, Nightingale."

The 5 horses leapt away.  Arwen watched them go, feeling her father pull her close.  Elrond heard her whisper and tears threatened to boil at them.

                  " Fare thee well, Estel, may Varda guide your path back to me."

**AN: Just a few things.  I mentioned that Elrond's words hit Aragorn like a slap.  Elrond does not slap Aragorn.  Just wanted to clear that up.  Review this, please!! Thanks!  What should happen next?  I haven't written it yet, so any ideas would be great.  **


	9. Chapter 9 I guess i bettered tell them

Chapter 9

I guess I had bettered tell them

                  The 5 ran into no trouble as they journeyed to Lindon.  Círdan met them at a camp outside of Mitholond and far from the Sea.  He had no wish to awaken the desire in the warriors ere they left.

                  " Welcome, I wish it were under more lax circumstances that we met," Círdan greeted them, " Come into the tents.  Dinner is almost ready and you may meet your traveling partners."

                  Glorfindel bid them to go ahead, staying by Círdan.  Elladan led the way inside, his stomach grumbling softly.  3 Elves jumped from their seats that they had been lounging in.  They immediately relaxed.

                  " We thought you to be Círdan," one explained, " I am Esseóre."

                  " Elladan."

Both caught arms.

                  " My brother, Elrohir, Legolas, and other brother, Estel."

The 3 Elves' brows furrowed.

                  " Master Elrond had only 3 children, yet you say there are 4?" one asked.

                  " I am one of those children.  I do know whom my brother is," Elladan answered, with a smile.

The other 2 Elves, Oiralomë and Ellolori were both dark haired.  This was good save the fact that Legolas would stand out since he was the blonde.  If they were captured…  Elladan mentally berated himself for thinking such thoughts.  Círdan and Glorfindel rejoined them.

                  " Let us eat."

~*~

                  Aragorn slipped out after dinner.  He easily found Sulroche.  The horse nuzzled his hand, searching for a treat.  Aragorn produced a cube of sugar with a smile.

                  " Estel," a voice came.

Aragorn turned to see Esseóre.

                  " You should not wander.  Even this close to the camp."

                  " Orcs are not here.  They fled long ago.  They went that way," Aragorn shrugged.

                  " You are a master tracker.  You will be a good addition.  We have 3 sons of Elrond with us.  Lady Varda smiles upon our group," Esseóre said, " Or maybe we do indeed have only 2 sons of Elrond, for I do not think you are one."

Aragorn turned.

                  " Foster son, yes, but by blood, no," he replied, " Elladan has always watched out for me, so he will not like to hear your disagreement.  Keep it to yourself.  I am glad you came to me instead of him."

                  " I have no wish to be decapitated before the trip begins," Esseóre chuckled, " All know of the twins.  They are already legends."

Aragorn merely shook his head.  One would never guess it.

~*~

                  Glorfindel was late in joining them, not even bearing his weapons and such.

                  " Elladan, you will lead.  I am not going."

A hush fell over the 7.

                  " But," Elladan began.

                  " I promised Êlenrana I would merely escort you here.  She will take my own sword and kill me if I join you," Glorfindel shrugged with a grin.

                  " I would like to see that," Estel spoke up with chuckle.

                  " I will use your own sword and do the same to you if you wish a demonstation," Glorfindel shot back.

                  " As you wish," Estel began to unsheath his sword.

Glorfindel waved it away.

                  " Elrond then would take a turn at me also and after watching him kill, you do not want him mad at you with a sword in hand," Glorfindel muttered so only Estel heard, then louder, " Get you all out of here.  This camp will remain until you return.  If you run into trouble, you should not be too far away."

The 7 thundered off.

~*~

                  " Who wants to take first watch?" Elladan asked, leaning against his horse.

Aragorn made a move, but Elladan's swift headshake changed that.  Elrohir ducked his head at the painful memory.  Glórhen had taken the first watch 2 nights in a row.

                  " I will," Esseóre said cheerfully.

                  Aragorn pulled out his bedroll, whistling softly to himself.  He had heard the tune when they had rested for lunch.  The nightingale's tune.

                  " Beautiful song," Ellolori commented.

                  " Nightingale."

                  " My sister does not sing a song that goes like that," Elrohir jested.

Aragorn flushed a deep red.

                  " So you are the one whom the Evenstar has set her affections upon?" Oiralomë was grinning from his roll.

                  " Aye, let me be," Aragorn turned over.

                  " Legolas found them out in the gardens.  Do you wish to tell that tale, Legolas?" Elladan joined in.

                  Legolas chucked, but made no move to tell the story.  Aragorn sighed in relief.

                  " No, I will not tell on him.  His father might kill him himself," Legolas said.

Legolas caught Aragorn's thankful glance, even though the story would have been mostly made up for there had been nothing to see.  Legolas nodded with a smile back, before leaning against the tree to stare up at the stars.  Aragorn closed his eyes, drifting off into a light sleep.

~*~

                  Aragorn could hear whispers.

                  " Is he dead?"

                  " His eyes are closed."

Then Elladan's voice.

                  " He's sleeping, idiots.  Let him be."

                  " You told us to wake him and he looked dead."

                  " He is different than us."

                  " How?"

Elladan paused, adding softly.

                  " He is Edain."

                  " Why is he traveling with us?"

                  " Because he must learn the skills.  Father asked it, or he asked it of Father.  He will not let us down.  I trained him myself."

                  " Hey, I helped."

                  Aragorn had to chuckle at Legolas' tone.  He opened his eyes.

                  " I hope you 3 are done talking about me so I can wake up."

3 heads flushed.

                  " Sorry, it just surprised us," Oiralomë offered a hand.

                  " Tis fine," Aragorn waved it off and then turned a heel into the forest.

~*~

                  The 7 dismounted at the obvios site of an orc camp.  Elladan shuddered. 

                  " The Elves are dead."

The captives lay strewn in a pile, naked.  Most were women.

                  " Mark it on the map.  We will burn the bodies here," Elladan put a hand to his temple.

Aragorn put a hand on his brother's shouldar.

                  " They no longer suffer, brother."

Elladan just nodded.  Elrohir set to making a fire so the goblins did not find the bodies and further worsen the conditions.

~*~

                  Aragorn was on watch.  3 days with nothing more than signs of them.  This was becoming increasingly boring to him.  A body fell in beside him.

                  " I can take a full watch.  You need not watch me."

Aragorn surmised it to be Elladan.

                  " I did not come to watch you.  Something draws close," Legolas leaned back against a tree, his bow across his knees.

                  " You have not alerted the others?"

                  " They need not know until I am sure of what it is."

A loud piercing scream split the night air.  Legolas winced, seeing the dark figures.

                  " I had better tell them."

AN: Ok, ok, the good part's coming! I promise…


	10. Chapter 10 Black blood, red blood

Chapter 10

Black blood, red blood

                  _Boom, boom, boom_.  You could hear them coming.  There were many.  Aragorn clutched his sword.  His first fight and he was destined not to fall.  The rocs spilled from the forest like ants from their hill.  Aragorn leapt into action, noting that Legolas remained by his side, as if to watch him.

                  " Seems you need the watching," Aragorn muttered, having to watch Legolas' back constantly.

                  " Shut it," Legolas rolled his eyes, his knives fast a work since he had decided to save his arrows.

                  The fighting was most intense there.  Aragorn ducked, lunged, putting his sword to good use inside the orc bodies.  Vile black blood stained its silver blade and his traveling clothes were uncomfortably sticky with it also.  Elladan was having a bit of trouble, so many coming at him since he seemed to be the one who was the strongest.  Aragorn's eyes were drawn to Esseóre.  An arrow had imbedded itself in his shoulder as the orcs pulled him with them.

                  " No," the roar froze all around him.

He had seen the other Elves, though the twins had tried to block his view.  No one deserved the cruelty that would come.

                  The outnumbered Elves moved quicker, trying to get Esseóre.  To be taken by an orc was a fate worse than Mandos even though Mandos was most usually the gathering place for Elves who were captured.  The Elves charged after Esseóre, forgetting their own safety.  Aragorn fell behind a bit, the years having put more pounds, making him stronger than them, but not as quick.  The Elves froze as other orcs appeared behind them, grim smiles sickening the Elves.  They were surrounded.

                  " Put down your weapons."

Aragorn hid behind a tree to watch, careful not to make a sound.

                  The Elves all looked up at Elladan.  Elladan sighed and was the first to put down his weapons which were then kicked over to the side.  The orcs laughter and foul language made the Elves cringe as Elrohir, Legolas and Ellolori put down their weapons also.  Oiralomë refused, instead making eye contact with Elladan.  The Elf bolted, lunging by the guards since he was the fastest of their group.  The orcs did not react until he was already out of their sight.

                  " Let him go.  He will be dead in hours.  We have friends around here."

Aragorn moved after Oiralomë.

                  Oiralomë jumped into a tree, hearing the footsteps.  A soft call of a nightingale came.  Oiralomë remembered one of their group whistling it.

                  " Estel?"

The mortal came into view.  Oiralomë jumped down.

                  " You saw?"

~*~

                  Elladan stood straight while the orc leader circled him, cursing, spitting, and pushing the Elf.  The 4 other Elves of the group watched in fear.  Elladan stared straight-ahead, unfeeling, hatred bubbling under his calm exterior.  Give him a weapon and he would have single handedly killed all the orcs around him.

                  " Answer me, wrench."

                  The blow sent him sprawling.  Guffaws came from the orcs watching.  Elladan used his sleeve to wipe off his blood mouth, standing again.  The echoing metallic sound of a sword being drawn made him breathe in quickly, sending a prayer to Varda for a quick death.  The tip of it began a trail upon his right cheek, ending by his lower jaw. The trickle of blood made him twitch his jaw, but other than that, he did not flinch nor show any pain.  The Elves, mainly Elrohir began to struggle when the same tip trailed down his brother's neck.  They threw Elladan to the ground and then all the orcs joined in on the brutal kicking game.

                  " Let him be," Elrohir yelled, hearing the sharp crack and his brother's cry.

Heads, ugly heads turned towards him.

                  " Why, they are twins," an orc began, " DO they not remind you of Elrond?"

                  " I bet you they are both his sons.  Saw your mother years ago.  Lovely dame she was-"

Elladan forgot his pain in that moment, lunging at the orc, using the orc's own sword to drive it through him.  One of the foul creatures brought its sword through Elladan's right chest.  Elladan fell back, breathing rapidly, though his hate filled blue eyes never wavered from his tormentors.

                  " Throw him aside.  Let the goblins eat him.  He will be dead soon.  Wish I could see them rip the flesh off him," the leader snarled.

Elladan was thrown against a tree.  AN orc lifted a bow, the arrow filling where the sword had been.  Elladan winced.  It had just trapped him against the tree.

                  Elrohir gave a loud cry, seeing his brother's pain and making a move towards him.  He was swiftly kicked into subordination.  Elrohir looked back, staring at his brother.  At least one of them would survive this.  The soft song of a nightingale played a familiar tune only the Elves would understand and the orcs hate, but from where it came, they could not find.  Elrohir smiled.  Estel.  Elladan would be safe.

                  " Gilthoniel, A! Elbereth.  We will remember we who-" Esseóre dared to sing the lyrics.

The orcs brutally threw him down.  Elrohir, Legolas and Ellolori turned their heads, unable to do anything, but listen to the screams that forever branded themselves in their dreams.

~*~

                  Oiralomë kept a grueling pace.  He was days from the camp.  Aragorn had gone back to follow the orcs.  Glorfindel should still be there, he hoped.  Oiralomë picked up the pace.  He had all their lives depending on him.  He did not want to be the only one of their party that lived.

~*~

                  Estel broke the arrow, enabling Elladan to move away from the tree.  Estel ripped parts of his tunic, quickly stuffing it into the holes.  The wound on the right side of Elladan's face had already begun to heal, but the pink edging showed it would leave a light scar.  Other than the chest would, Elladan was only bruised.

                  " How is Elrohir?" Elladan asked.

                  " They know I am trailing them.  Last I saw they were beating Esseóre for singing to Varda," Aragorn answered.

                  " They know Elrohir is a son of Elrond.  I cannot believe they let me go," Elladan slowly stood, testing out his arm that he had feared was broken.

                  " They would have loved to watch goblins come and eat you while alive," Aragorn reminded grimly.

                  Elladan silently picked up the discarded weapons.  The bows were broke, but fixable and the orcs had not bothered to dump out the quivers or break the sword blades.  The 2 found a place to hide the remaining weapons before setting out after the orcs.

~*~

                  Oiralomë could hear horse hooves.  Blood pounded so loudly in his head that he had not heard it until the hooves were nearly upon him.  He hid.  The rider stopped nearby.

                  " Young Elf, I know you're here," the rider faced him.

Oiralomë relaxed, exiting his hiding place.  It was Mithrandir.

~*~

                  The 4 Elves huddled together, mostly around the softly whimpering Esseóre.  Elrohir was trying to remember his father's many healing techniques.  Glarg, the one they had surmised to be somewhat of the leader, sneered from his place nearby.  The 4 Elves were so beautiful; even the one beaten still glimmered with an inner light.  Glarg rose, his eyes fixed on the only one with light colored hair.  Such were rarities among the Elves now.

                  Ellolori noticed the orc's movement.  He glanced at Legolas who was too busy helping Elrohir to care for his own well being.

                  " Leg-"

Legolas gave a sharp cry as he was pulled up by his hair.  He lashed out before one hand pulled his slim wrists together.

                  " Here, do as you wish," Glarg threw him towards a couple orcs, " But do not kill him or take him.  That pleasure I want."

                  Elrohir made a motion to stand, taking the position as leader since his brother was gone.  Legolas' headshake and dark glare stilled the Elf's movements.  The Elf titled his head proudly as he was led away.  Elrohir leaned over Esseóre.  Tears fell from Elrohir's brown eyes to the ground.  First his brother, now Legolas, none of them would escape this, this time unscathed.  These orcs were bent on turning them all and they were doing a good job of it, singling out the strong ones first.  Grunts and cackles came from nearby.  Ellolori had the strength to watch it, respect rising for the Prince when the Elf refused to cry out.

                  " Do you see that, Elves?  Soon your blood will litter the ground.  Or, we might keep you all for our enjoyment.  Haven't seen such pretty male Elves for a while now," Glarg said softly with a hideous smile.

The 3 Elves cringed.  They'd rather go through the very fires of Mordor than be a slave to the orcs.

~*~

                  Aragorn's hand found his sword hilt.  Elladan put a hand on his, shaking his head.  They could see Legolas from here.  The large band watching with a sick amusement as the 3 or 4 orcs tried different, but painful methods to get the Prince to cry out.  Legolas was no stranger to this.  The twins and him had been captured one time before for a day.  They had never told anyone for no outward scars had been issued.

                  Aragorn's lips formed the familiar tune.  It was the only one that he knew would give them hope.  The tune to Varda's song resonated through the woods, making the orcs growl and whimper in pain at the sheer beauty.  Elladan joined in, forming the harmony.

~*~

                  Elrohir smiled, hearing the 2 distinct notes, caused by 2 people.  Hopefully Estel and Elladan.  His eyes hardened as he glared at the orcs.

                  " A! Elbereth Gilthoniel! Silvern penna míriel o menal aglar elenath," Elrohir lifted his voice to the song.

                  The orcs growled louder, trying to drown out the music with their clamor.  Legolas' soft voice from where he laid curled up was barely heard even as the other 2 joined in.  The orcs kicked the lying one even more, trying to make him be quiet.  Glarg's hands found Elrohir's neck.  He pushed the Elf harshly upon a tree.  Elrohir continued to sin, his brown eyes like the hard bark he was pushed again.  He was surprised when Glarg's hand touched his hair.

                  " You are so beautiful Elf."

Elrohir's eyes widened, making a motion to push away.

Elladan cringed when the vile creature's lips found his brother's.  Elrohir was busily trying to do all he could to remove the body trying to crush him against the tree.  Elladan strung his bow, the harmony dying off.  The twin's hand trembled with rage as he let go.  Aragorn joined in, picking off the unknowing orcs.

                  " Go, I will keep an eye out," Aragorn urged.

                  Elladan stood from the darkness.  The few remaining orcs turned on their heel and ran, babbling about a dead Elf resurrected.  Elladan strode over to his brother, puling off his clean under shirt as he did so.

                  " Go get washed."

Elrohir sent him a thankful glance, taking the shirt to use as a cloth, already using his sleeve to furiously wipe his mouth and spitting with every breath.

                  Ellolori stood from Esseóre's side to join Elladan by Legolas'.  Legolas' eyes were shut tightly, his body curled up in a ball, still softly singing.  Elladan shook the Elf, but Legolas only continued, his brow furrowing a bit more into his head.

                  " Legolas," Elladan said softly, " _Teli ad galad **(Come back to light)**_."

                  " Did they…" Ellolori trailed off.

                  " They have begun it," Elladan said abruptly, " We must get him to a more skilled healer.  The horses fled back towards the camp, so they should know we are in trouble soon."

                  Elrohir returned, looking to have rubbed his lips raw.  The twin still spat with every step.  He pulled up a sword and jabbed it into the dead Glarg, muttering curses all the while.

                  " Aragorn, we are ready to go," Elladan called, helping Legolas up with Ellolori helping on the other side.

                  " Aragorn?  The son of Arathorn?  Estel is that Aragorn?" Ellolori asked softly.

Elladan nodded his head.

                  " Aragorn, come now.  Elrohir will need help with Esseóre if he cannot walk."

Silence still returned his call.

                  " Maybe he went out too far.  Come on," Elladan led the way.

                  Esseóre faired better than Legolas, able to walk and conscious.  Elladan retrieved the weapons, returning them to their rightful owners.

                  " Aragorn," Elladan called impatiently again.

Elrohir looked around worriedly.  Twas not like Estel to play games when he knew people were injured.

                  " Estel, if you are up to-"

Ellolori cut him off, picking up a fallen small knife.  Elladan's face took on a pained look at the blood, which stained the knife Elrond had given out long ago.  Crimson red human blood stained it.  Estel's blood.

**AN: Ok, I admit it, I did have a remote idea for this chapter and I did write a scene, but someone (an anonymous person) asked that Aragorn get really hurt.  Here we go…**


	11. Chapter 11 But do no rash

AN: THANK YOU for all the reviews.  I am so, well, happy, to see that I hit the 40 mark.  Thanks so much and I'm sorry for that cliffhanger.  Not really, but hey, it gave you something to look forward to in this story.  So, where is Estel…

Chapter 11

But do no rash

                  Oiralomë rode behind Mithrandir upon his own horse and with the bridles of the other's horses, quickly approaching the camp.  They had caught all 7 of the horses thankfully.  Círdan walked out, hearing the hoof beats.

                  " Why are you…" Círdan trailed off, " Orcs?"

                  " Aye sir, we were attacked a day ago.  All but Estel and I were taken."

                  Glorfindel strode out with- Oiralomë's eyes widened-the most beautiful of all Elvish women, Arwen Evenstar and her father, Elrond.

                  " Oiralomë," the call jerked him from his gaping, " Where are the others?  There were 7."

                  " Orcs, lord Glorfindel.  Only Estel and I escaped, I because I am fast and he because, well, he's Edain," Oiralomë answered.

                  Elrond looked between Glorfindel's pained face and the Elf carefully, as if trying to understand what was going on.

                  " What is going on?"

It was Arwen who spoke.  Glorfindel turned his head grimly.

                  " Elrond, would you like to ride with us?  We are going orc hunting."

~*~

                  Elladan cursed himself mentally with every step.  Estel was gone.  There had been no other trace of him.  Anywhere.  Elrohir glanced over Legolas' bobbing head at his brother.  Elladan was taking this loss the hardest, but no emotion shone on his face.  Elrohir hoped that they found Estel quickly before grief began to eat away at his brother.  Twas a horrible way to die.

Ellolori and Esseóre were strides in front of them, talking quietly.  Elrohir glanced back at Legolas whose head rested on his chest.

                  " We need to hurry."

Elladan's head jerked up and then he glanced at Legolas.

                  " Aye or he will become one of them or like Míriel, Fëanor's mother whose body remained long after the _fëa_ left it."

~*~

                  " Ada, let me come," Arwen pleaded.

                  " You are a woman," Elrond argued, tired of the argument they had been holding while he readied his things, " I will say it once more and then not again.  No."

                  " Then I will ask again," Arwen shot back.

                  " We are going to hunt orcs, Undomiel, not butterflies.  Who knows what conditions your brother's will be in?" Elrond lessened his harsh tone, seeing her eyes drop quickly, " If it were not that I feared my healing skills will be needed, I would not be going either."

~*~

                  " Go on ahead," Elladan said to Ellolori and Esseóre, " We need to rest him and try another healing technique.  Try to go get help."

The 2 Elves moved off at a quick jog.  Elrohir bent over his brother.

                  " Why did you send them away?"

Elladan looked up.  Elrohir backed away, surprised.  There were tears in his brother's eyes and already one made its way down his cheek.  Estel's disappearance and now that they were losing one of their closest friends had finally broken through Elladan's stern and rock mask, though Elrohir suspected it to be more for Estel.  Elladan and Estel had always been inseparable.

                  " There are some things we can live without seeing.  And Elf giving up is one of them."

~*~

                  Glorfindel held up a hand and the band of 10 slid to another abrupt stop, once again almost hitting each other.

                  " Glorfindel," one began.

                  " Shh," Glorfindel hissed.

                  " Feet," Elrond heard it also.

                  2 Elves crested a hill.  Elrond pushed his horse into a gallop without another thought seeing 2 dark haired heads.  Glorfindel easily caught up, the ground between the horses and the waving Elves lessening.

                  " Glorfindel, over the hill,' one said, " The twins are there with Legolas.  Legolas is hurt.  I think they almost broke-"

The 2 leaders had already sprung away, hearing the dreaded b-word.

~*~

                  Elladan stood bow ready.  2 horses crested the hill and he relaxed.  The glint of blonde hair was Glorfindel, but the other Elf was dark haired and he was unable to recognize him from that far.

                  " Is that Ada?" Elrohir hissed.

Elladan's eyes widened.

                  " We best hope he does not notice your new marks and wounds."

Elladan's hands pulled his tunic around him closer, trying to hide the bloodstains.

                  " You best hope he does not notice your lips."

Elrohir pushed his brother.  Elladan chuckled as Elrohir swiped the back of his hand across his mouth again, as if orc residue still remained.

                  " All I want is a bath and to burn these clothes," Elrohir muttered, " I could never-"

Elrohir abruptly stopped.  The riders were in hearing range.

                  Elrond looked over his sons, his eyes lingering on Elladan's face and then his chest, before turning his attention to Legolas.

                  " I like the mark, even though it is obvious you were hurt worse.  We could see the blood splotch on your back from the hill," Glorfindel said softly.

                  " Orcs do not like the sons of Elrond.  We killed most of them.  They were the band that tortured Nana," Elladan replied.

Elrond's soft intake of breath indicated he had heard.  The healer stood, eyes on his son.

                  " Legolas will be fine.  He has a strong will.  He should wake soon," Elrond said, " Now off with that shirt.  I want to see what damage you tried to hide."

Elladan eased out of his shirt.  Elrond shook his head.

                  " Tis a wonder you are not dead."

Elladan winced, letting his father do his work.  Elrohir stood with a smug grin.

                  " What about you, Elrohir?"

                  " I am fine, Ada."

                  " Check his face," Elladan replied, putting back on his shirt.

                  " Elladan," Elrohir exclaimed.

                  Legolas groaned, turning their attention away.  The Elf put a hand to his bruised forehead.

                  " What hit me?  I feel as if all the armies of Arda trampled over me."

The Elves around chuckled as they joined the 2 Elf-lords.  Legolas' eyes flew open.

                  " I did not know I had an audience to watch me sleep.  Must be because I am a Prince," Legolas winced as he struggled to sit up.

                  " Your ribs should be quite sore.  You had about 5 broken before I came," Elrond stilled his motions.

                  Legolas nodded, lying back down.

                  " Are we the only 3 that escaped?"

                  " We are here also," Ellolori said.

The 3 moved into view.  Legolas glanced around at all the faces.

                  " Then where is Estel?"

~*~

                  Aragorn gingerly put a hand to his throbbing head, feeling the caked blood around the wound.  He looked around and groaned.  He was in a cave.  Firelight shone a ways away.  Aragorn took a breath, clearing his mind and glancing at his sleeping guard.  Where was the nearest exit?  A hand gripped his shoulder.

                  " And where are you going?"

~*~

                  Elrond looked around also, his heart sinking.  His youngest was not among them.

~*~

                  Arwen sat on the grass, a ways from the camp, her bright eyes ever scanning the horizon.  She was going to see Estel again.  Butterflies flew through her stomach.  She was glad they were returning.  The last month had been lonely in Imladris.  The noise of hooves reached her ears.  He stood up, brushing off her skirts.

~*~

                  A beautiful dark haired maiden was waiting for them not too far away, her skirts blowing with the grass.

                  " Who is that?" Ellolori asked.

                  " Arwen," Elrohir answered.

                  " The nightingale?" Oiralomë grinned.

                  " Aye, the nightingale that will sing no more," Elladan said grimly.

The 6 looked down.  Elladan pulled his horse to a stop.

                  " Sister," he dismounted, giving her a hug, " Come.  Ride with me back."

                  " Where is Estel?" Arwen asked, " I will ride with him."

                  " Arwen," Elladan began.

                  " This best not be a cruel joke, Elladan," Arwen scanned the faces, " Legolas."

Legolas looked up.

                  " Do not ask me, Arwen, for I have no answer, except that he is not with us now.  He may be dead, but he may also be alive."

Arwen backed away into Elladan.  She let her brother engulf her in a hug as she buried her face in his robes.

                  " This is all we found," He handed her the cleaned blade, " But do not rash.  He must be alive.  Fate would not have saved him only to kill him before his time."


	12. Chapter 12 Escape, Mandos and bodies

Chapter 12

Escape, Mandos and Bodies

                  Pain, sharp pain, all over, in places pain had never existed or he never thought did exist.  He breathed in softly, careful not to awake them.  He flexed his right wrist with a grimace, trying not to scream in pain.  Broke it again.  It was ever a nuisance to him.  He looked around, trying to get his bearings, but they had so wisely put out the fire.  His hand touched something cold.  He smiled.  So where was that exit again?

~*~

                  Elrond paced in front of the tent window, watching his sons sleep on pallets nearby.  A sudden protectiveness had clenched his heart as if he was going to lose them also.  Elrond looked away.

_* I have failed.  I have lost the only heir to the throne of Gondor.  _

Elrond ran a hand through his quickly becoming ragged ebony hair again.  Failure, just the thought left a bad taste in his mouth.  He had failed Ereinion when he could not protect him.  He had failed all of Middle-Earth when Isildur took the ring; and now, he had lost the men's savior.  Elrond looked out at the river.

                  " Well, if that just is not a way to end this day."

~*~

                  He could feel the air from somewhere.  Aragorn walked along the cave wall silently, careful to make sure his steps were light though it pained him.  They were all asleep, thinking him dead.  They knew he was Edain and had not expected him to live.  When they checked in a few hours, they would find a dead body, his guard's.  Never leave your weapons unguarded, Aragorn thought smugly.

                  Aragorn stumbled on the rocky terrain, wincing when pain ran up his knees and a clatter of rocks echoed in the cave.  He froze, listening for any sounds.  He sighed in relief, continuing, trying to stretch his aching back.  His shoulders were almost bare of skin from the throngs of leather they had in their grasp.  A glimmer of moonlight shone.  The hole was above him.  Aragorn swore softly.  He took a breath, and then rotated his arms up, taking hold of the edge to lift himself up.  Pain surged, intense pain that made him drop to his knees, gasping for breath violently.  Aragorn composed himself.  Well, he was not climbing out of here.  Onto the second plan…

~*~

                  Elrond bent beside his oldest, noting the festering wound with a grimace.  He applied a bit more of a poultice upon it, watching his son moan in pain, but not awake.  Elrond brushed the hair from his son's face.  Elrohir made no sounds as he watched.  His father had always worried about them.  Maybe it was time to stop.  Elrohir closed his eyes.  The fire, the hatred that burnt in his blood would never be quenched until all orcs lay dead.  

                  Elrond ran a hand over his son's face gently, remembering when he had been just a boy.  Elrond traced the scar.  It would always be there.  Elrond grimaced.  This son had always been the quiet and sensitive one.  Now it would only be worse.  Elves did not like imperfection.  Elrond straightened.  They would just have to keep their tongues in check if they did not wish to lose them or their place in Imladris.

~*~

                  Arwen found her father bent beside Elladan.  Elrohir stopped her from entering.

                  " The arrow was poisoned.  Some new devilry they have invented.  You should not see."

Arwen pushed him aside, moving slowly.  She breathed in.   Elrond looked up quickly.

                  " Elrohir, remove you sister."

                  " No, Ada.  Let me help."

                  Elladan's face was covered in a pallor, the life seeming to drain from him.  Arwen could see the beads of sweat gathering upon his forehead.  She quickly picked up a wet cloth, averting her eyes from the blood.  Elrond was covered in it.

                  " The wound reopened when he tried to sit up.  Somehow they have made a poison that does not act until hours, even days after administered.  I have never seen this," Elrond muttered to Círdan by his side.

                  " You will find a way."

Elrond glanced up at his daughter with a hint of a smile, before turning back to his work.  

                  Legolas joined Elrohir in the doorway.  Elrohir looked away and then up again, tears pooling in his brown eyes.

                  " He won't live through the night."

~*~

                  Aragorn cursed silently, hearing the loud labored breathing of his body.  Even the orcs could be quieter.  He gripped the sword tighter, hearing footsteps and the garble.  They were coming.

_* Oh please, Lady Varda, if you hear me.  Save me from this._

~*~

                  A hand lighted on Elrond's shoulder.

                  " Go get some rest.  Even I can watch one that is wounded and report if it changes," a blurry Glorfindel was visible through Elrond's sleepy eyes.

                  " I am fine," Elrond waved a hand dismissively.

                  " You have been awake for the last 2 nights.  Go get some rest before I go through all these herbs and find one that makes you sleep," Glorfindel threatened, then added in a milder tone, " If you do not, you will be no good to him when he awakes."

Elrond sighed with a nod.  He turned at the doorway.

                  " Yes, I will tell you if anything changes."

Elrond closed his mouth and with a sheepish grin, turned towards a nearby pallet.  Glorfindel leaned back in the chair, glancing at Elladan's still figure.  

*Come now, my friend.  You cannot part now.  Too young and it will kill your father to lose another to the orcs.  I do not believe I am strong enough to prevent him from leaving this time.  Do not fail us all now.

~*~

                  " Where am I?" 

His voice seemed to echo in the night.  He did not know where this place was.

                  " You are neither here, nor there.  Neither among the living nor dead."

He looked around for the speaker, but the blackness never faded.

                  " Who are you?  Where are you?  Why-"

A low, gravelly chuckle cut him off.

                  " You know who I am.  You always have.  As to where I am, I am in your dreams.  I am as real as the Elf holding your hand as you sleep."

                  The tent materialized, but no one saw him.  A hand lighted on his shoulder, but he could not see who it was.

                  " Come.  Let us go inside."

He followed him in, to where his father tried unsuccessfully to sleep.  Elrond's head kept turning to look at the body lying a few meters away.

                  " By the Valar, Elrond, go to sleep," Glorfindel said, not looking up from the arrow he was making.

                  " You expect me to sleep?"

Glorfindel looked up with a grin.

                  " Not really, but I will find that other son of yours and have him help me with a sleep serum."

                  " Then what good would I be?"

Glorfindel shrugged.

                  " None, just as I am."

                  The 2 visitors remained unnoticed, hearing and seeing all, but remaining unseen.  Glorfindel's eyes suddenly flickered up, as if he felt something.  His eyes stared right at them.

                  " Where are you?  I can feel your gaze," Glorfindel whispered.

Elrond turned.

                  " Now who is mad?  I believe you need the sleep more than I."

                  " He is here."

Elrond sighed.  Might as well talk if he could not sleep.

                  " Who?"

                  " Mandos."

                  Elrond leapt to his feet, running to Elladan's side.  Elrond backed from the body.

                  " The _fëa_ has left it," Elrond turned, " Bring him back.  You cannot have him."

He could feel the visitor's pity for his father.  He tried to turn his head, but he could not.

                  " Your father weeps for you."

Elrond was clutching the limp body to his chest.

                  " Not my eldest.  Not Celebrian's child.  I have failed.  Failed again and again, this time with my own son."

Elrond buried his face in the body, oblivious to Glorfindel's look of pity.  Glorfindel began to pull the lord from it.  Elrond tried to lash out, but the sleep deprevation gave Glorfindel the advantage.

                  " Let me be, can you not see he is dead?"

Círdan ran in, hearing Elrond's yell.  Glorfindel sent the lord a serious look.  Círdan began digging around in Elrond's bag, while Glorfindel struggled to hold the lord down.  Elrohir and Arwen ran in, both wide-eyed at the state of their father.

                  " What is going on?"

                  " Help me," Glorfindel replied.

Elrohir lent a hand.  Círdan pulled a poultice.

                  " Do not breathe," Círdan whispered softly.

The bearded lord waved the vile under Elrond's nose.  At first the lord resisted, but then began to relax, until he was deep asleep.

                  Glorfindel stood, moving away before taking a breath.

                  " What is going on?" Arwen asked, her eyes still wide at the hysterical father she had just seen writhing upon the floor.

                  " The _fëa_ has left," Glorfindel said wearily.

Arwen's arms fell around her brother's body as if her touch would prove them wrong.

                  " No, not Elladan.  What has he done to deserve Mandos?"

                  The visitor touched his shoulder.

                  " Your family mourns."

                  " Is it not normal, my lord?"

                  " So you know who I am?"

                  " I believe so.  You have come to take me to your place."

                  " No, I have come to bring you back.  Twas not you who should have taken that arrow.  You came from my place to here."

                  " You will let me return?"

That same chuckle came.

                  " Tis what I have said."

                  " Thank you."

The hand patted his shoulder, clenching it slightly, before pushing him slightly towards the body.

                  " Back to where you came."

~*~

                  Everyone's eyes were on Elrond as Elrohir and Círdan lowered the lord onto a pallet.  Arwen had ran out crying, no doubt to find somewhere to mourn in peace.  Glorfindel dropped his eyes to Elladan and just stared, glad everyone else was turned.

                  Those same steel gray eyes he remembered from what seemed so long ago, now met his as the black robed figure knelt beside the bed.  

* Tell no one, save Êlenrana.  

Glorfindel nodded.  He watched in awe as Elladan drew in a shaky breath, 2 blue eyes flying open.  Glorfindel took Elladan's hand.

                  " It seems Mandos threw you back."

Elladan's eyes widened.  Glorfindel leaned forward.

                  " I saw him."

Elladan opened his mouth to speak but Glorfindel shushed him, turning towards Círdan.

                  " I believe you should be waking that lord."

Círdan turned quizzically.  Elrohir began out the door.

                  " May I inquire why?  The man's son has died.  Let him have a moment."

Glorfindel shook his head with a smile.

                  " He will be wanting to see his son and I believe will be quite angry if he does not know."

                  Elrohir leapt towards his brother with a grin.

                  " You scared me to Mandos."

Elladan smiled weakly.

                  " I did not do it well enough if he threw you back also."

Elrohir could not stop smiling.  He ran to the tent entrance.

                  " Arwen, Arwen come quick.  He's awake."

In a flash, Arwen ran inside.  She threw her arms around Elladan shaking as she sobbed uncontrollably.  Elladan pulled her close, trying to comfort her.  Arwen slapped his arm suddenly, pulling back to wipe away her tears.

                  " You fool.  Next time you pick a poison to be administered, pick one Ada can treat."

Elladan hugged her.

                  " I will try to remember that, Evenstar."

A flurry of Elves rushed in.

                  " Where is lord Elrond?"

Glorfindel made a sweeping motion at the Elf lying on his stomach.

                  " He is indisposed of at the moment.  Can you tell it to me?"

Ellolori stepped forward, a look of apparent distress on his face.

                  " We have found something.  You may wish to ride out and see it with us."

~*~

                  Elrond came out of his sleep, fighting the haze that lingered.  He put a hand to his aching ribs.  It felt as if someone had tried to hold him down.  Elrond put a hand to his head as last night's events came back to him.  Tears threatened to pour over.

                  " Feeling better, Ada?  You always say everything looks better after a long rest."

Elrond's head slowly swiveled around, just staring in disbelief.  Elrond leapt up, pulling his eldest close.

                  " Do not ever scare me so."

Elladan smiled slightly, flushed a bit at being treated as a child.  Glorfindel strode in, a grim look on his face.

                  " Elrond, I hate to interrupt this, but we need you to identify the body."


	13. Chapter 13 Evasive wizards and nicknames

AN: Thank you all for the reviews.  There are almost 50.  I've never had that many.  Anyways, once again after this chapter I am stuck.  Give me some ideas for what should happen.  Now back to identifying that body…

Chapter 13

Evasive Wizards and nicknames

                  Elrond bent beside the mess with a grimace.  He picked up the familiar weapons and tears misted his eyes.  He stood abruptly turning to so the accompanying Elves could not see the tears as they ran down his face.

_*By the Valar, no…_

                  " Elrond?" Glorfindel gently prodded.

Elrond did not turn.  His slight sniff was heard by only Glorfindel who chose to ignore it.  Elrond sighed, glad they could not see his trembling lips and the tears coursing off his chin.  The cold voice that came from his mouth surprised even him.

                  " It is just remains.  There is nothing conclusive.  If he does not return in a month's time, then we will deem this body his."

Glorfindel nodded, motioning for the other Elves to collect the remains.  Elrond wiped his eyes on his sleeve once the other Elves were busy.  Estel was gone.

~*~

                  Elladan stared at the river.  They were not close enough to the ocean to suit him so the river had to make due.  He sighed, pulling his knees closer to his body.  

*Tis my fault.  I should have never let him come.  I cannot forgive Ada for sending him with me.  I cannot forgive myself for not keeping him nearby.  Foolishness, tis all it is.  Not again.  No one will I let close.

Legolas sat down beside him, just being silent as a wind whispered though the trees.  Elladan looked back slightly.

                  " What did they find?"

Legolas sighed hearing the all too familiar cold voice, leaning back on his palms.

                  " Estel's weapons and blood, a lot of blood," Legolas hesistated.

                  " What else?"

Elladan closed his eyes.  Blood  usually came from a body.

                  " They found a body."

                  Elladan stood with a start.  Legolas leapt up also, continuing after Elladan.  Elrond had been in no condition to tell anyone, so Glorfindel had asked him to tell the twins.  Legolas was glad he was not telling Arwen.

                  " The body is inconclusive.  It could be someone else."

Elladan turned around, his eyes lit with a fire.

                  " Someone else?  Come now, who else was on a hunting party.  The Edain?" his scournful tone surprised Legolas.  Usually the twin upheld the other half of his ansestors, " They are too afraid.  That is Estel's body.  He is dead."

Legolas weighed the chances that if he started running, Elladan would not try to kill him.  Legolas took a deep breath, sending the tents a woeful glance.

                  " It could have been someone else they killed and took Estel.  There is a mortal community nearby."

                  Elladan looked at the hand upon his shouldar.  How he wished he were a child again.  Then he could throw himself upon the floor and scream and cry with no reservations.

                  " It is not wrong to cry.  All do."

                  " Not the strong.  My father has never cried," Elladan wrenched his shouldar away.

                  " Your father has cried many times.  You did not see his tears when your spirit departed.  The strong mourn, maybe not openly, but sometimes the weak are those that believe they look stronger when no grief is shared."

                  " I do not share my grief."

                  Legolas almost slapped Elladan in exhapseration.  Since when had the eldest son of Elrond become so stubborn?

                  " You have lost your mother, countless friends and now you may have lost a brother and yet no tear have you shed," Legolas said softly.

                  " I have cried."

Legolas' head whipped around.  Elladan's face was still stony.  Had the twin spoken on had it been merely just Legolas' imagination?

                  " There were 4 of us left.  I sent 2 ahead.  There was an Elf injured.  They had almost turned him and then my foster brother had disappeared.  Even I was surprised with myself," Elladan began.

Legolas sat back down beside Elladan when the Elf did the same.  Legolas did not know what to say.  

                  Elrohir fell on Elladan's other side.

                  " Arwen is still crying."

                  " How about Ada?"

A wry smile lifted Elrohir's lips.

                  " He is crying with her, cradling her as if she is a toddler still.  She looks so small, so hurt.  She did not deserve this again," Elrohir whispered, emotion causing his voice to become hoarse.

Elladan's fist pounded the soft soil.

                  " Tis not fair."

                  " What?" Legolas asked.

There was plenty that was not fair.

                  " Why do such foul things befall those of my company?"

                  Both Legolas and Elrohir lost their voices.  They did not know that Elladan took these happenings so personally.

                  " It is not your fault nor poor leadership.  You just always have the worst circumstances," Elrohir threw his arm around his brother's shoulders, " If it means anything, I think you are a great leader."

                  " Go suck on another pair of orc lips," Elladan shrugged away his brother's arm, the quick snap not accustom to his behavior.

                  " That was low," Elrohir glared at his brother.

                  " Forgive me."

Elrohir stood, leaving without another word.

                  " He is your brother.  He is hurting, just like you.  Estel was like kin to him also," Legolas said softly.

Elladan looked up slowly and Legolas' face softened.  

The eldest son of Elrond was crying.  Tears coursed down his cheeks, dripping off his jaw.  Legolas marveled at the ability to stay so quiet while mourning so hard.

" Estel was not just my brother.  He was my friend, my link to everything I had always wanted to be."

                  " He is not lost yet."

Elladan brushed away the tears with a short laugh. 

                  " Yet."

~*~

                  Arwen hastily dried her tears, walking out of her tent.  She was going back to Lorien.  She would find some rest and peace there, or so she hoped.  As to Aragorn, they had not seen anything in a week.  Her hand brushed the small knife she kept by her side always.  The thundering of hooves made her shade her eyes from the morning sun to see who came.

                  Gilraen and Êlenrana pulled their horses to halts.  Arwen was surprised to see them without any escorts.  She caught Glorfindel's double take before he strode out, obviously not happy at his wife's thoughtlessness.

                  " Where are you escorts?"

                  " It is good to see you also, Herven," Êlenrana took his hand to dismount, a nearby Elf aiding Gilraen.

Glorfindel took in a deep breath.

                  " Ele, times are too dangerous for you to simply gallavant around without any escorts."

                  " We heard about Estel.  We had to come."

                  Arwen rushed towards them, seeing the tears in Gilraen's eyes.  She hugged the mortal woman.

                  " I am truly sorry for you loss."

                  " He is not lost yet.  Hope still remains."

Arwen smiled slightly, wishing she could believe.

                  " You have more than I."

Gilraen's eyes brightened and she fumbled in one of the pouches of her saddlebag for something.

                  " I am glad I brought this.  Come over here," Gilraen pulled the girl aside, seeing more Elves coming, noting their arrival.

                  Arwen watched as Gilraen unfolded a parchment and handed it to her.  Tears threatened to boil over.

                  " Estel," she whispered.

She recognized the strong, yet hesitant lines all too well.  She had memorized every mark in the sketchbook and look at these lines was like recognizing an Elf.

                  " Aye, he drew it and Êlenrana asked me to finish it," Gilraen rubbed the girl's arm comfortingly, " He will come back."

Arwen smiled sadly.  If only…

~*~

                  One foot after the other, again and again.  A loud grumble interrupted the silence demanding a meal to its malnutrioned stomach.  It had been a week since he had eaten last.  The entrance had taken days to find and luckily the orcs had never seen him.  The woods were quiet, too quiet, he noted.  He paused, tuning his ears to catch their whispers.

* There are intruders among us.  They carry many weapons and what harm they bring, we do not know.

Aragorn pressed his palm softly to a tree, slightly caressing the bark.

                  " Eldar egor Edain **(Elves or mortal)**?" he whispered.

The wind ruffled the tree branches.

* Edain, nin Eldar mellon** (Mortal, my Elvish friend)**

He turned his steps softly towards them.

~*~

                  Elrond was strangely subdued at the meal.  Everything went on around him, but he remained constant, his eyes fixed on his untouched plate.  Êlenrana touched his shoulder, detecting her husband's concern.

                  " You should eat."

                  " I do not want to."

Elrond's dull tone resembled that of a young child.

                  An older wrinkled hand fell on Elrond's shouldar.

                  " Eat, my friend.  You still have a life here.  It does not stop," Mithrandir took the seat beside Elrond.

                  " And where have you been?  You disappeared after delievering Oiralomë," Glorfindel asked.

                  " I had other business at a nearby Edain settlement.  They are looking for Edain recruiters for the Rohan riders," Mithrandir stabbed a piece of meat with his stine, " I believe Estel would be a great addition."

Elrond's head turned slowly.

                  " Estel is dead."

Mithrandir merely chuckled.

                  " Nonsense.  You have no body.  He is not dead.  There are some folks at the Edain settlement that would like the body of their father back."

Elrond still was not cheered.

                  " He is lost."

Mithrandir merely kept eating, a playful grin playing around the edges of his mouth.

~*~

                  Aragorn watched the camp closely.  He could not afford to make a bad descion now.  If he did not get care or food soon, he would be dead.  Aragorn took a deep breath, exiting the forest's safety.  It cried for him to return, the clamor fading with the wind.

                  " Halt," the guard turned suddenly, placing the tip of his sword ar the base of his throat, " Why, it's an Elf."

The other men came alive, eying him with suspicion.

                  " Orcs," Aragorn managed through his lead tongue, feeling his legs beginning to give out.

                  " Get him some food and water," a call came.

Aragorn crumpled to the ground, his body giving out after a week of living on nothing.

                  Something cold was at his lips.  Aragorn tested it, finding it was but water.  

                  " Can you sit up, Elf, so you may eat?"

Aragorn did so with some help.  A plate was put in front of him.  Aragorn ate slowly, careful not to scarf it down for fear of then injuring himself that way.  The men watched him warily still.  A kind faced, dark haired man sat across from him.

                  " Who are you, Elf?  You are far from home."

Aragorn smiled slightly.

                  " I am not an Elf.  I am just like you," Aragorn pushed back his hair.

The leader's face did not change, simply waiting for answers.

                  " I am…" Aragorn trailed off.

He could not give out his lineage.  A name and giggle from what seemed like another time came back to him.

                  " Call me Strider."


	14. Chapter 14 If you really call this livin...

AN: Eek!  We have hit the 50 mark.  Yay!  Do you think we could try for like, 100?  I really appreciate reviews.  Tell me if I'm making the story too depressing.  This chapter is kinda like that.  Don't sue me.  Just trying to make you feel sorry for poor Elrond…

Chapter 14

If you really call this living

                  The dark haired leader nodded at Aragorn's name.

                  " I am Halbarad, a ranger from the North.  I was down here visiting and they asked me to lead a hunting party," the man offered his hand in a gesture of peace.

                  " How is the Elf?" a man nearby kicked Aragorn's foot, not hearing the soft conversation.

                  " I am fine, thank you," Aragorn raised his head from the makeshift pillow.

The man merely nodded, turning away.  Halbarad leaned down.

                  " Be you careful around these parts.  The town nearby is a hub for slave trade.  That is the reason I came.  I have reason to believe that my comrades have been sold into slavery," Halbarad said softly in Sindarin.

                  " Who?"

                  " We were supposed to meet months ago in Bree, but they never came.  The twin sons of Elrond traveled through these parts," Halbarad answered.

                  Aragorn began to chuckle, but the Ranger did not find it funny.

                  " What is it?" he asked sternly.

                  " They are not here.  They were part of my hunting party," Aragorn glanced around, " I am Estel, their foster brother."

Halbarad leaned back, his eyes relaying that he knew the name.

                  " They spoke of you often, Elladan mostly.  He was proud of how well you trained," Halbarad said.

                  " Elladan trained me," Aragorn explained.

                  Some of the men looked at Aragorn, talking in hushed whispers.  Aragorn's sharp ears picked up on parts, but their looks made him uneasy.

                  " Do not worry for your safety.  Once you are well, I will take you to Imladris," Halbarad whispered, " It will be a long journey though for I have many errands to run before then."

                  " You can teach me your ways," Aragorn shrugged, " I will not be a hindrance, though I am at lack for weapons."

                  " You will get some," Halbarad reassured, standing, " Let us head back.  Those orcs should stay where they are for a while.  In the morning, we can see to them."

Aragorn's eyes turned.

_*Eldar…sí** (Eldar…here)**_

Aragorn sat up, hearing the whisper.

_*Ennas…daro… ú-sí **(There…wait…not here)**_

Aragorn slumped.  They were gone.

~*~

" How I wish the times could have been better for our meeting," Círdan said softly, catching arms with Glorfindel, " How is he?"

The he they referred to sat staring at nothing upon his horse.

                  " Once he returns to Imladris and takes on the full workload again, I hope it will help," Glorfindel answered, " Either that or I may have to cross the Sea and bring back a certain silvery haired maiden."

Círdan chuckled.

                  " Have a safe journey back."

The twins joined the tiny group.

                  " Anything?" Elladan asked softly.

                  " Not today.  We found an Edain camp, but they had nothing.  Looked like they ran into orcs also.  There was one there that looked to be wounded," Círdan answered, " I am sorry, but I do believe he is lost."

Elladan looked hurt.

                  " I do not believe you."

~*~

                  Halbarad watched Estel closely as the other men picked up the camp.  He still had his doubts about the young Edain.  Who was this man that could talk to trees?  He had listened to Elladan's stories of the young boy he trained, but he had thought it to be an elvish boy, not one of them.  Estel turned his head towards Halbarad.

                  " Why do you watch me?  I mean no harm."

                  " You are not explained yet.  I will take you into the town nearby and have a healer see to your shoulders," Halbarad replied, " They whipped you pretty good."

                  " I know.  They thought me dead," Aragorn looked away into the woods, " Elves were here, you know?  They watched you from over there for about 2 minutes before moving on."

                  " How do you know?"

Aragorn stood haltingly.  He picked up 2 leaves that had been pulled off.

                  " The trees told me."

Halbarad chuckled.

                  " They speak to you?"

Aragorn looked up.

                  " They are alive.  They hear every word you say.  All of nature is alive.  The rivers, trees, grasses," Aragorn sat back down.

Halbarad merely nodded.

                  " What do they speak in?" he asked curiously.

                  " Sindarin, Quenya, any language they know.  They pick it up from their visitors," Aragorn answered.

Halbarad soaked in the information.  One of the men motioned that they were ready to go.

                  " Think you can walk for a while?"

~*~

                  " Sir," a hand tapped Halbarad's shoulder.

                  " Yes?"

                  " Whatcha going to do with 'im?"

                  " Take him back."

                  " But you can't, you see.  He's my property.  I saw him first," the man said.

Halbarad's rare temper unsheathed itself.

                  " He is injured and his father is Lord Elrond.  If you wish to begin a war worse than that of the Last Alliance, then by all means, take him, but know this, if you touch or hurt him in any way, you will have all the Elves wishing to skin your hides," Halbarad hissed.

The man paled.

                  " You can take him."

Halbarad shook his head as the man scurried away.  

                  " I am just a piece of meat here, am I not?" Aragorn spoke from beside him.

                  " Sadly, yes.  Come on; let's get you to an inn.  I believe there is a healer somewhere around here."

~*~

                  Elrond stared out across Imladris vacantly like he did every day; every agonizing day for the last 3 weeks.  He dreamed of seeing Estel ride up into the gates, and all be well.  Elrond slumped against his chair.  It would never happen.  He stood, walking from his desk, his favorite book left without a second glance.  Glorfindel trailed the lord silently.  Elrond entered Estel's room.  Glorfindel peeked in; assigned to make sure Elrond did not do anything drastic to himself.  Such had already happened, scaring poor Elrohir to Mandos when he entered to find his father in a bath of blood.  

                  Elrond's hands fell on Estel's furnishings, lighting upon an old stuffed animal.  Glorfindel could not bear the state of the once-powerful lord of Imladris as Elrond pulled the animal to his chest, breaking down into sobs.  Glorfindel entered, pulling Elrond close in a fatherly manner.  Elrond reminded him of his son when he was hurt, merely crying.  Elrond pushed Glorfindel away after a second.

                  " Let me be."

                  " Why?"

Elrond merely glared.

                  " We will find him, Elrond.  To give up hope now is to give up on life," Glorfindel said softly.

                  " Which is exactly what I am doing.  I can join him," Elrond replied coldly.

                  " And then what of your children?  Do not even try the argument that Êlenrana and I can serve as parents or by Ilúvatar, I will deck you," Glorfindel warned.

Elrond shrugged.

                  " I do not care anymore."

~*~

                  Elrohir eyed his brother, lying on his bed, simply twirling an arrow between his fingers, staring vacantly at the ceiling.  Legolas joined him at the doorway.

                  " Has he been like this the whole time?" Legolas asked in a hushed whisper as they turned away.

Elrohir nodded.

                  " It hurts, Legolas.  Tis like half of me is slipping away," Elrohir looked up, " If something does not cure him, then the same will happen to me.  I do not wish to simply fade away.  It has begun with Ada and Grandmother Galadriel is keeping Arwen alive barely.  We are all bound to this fate."

Legolas clasped his friend's shoulder.

                  " I will go."

                  " Where?"

Legolas shrugged.

                  " Estel is not dead.  He is somewhere, but I will find him."

Elrohir smiled slightly.

                  " Thank you."

An elderly wizard appeared, just as Legolas began to walk away.

                  " Young prince, come here."

Legolas stiffened at the mention of his title, but turned anyways.

                  " I will go with you."

                  " Mithrandir," Legolas began.

                  " No, I will see if the Rangers have seen him and put them on guard for one by the name of Estel," Mithrandir interrupted, " And I will not slow you down.  It will be you needing to keep up with me."

Legolas grinned slightly, nodding his head.

                  " Come then.  I will go grab a year's worth of lembas from a cook," Legolas scampered off.

Mithrandir touched Elrohir's shoulder.

                  " Be strong.  You do not have to fade.  Tis a choice," Mithrandir said.

Elrohir nodded slightly.

                  Glorfindel came stalking down the hallway.

                  " Mithrandir, you must speak to Elrond or I will kill him myself and save time the trouble," Glorfindel said.

                  " What is it?" Elrohir asked worriedly.

Glorfindel's face and tone softened.

                  " He has locked himself in Estel's room," Glorfindel looked away, tears suddenly biting his eyes, " He has given up.  He does not care."

Mithrandir's face turned grave.

                  " Legolas and I are leaving to check with the Ranger's and mortal communities to see if maybe we just missed him."

                  " Be quick about it or Imladris may not have its lord anymore, or I."

Mithrandir's hand clasped Glorfindel's shoulder.

                  " You of all people must be strong."

Glorfindel looked away.

                  " If anymore pass, I will fade also.  I cannot take it very much longer."

                  " You must.  Many die, but you are still living."

Elrohir looked at the solemn and still halls with a grim look, before looking up at his elders.

                  " If you really call this living."

**AN: Quick word here.  Anyone recognize Estel's ranger friend?  Does that name sound familiar to anyone?  Just wondering…**


	15. Chapter 15 Found

AN: Me again.  Thanks to all who are reviewing.  Thanks to Annakas for giving me a much needed grammer lesson.  I'll try to remember that.  Ok, on to the story.  Estel's going home and does anyone recognize his Ranger friend?

Chapter 15

Found

                  Estel stretched his shoulders, moving them as much as he could without disturbing the bandages.  Halbarad was already up and dressed.

                  " Are you feeling up to leaving?"

Aragorn nodded.

                  " Aye, I believe my shoulders should sustain a sword or bow."

Halbarad motioned on his bed.  Aragorn pulled out a sword.  It was not as light as the Elvish ones, but it would make due.

                  " I do not usually use bows, but I found one in a shop," Halbarad replied.

                  " It is Elvish made."

Halbarad looked away.

                  " They said an Elf made it before he died of grief."

Aragorn sighed, looking towards the northwest where Imladris was.

                  " I hope my family does not," he said softly.

                  Halbarad stood, motioning for Aragorn to sit and eat.

                  " Your brothers will not think you dead," Halbarad lifted a message, " I will send it to Lothlorien.  They told me to send all messages there."

                  " Wait," Aragorn stood.

                  Lothlorien, Arwen.  He needed to write her a letter.

                  " I need to send a message there also."

                  " To whom?" Halbarad asked.

Aragorn flushed.

                  " My own business."

                  " Tell me of her."

                  " She is their sister, the Evenstar," Aragorn conceded.

                  " You and the lady Arwen," Halbarad shook his head, " I learn something new everyday.  Last I heard, she was deep in grief from the death of her beloved."

                  " That is why I must send her a note, so she knows I am not dead," Aragorn replied.

Halbarad handed Aragorn some paper and a pen.  Aragorn thought for a moment before scribbling furiously.  He folded it carefully, and then handed it to Halbarad.  Halbarad took it, leaving the room.

                  The Ranger strode towards the messenger.

                  " Where are you headed?"

                  " Minas Tirth, sir," the messenger replied.

                  " Take a detour to the boundaries of Lothlorien.  Deliver these," Halbarad gave him a few gold coins.

The messenger nodded.  Halbarad turned to walk off.  The messenger grinned at the coins, throwing the letters into a nearby fire as he galloped off.  There was no way he was going near that bewitched forest.

~*~

                  " So where do we go first?" Aragorn asked, trotting the horse beside Halbarad.

                  " I must go to my captain to report you and your business with me.  I am sure that then he will contact Elladan and Elrohir," Halbarad answered.

Aragorn glanced back one last time at the small community.  He saw 2 riders coming in, but quickly turned his head back towards Halbarad, pushing his horse into a fast gallop away from there.

~*~

                  " Hey, Elfie, come to find you friend?" a voice called.

Legolas swung around to see the man that spoke to him.

                  " You speak to me?" Legolas asked.

                  " Are there any other Elves here?"

Legolas' eyes flashed at the smart comment.

                  " What do you mean, other Elf?" Mithrandir asked.

                  " A dark haired one, found him while we was with a Ranger to kill some orcs.  He says he can speak to trees.  A bit loony in the head if you ask me," the man chuckled, " I saw him first and he was rightfully mine, but the Ranger spouted off something that if I touched the Elf, I would have the most powerful Elf-lord trying to kill me.  I don't rightly know if that's the truth thought.  Lost a pretty one."

                  Legolas' lips curled slightly in disgust at the vulgar man.  Mithrandir was having a hard time trying to decide if he should be angry or laugh.

                  " Well, ain't it true or not?"

Legolas was snapped to attention.

                  " If his name was Estel, then yes, you would have had Lord Elrond, brother of your first king, Elros, upon your hide," Legolas nodded.

                  " Don't rightly know about no king," the man spit a long stream of a brown liquid.

Legolas' disgust was quickly becoming apparent.  Mithrandir cut off his chuckle.

                  " Where is the Elf now?"

                  " Can't rightly say, but for a price-"

                  Legolas pulled the man up by his shirt, hitting him against the stable wall.  He brandished a knife dangerously close to the man's face.

                  " Where is he?  I am not easily angered, but you are the only person standing in my way to find my lord's son," Legolas hissed.

The man was stark scared.

                  " They went to the inn, but left this morning.  Might try the Ranger's camp about 12 miles from here."

Legolas let him drop back into his seat.

                  " Thank you, I wish you well.  Namarië," Legolas sent them a smile, remounting.

The man rubbed his shirt and neck with a sigh watching them leave.

                  " Dem Elves are a dangerous bunch, they are."

~*~

                  Aragorn felt at ease instantly among the other Rangers.  They welcomed him warmly, hearing he was the foster brother of the twins.

                  " I am Dornier, the captain of this group.  Elladan and Elrohir have taken a long leave.  There was a death in the family," the stern man said when Halbarad mentioned the twins.

                  " Are they in Imladris?"

A Ranger ran in.

                  " Mithrandir's here sir.  He's asking bout Estel."

Aragorn ran out.  

~*~

                  Legolas dismounted, feeling out of place among the men.  A figure pushed away a tent flap and ran towards the horses.

                  " Legolas?"

Legolas just stared, unable to move.

                  " Estel?" he whispered.

Estel slid to a stop in front of them, a boyish grin on his face.

                  " Look at you, the last time I saw you, you were almost dead," Aragorn said.

                  " You lived?  Aragorn, it has been months and you never sent word," Legolas replied.

                  A ranger had joined them.  His brow furrowed at that.

                  " That, my friend, is a lie.  I gave the letters to a messenger personally to ensure they would be delivered to Lothlorien," he shook his head.

                  " No such letters were received," Legolas shook his head.

                  " Tis strange," the ranger shook his head, " I am Halbarad.  I was in the party that your friend stumbled into."

                  " May Varda smile upon you," Legolas replied, " We must get you to Imladris as soon as possible.  We have been trying to find the Ranger's and searching Edain settlements for the last 2 months."

                  " What is the hurry?" Halbarad asked.

Legolas paused.

                  " Elrond is dying."

~*~

                  Arwen entered the gates and looked around with a sigh.  Her grandmother caressed her shoulder comfortingly.

                  " Arwen?" Elrohir ran out, " Grandmother, you must see to Elladan.  He…"

Galadriel pulled her grandson close, tipping up his chin.

                  " They will be fine."

                  " You do not understand," Elrohir replied, " The fading has begun."

Galadriel's face turned serious.

                  Glorfindel sat on the bed in Estel's room, emotionless he carefully watched the lord.  Glorfindel looked at the iron clutch on the animal, the old floppy wolf that had seen Estel through so many nightmares.

                  " Elrond," he called softly, trying to wake the lord.

No response came.  Glorfindel checked for a pulse and then backed away.

                  " Êlenrana, Êlenrana," Glorfindel ran into the hallway, yelling as loudly as he could.

He looked over the Elvin heads, trying to find his wife and then gave up, running back inside.

                  " Why in all of bloody Arda does this always happen to me?  I am no healer.  Elrond, come on now.  Wake up for me," Glorfindel coaxed.

No response came.  Glorfindel ran back into the hallway.

                  " Êlenrana," the sorrowful yell turned all heads.

Glorfindel smiled sheepishly.

                  " Sorry, just go on with your business.  Trying to find my wife.  Ignore me."

~*~

                  Galadriel bent beside the unconscious Elladan.  She looked up gravely.

                  " I can only sustain his life for another day."

Elrohir breathed in quickly.  Arwen wrapped her arms around him.  Feet came clamoring down the hallway.

                  " Êlenrana," Glorfindel peeked his head in, " Not Elladan too."

                  " What do you mean?" Galadriel stood.

                  " Elrond, he will not wake up and if I could find that wife of mine, I am sure she could do something," Glorfindel's head disappeared, " By the Valar, Êlenrana, where in all of Arda are you?"

                  " What is it, Herven?  Even my mother could hear your yells.  You probably have deafened her," Êlenrana's irritated voice came, " I was happily napping, if you do not mind."

                  Êlenrana had become sleepy a lot as of late.  Everyone there suspected her to be pregnant again, but the sleepiness was more so caused by the loss of it.

                  " It is Elrond.  He is passing," Glorfindel grabbed her hand, pulling her behind him.

Galadriel sprinted off behind them, proving the stories of her real name Nerwen to be true with the quickness she ran with.

                  " Well, sis, I believe I need to go find Mithrandir."

~*~

                  " Oh sure, take a short cut through Caradhas.  Good idea, Legolas," Aragorn yelled.

                  " It is the quickest route," Legolas shouted back, not missing a beat with his swords.

                  " To where, Mandos?" Aragorn screamed back, his sword angrily slicing orcs.

                  " I have been trapped in here before.  You need not worry," Legolas shouted back, " Mithrandir, can you not do something?  A shadow is falling over my mind."

Gandalf merely smiled sadly.

                  " I am sorry, but I cannot," he fought himself, wielding his sword and staff.

Aragorn muttered a few curses when a sword snaked across his back.  It was still tender from the whipping.

                  The orcs began to thin out.  Whether that was due to their fighting or just the orcs realizing there was not a decent meal there.  Legolas bent beside Aragorn, quickly removing his shirt.  Legolas' quick intake made Aragorn remember the bandage still there.

                  " What happened?" Legolas softly removed the bandage, trying to stop the bleeding also.

                  " Orcs, they whipped me," Aragorn whispered.

Legolas' heart clenched at the ripped flesh that had not been cut off.  Mithrandir caught the Elf's paleness with a tint of green adding to his skin.  The wizard took over for Legolas, quickly treating the place.

                  " Come.  We have lost a day's time."

**AN: Will they get there in time?  Will Elrond live?  Elladan?  **


	16. Chapter 16 Entua an i cala Return to the...

AN: Can't update on Friday or Saturday, so I'll go ahead and give you this chapter.  Updates won't be coming so fast anymore.  School starts on Tuesday.  Sorry.  Anyways, Estel's coming home…

Chapter 16

Entua an i cala 

                  Galadriel watched Glorfindel stride out.  She turned her eyes to Êlenrana who was desperately working.

                  " Êlenrana you know as well as I do that it is not his or Elladan's time."

Êlenrana looked up guiltily.

                  " I cannot, m'lady.  I am forbidden to use my powers.  I am like you here," Êlenrana shook her head, " I am sorry, but my vow to Ilúvatar is higher."

                  " Then at least heal Elladan," Galadriel pleaded, " Just one."

Êlenrana shook her head, her eyes full of tears.  

                  " My power is not even good until the object of their grief is in my grasp.  Estel is not here."

~*~

                  Aragorn whimpered, pulling his blanket closer to him.  No outside elements bothered him, but mental images were playing over again.

Flashback 

_                  " You are a pretty Elf.  Been sometime before we have had one of you to…play…with."_

Aragorn tried to struggle, blocking out the pain…the humiliation…the unwanted pleasure…  He struggled even more.  A whip was brought down on his shoulders over and over again until bone was close to showing.  Aragorn could still feel the pain; the sticky blood pouring down his sides…the pressure where it should not be…the hot tears on his cheeks…

End Flashback 

                  A harsh shaking shook his from his nightmare.  Legolas' worried face came into vision.

                  " What is wrong?  You were screaming," Legolas said softly, " Or maybe just crying normally.  Mithrandir did not wake though."

Aragorn pulled his knees to his chest in a childish gesture.  His gold eyes were no longer so beautiful.  They lacked the innocence…  Legolas' eyes widened.

                  " Estel, they-"

Aragorn buried his face in his arms, the side effects finally catching up with him.  He had ignored the pain for months, but now with friends he could not hide it.  Legolas pulled the boy (by Elvish standards) close in a brotherly gesture.

                  " Shh, shh," Legolas whispered, before beginning to sing the song of Varda to dismiss any other nightmares lurking in Aragorn's mind.

~*~

                  It was all black.  It never faded nor moved.  He turned, or thought he did at least.

                  " Hello?" his yell echoed.

                  " You need not yell, Elrond Peredhil," a low gravelly voice came from nearby.

Elrond spun around, but no one was there, only the unfailing darkness.

                  " Where am I?" 

                  " Do you not know?  It has haunted your dreams ever since Ereinion came here.  This place of death and judgment has always frightened you."

                  Elrond breathed in slightly.

                  " I am dead then."

                  " Not yet, but you will be soon.  You and your sons are forever trying to visit my halls," a hand fell on his shoulder, " Can you not tell them and you not to grieve so over one whom is alive?  Do you think we would save Estel all those years ago just to kill him now?  Answer me, o wise lord of Imladris."

Elrond could feel the scorn and winced slightly.

                  " He is my son."

                  " Foster son.  And what knowledge pains me even more is the fact that you would mourn more over him, than any of your children."

Elrond began to protest.

                  " You know its true, Peredhel.  You have a choice now to live or die, but trust me when I say you would rather live.  Your judgment if you die now will not be lax."

                  " How do I know if I have chosen?"

A low chuckle came.

                  " You will know."

                  " But-" Elrond could not feel that presence anymore.

                  A soft hand found his shoulder.  

                  " Elrond, my little boy, Ereinion will not be happy with you," she whispered.

                  " Nienna?" Elrond whispered back.

                  " Your destiny has not been fulfilled yet.  What Ereinion fought for has come about again and you must be there to give wisdom."

                  " But he-"

                  " Ai, when did the son of Eärendil become so hardheaded?  He is not dead.  Now get you back to the world of the living."

~*~

                  Arwen hugged herself as she stared across the forests in front of the gate.  She caught onto hooves, but did not care.  A tear streaked down her face.  Everyone was leaving her.  They would not last long.  She smiled, seeing Mithrandir entering.  Maybe he could help them.  Another horse, one with Legolas and…  Her heart stopped.  She ran down the stairs.

~*~

                  Estel began to dismount.  His feet touched the ground and someone nearly bowled him over.

                  " Estel."

Aragorn smiled fondly down at her.  She hugged him close.

                  " Are you ok?  You are not hurt badly are you?" her eyes took on a worried look as she brushed a strand of hair from his face, " You have scared us all to Mandos."

                  Glorfindel strode out, lines in his face that did not become the regal lord.

                  " Êlenrana asks that you come immediately to the healing house.  Elladan is almost gone.  For some reason, Elrond is fighting back.  She does not understand it."

Arwen refused to release Aragorn, keeping one arm around his waist and holding him close to her.  Her eyes were glued to his profile.  Aragorn looked down at her with a smile.  Arwen leaned up, pulling his chin down as their lips met for the first time.  Legolas shook his head from where he walked behind them.

                  " Ai, none of that now," he stepped between them.

                  " Annoying wood Elf."

                  " Dear, dear daughter of Elrond."

~*~

                  Elrohir stared at his brother's face.  He could fell the life draining from his own body as well.  This was his twin.  They were connected.  He slumped in his chair, trying to hold back his tears in the presence of Êlenrana and Galadriel.  Feet came and he did not bother to look up.

                  " What is going on?" 

His head snapped up and his jaw fell.

                  " Estel?"

~*~

                  Aragorn heard his name whispered, but his eyes were fixed upon the lifeless bodies, side by side.  Arwen touched his shoulder.

                  " Estel?  Are you a ghost?"

Aragorn looked towards Elrohir.

                  " Nay, _gwador_, I am real," Aragorn embraced him.

                  " They are leaving us.  Grief was so thick," Elrohir whispered.

                  Êlenrana stood.  

                  " All leave save Galadriel and Estel."

Elrohir turned to protest.  Glorfindel took his arm.

                  " You should listen to her.  As of now, she is the only other hope you have to have your family back."

~*~

                  Êlenrana bent beside Elladan, beckoning Estel to her side.  

                  " Stay here," she looked at them both seriously, " You are not to say a word of what I do here."

Both Estel and Galadriel nodded.  Galadriel leaned forward, her curiosity aroused.  Êlenrana closed her eyes with a sigh.

                  " I have never done this, only heard Estë speak of it," she whispered, and then was silent.

                  Aragorn shifted slightly, not understanding any of what they were doing.

                  " _Cela i ando andollo Mandosto.  Mapa i anna cuilieo.  Entua an i cala*****_," Êlenrana whispered.

Aragorn could feel something, but what it was, he could not discern.  Elladan let out a loud groan.

~*~

                  Elrohir heard the groan.  He turned towards the door.

                  " Êlenrana let me in."

Glorfindel snatched him away from the door as if he were a child.

                  " Êlenrana has more knowledge than any here, Elrohir.  Do not doubt her," Glorfindel said in a low voice.

                  " That's my brother in there," Elrohir struggled still.

Glorfindel struggled to put the flailing twin onto the cot.  2 tunics strewn on the floor served as bonds to keep him there.  Arwen caressed her brother's face softly.  

                  " Elrohir," she whispered, before beginning to sing softly, " _Dîn nîn hen glaer dorn meleth ú-cara hûl lagor le lúthathon na olosî îdh a rîn sen aerlinn a im an-_le ur le lothag.**"

Elrohir unwillingly closed his eyes, slowly drifting into sleep.  Arwen looked up at Glorfindel.

                  " What do you mean?"

                  " Êlenrana is not just an Elf.  That is all I can say."

~*~

                  Music, the most beautifulest of all sounds.  He began to walk towards it, deeper into the darkness.  Suddenly he paused.  It was turning into screams and wails.

                  " _Cela i ando andollo Mandosto.  Mara i anna cuilieo.  Entua an i cala*."_

The familiar voice came from behind him.  He turned, seeing a beautiful light.  A hand was extended to him.

                  " _Tula, Elladan_.***"

He took her hand trustingly as a child might, letting her lead him towards the light.

~*~

                  Elladan opened his eyes with a painful gasp.  He put a hand to his stomach, looking up at Êlenrana as a child might.

                  " I am hungry."

Êlenrana chuckled.

                  " Elladan, he is ok?" Aragorn came into view.

Elladan tried to sit up, but Êlenrana and Galadriel held him down.

                  " You are still weak, Elladan.  Do not attempt to stand or sit until we get some food for you," a weary Êlenrana said.

                  " Estel, you are really alive," Elladan was busy ignoring her.

                  Aragorn took his hand.

                  " Aye, but I was afraid you were not."

Elladan looked up at him.

                  " Why did you not tell us you were still alive?  It's been 4 months," Elladan asked.

                  " Halbarad sent letters to Lothlorien, but it seems that the messenger did not want to go there," Aragorn explained, " I was not well enough to travel alone, so Halbarad waited for me to heal before moving on."

Elladan nodded, then turned his head to Êlenrana.

                  " What happened?"

                  Êlenrana smiled slightly.

                  " I believe you have been to that place before.  You were in the middle lands.  You heard the sweet call of death and walked towards it, towards Mandos.  Another step and you would have been beyond my reach."

                  " That was you then that took my hand and led me away?" Elladan asked.

                  " Yes, I am slightly learned in dream walking.  A very…wise and powerful woman taught it to me," Êlenrana answered.

                  " Who?" Galadriel asked, " Twas a strong power omitted."

                  " The lady Estë.  I lived there, remember?" was the only answer Êlenrana gave.

                  Elladan turned his bright eyes back up to Estel.

                  " Does Ada know you are here, yet?"

Silence fell.

                  " Elladan," Galadriel began.

Elladan looked at them with horrified glances, looking over at the figure on the other bed. 

**~*~**

**AN: I was too lazy to put in the translations above, so forgive me.  Everything in this chapter is from my own mind, so do not copy without asking, blah, blah.  Doubt you'll copy it anyways, but good to put it in there.**

**~*~**

***-Translation to:** _Cela i ando andollo Mandosto.  Mapa i anna cuilieo.  Entua an i cala** (Away from the gate of Mandos.  Receive the gift of life.  Return to the light)**_** (Quenya)**

****-Trans. to: **_Dîn nîn hen glaer dorn meleth ú-cara hûl lagor le lúthathon na olosî îdh a rîn sen aerlinn a im an-_le ur le lothag **_(Silence, my child, lay still, love, don't cry, soon you'll be enchanted by dreams.  Sleep and remember this lullaby; and I am with you when you dream.)_ (Sindarin) **This is my own.  It's called Varda's lullaby.  Read Ereinion and the Angel, chapter 6 to find out its history.

***- _Tula –**come **_**(Quenya)**

**PS: Anyone got any ideas for the next chapters?  Estel's home, but he can't stay there.  Where/What should he go/do?  You tell me.  I seriously have no idea this time.**


	17. Chapter 17 I almost wish

  
**Wow, thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for taking so long. My computer died on me and this chapter has been written for a while. I'll try to update soon. Thank you all and please don't stop reviewing!! **

Chapter 17

Êlenrana exited the room. Glorfindel jumped to his feet worriedly.   
" Elladan is awake. You may see him," she said wearily.   
Glorfindel cupped one elbow as Arwen released Elrohir from his binds. The 2 children ran to their brother's side. Glorfindel put an arm around her waist, his gray eyes dark with... Êlenrana studied them a bit closer before deciding. A deep deep fear clung in her husband;s dark depths.   
" What about Elrond?"   
Êlenrana looked up with a smile.   
" He will not die. I am tired and hungry. He will survive for another 20 minutes," she turned to leave.   
" Ele, this is no joke," Glorfindel's eyes burnt with fire as he turned her to face him.   
Êlenrana gently caressed his cheek, a slight smile on her face. His eyes softened at her touch and a hint of the grimness fell away.   
"Trust me. He is not in my hands." " Trust me. He is not in my hands." 

~*~

  
Elladan's eyes drifted to Aragorn, who was seated beside the other bed, just leaned back, arms crossed over his chest and eyes never wavering from the unfeeling face. Elrohir noted it.   
" He is taking Ada's predicament quite hard," Elladan said softly.   
" I can hear you, Elladan," Aragorn said.   
Arwen's hand brushed his shoulders. She settled in the chair beside Aragorn, laying her head on his shoulder.   
" Do not worry. Ada will awake," she gave his cheek a quick kiss.   
Aragorn shrugged, letting his elbows rest on his knees and then his head in his hands dejectedly. This was his fault. If only he had not been so careless... 

~*~

  
It was so long. Elrond slumped down onto the ground. He was tired. There were obstacles everywhere. Beautiful singing caught his ear. He turned towards it a smile lighting his face. Celebrian.   
" Oh no you do not," a hand pulled him from running to her.   
" Let me go to her."   
" Elrond, she is but a image. That is not your Celebrian. It is death."   
Elrond stopped struggling. His gray eyes looked up at the darkness, searching for whomever it was that had a hold on him.   
" I want to go home."   
He could feel her sad smile. She took his hand, leading him on in the darkness.   
" Come, I will help you through this." 

~*~

  
Aragorn abruptly stood. His eyes were full of horror as he watched teh Elf's body seem to dim even more.   
" Êlenrana, someone go get Êlenrana," he whispered.   
Arwen stood up beside him, her hand falling on his shoulder blade.   
" She thinks she cannot do anything for him."   
Aragorn fell back in the chair. Arwen pulled his head onto her shoulder, gentlt caressing his hair. Aragorn buried his face in her neck. Elladan and Elrohir watched with smiles and sadness. Erestor walked in, his eyes tired. He nodded stiffly, imedietly making the twins aware that something was wrong. Terribly wrong.   
" If one of you are awake, we have diplomats arriving from all over. Many would like to take over Imladris. They must not know that Elrond is unwell or on the verge of..." Erestor looked away, unable to finish.   
Elladan stood slowly, ignoring Elrohir's attempt to reseat him.He pulled on a clean robe.   
" I am the eldest. I will go." 

~*~

  
Glorfindel leaned over the table at Êlenrana once the many Elves dwindled to just a few. He glanced around, placing a hand on the table.   
" What do you mean, he is out of your reach?" he hissed.   
Êlenrana finished the bite she had taken before speaking.   
" Someone else is watching out for him. I suspect one of the Valar and my powers cannot rival theirs," Êlenrana replied.   
" Glorfindel," Círdan entered.   
Glorfindel's jaw fell as many other high Elves entered. He conciously brushed off the robes he had been wearing for the last couple of days as he stood.   
" In all of Mandos, why did they have to come now?" 

~*~

  
Arwen watched Elladan worriedly as he shakily walked down the hall. Elrohir walked beside him, slightly behind, in case his brother should fall. She glanced back into the bedroom. Aragorn was still by Elrond's side. She sighed. This was killing the mortal. He did not understand. Aragorn looked up at her.   
" I will not be king."   
She looked at him questioningly, not exactly understanding his statement.   
" Tis your-"   
" My destiny? My destiny is to worry my elders and be irresponsible," Aragorn shook his head, " No, I will not put my people through hard times because I am irresponsible."   
" Aragorn, you cannot just not be a king. It is in your blood."   
Aragorn looked up at her, his gold eyes hard and his mouth set in a firm line.   
" I will not be king. Never."   
Arwen simply caressed his shoulder.   
" You are still young. Your mind will change."   
Or so she hoped. The only way Elrond would ever let them be would be if he accepted the kingship and not until then. 

~*~ 

  
Glorfindel quickly stood.   
" I did not remember anything about a council," he began.   
" There is not one," Celeborn entered, sending Glorfindel an apologetic look, " They wish to discuss the one Ring and Isildur's heir. They want to put him up as king now."   
Glorfindel swallowed slowly.   
" I'm sorry to say that your trips were for naught, Elrond-"   
" Has taken a leave of absence from Imladris. He has put me in charge," Elladan strode out, Elrohir not too far behind.   
Êlenrana was on her feet in a second. Elrohir approached her looking slightly apologetic.   
" He would not take no for an answer. You know how stubborn he can be," he muttered.   
Êlenrana shook her head.   
" I do hope you have found your accommodations to your liking. I believe we will begin in the morning," Elladan began, " I must review-"   
" Your father said today at noon," Thranduil interrupted.   
Legolas sent his father an irratated glance, then an apologetic one at the twins from his place beside his brother. It had obviously not been Legolas'doing to get all these men here. Elladan sighed, then nodded.   
" If that is what he has said, then so be it." 

~*~

  
" Ada, please come back."   
Elrond's head turned at the whisper.   
" Estel?"   
" He is there. He was not dead, as I have told you time after time."   
" Nienna."   
" Elrond, go to him. Go to his voice."   
Elrond felt that she was suddenly gone. He paused, straining his ears for any sound. None came and then a loud clamor of noises together. He resisted the urge to cover his sensitive ears and found Estel's voice. 

~*~

  
Elrond's lips moved, forming one word: Estel. Aragorn took his hand, a smile lighting his face slightly.   
" Ada, Ada, it's me. I'm here. Just wake up."   
Arwen watched with unchecked tears. Aragorn did not need to know that this was probably the last time Elrond would move. The fading was becoming more and more apparent.   
" Estel?" this time there was a whisper.   
Arwen's eyes widened and she took off down the hallway. 

~*~

  
" Êlenrana, Êlenrana," the yell came from the hallway.   
Elladan sighed. Everything was going wrong. Now what did Arwen want? Êlenrana stood worriedly. Arwen entered, her eyes wide.   
" It's Ada, Êlenrana," she said breathlessly.   
Some of the high-elves chuckled.   
" So he has returned?" Círdan asked.   
" You could say that," Arwen looked at Êlenrana pleadingly, " I left Estel with him."   
Êlenrana took off after Arwen. 

~*~

  
" Ada? Ada?" Aragorn searched Elrond's face worriedly.   
It was like the lord was fighting something. Aragorn clenched his father's hand. The lord suddenly went deathly still.   
" Ada? Ada," Aragorn jumped to his feet, his voice raised, " Ada, you cannot do this to me, Ada;" The next word came out in a broken whisper, " Ada."   
Aragorn turned to the window to mourn bitterly, not bothering to hide his tears. He was gone. 

~*~

  
Elrond looked at Aragorn halfway across the room at the window. He sat up slightly, weakly. Elrond rubbed his ears, hearing the clamor still.   
" You have deafened me with those yells, Estel." 

~*~

  
Aragorn spun around.   
" Ada."   
Aragorn fell on the bed, his arms wrapping around Elrond. Elrond hugged his 20 year old foster son back.   
" Where have you been?" Elrond asked, looking over his son's face.   
" In the village right by the camp. A ranger rescued me and he let me stay with him until I healed. We tried to send message, but..." Aragorn trailed off, " I must go tell everyone else."   
Elrond shook his head, grabbing Estel's arm weakly.   
" Stay here. I have not seen you in so long."   
His son's face had lost much of its former innocence, something all faces did when faced with orcs.   
" Were you hurt?"   
" Just my back," Aragorn answered quickly, almost too quickly, " They whipped me."   
Elrond winced, then noticed that he was in Elladan's room. He glanced around it oddly. Why was he in here?   
" Where is Elladan?"   
" Right here, Ada."   
The twins and Arwen ran in, giving him hugs.   
" We were so worried," Arwen whispered, " I thought you were dying."   
Êlenrana stood at the foot of his bed. Elrond caught her smug look up and elbow nudge at Glorfindel as if to say I told you so. Glorfindel merely rolled his eyes, before leaning down to catch arms with Elrond.   
" You, my friend, have scared me half to Mandos again. Why I am always put in charge of someone just before they either need medical help and such, is beyond me. Sometimes Eru has a cruel sense of humor," Glorfindel grinned, " I hope you are well for there are about 10 plus Elf-lords expecting you out there, including, King Thranduil."   
Elrond sighed.   
" Get me some robes." 

~*~

  
Elrond could not keep his eyes off Estel. His son, whom he had thought was dead, had grown in stature since he had last been home. Elrond suspected that orc beatings did make one a bit hardened and cold. He watched Arwen sob into Aragorn's chest. The poor Undomiel was still crying for her father, just so happy and sad at the same time. Elrond felt his heart pang and then smiled. Aragorn was there. He could have Arwen for all he cared. Elrond frowned a little. maybe not just have her, but let the descion be her own.   
" Elrond, the council," Glorfindel was at the door.   
" Look at them. They are so beautiful together," Elrond motioned.   
Glorfindel regarded Elrond with an odd look, looking at the couple.   
" Elrond, are you ok? That is Arwen with Estel," Glorfindel asked.   
" I am fine," Elrond answered with a smile.   
Glorfindel began to back away.   
" I believe I will tell the council you are tired from your journey," Glorfindel turned.   
" How did you find me?"   
Glorfindel's steps faltered. He closed his eyes. He had been running from this memory for hours.   
" I know you found me or you would not be watching over me like a mother bird," Elrond did not turn from the window, hands clasped behind his back.   
Glorfindel looked down at the floor.   
" I found you in Estel's room. I thought you were just sleeping. You scared me to Mandos. I could not find Êlenrana or anyone to help me," Glorfindel said softly, " I have already lost one close friend, Elrond, many years ago. I do not need that again."   
Elrond turned with a soft smile.   
" Do not worry. I will never try that again. Tis a great strain on my mind."   
" Your poor mind," Glorfindel muttered with an eyeroll.   
Elrond merely chuckled.   
" My mind is very important."   
Glorfindel's eyebrows raised and the tip of a grin tugged on his lips.   
" I almost wish Mandos had kept you."   
" Glorfindel." 


	18. Chapter 18 Truth

** AN: Ok, here's a 2nd go at Chapter 18. I am sorry for the huge mistake (slaps self up head with found ROTK book) remind me never to try and write when i cannot find any Tolkien books. Anyways, i am sorry. I never saw Boromir's b-day in there so i just kinda made up an age. Oops. Let's see if i did it right this time...**

Chapter 18   
Truth

Aragorn watched the river go by. He pulled his knees to his chest. He was tainted. When he wad last been here, he had been so innocent, but now... Aragorn glanced at his wavering reflection. His eyes had almost lost their luster. He sighed, pulling his knees even closer.   
Elrond watched; Glorfindel by his side.   
"Something is wrong."   
Glorfindel only nodded, knowing Elrond was just thinking aloud.   
" He has been this way for weeks. Nothing interests him. Not even Arwen can cheer him."   
Glorfindel nodded absently again. Elrond looked at him, slightly irritated.   
" Well?"   
" Well what?"   
" Do you not have anything to say other than simply bobbing your head like a pigeon?" Elrond replied.   
Glorfindel shrugged, sending Elrond an amused look.   
" I have no idea. I am not the wise one." 

~*~

Elladan looked at Legolas. Legolas almost cringed at the coldness lurking in the blue eyes. Elladan was not playing around.   
" What happened, Legolas?" Elladan repeated, " Estel trusts you like no one else."   
Legolas looked away.   
" Elladan, he trusts me. I will not betray that trust," Legolas looked up, " Not even for you."   
Elladan angrily threw himself upon his bed. Elrohir watched with a degree of betrayal on his face.   
" I am sorry, but unless he allows me to tell, then I will not."   
Elrohir waved his hand in a dismissive fashion.   
" Leave us."   
Legolas' face registered hurt and anger.   
" I will not be treated as a servant just because I am a trustworthy friend. You-" Legolas shook his head and walked out. 

~*~

Arwen settled beside Aragorn.   
" Tell me what haunts you."   
Aragorn looked out, away from her.   
" If I told you, I would never show my face to you again."   
Arwen titled his chin gently.   
" It is that terrible?"   
Aragorn nodded, his gold eyes full of shadows and pain.   
" Tell me."   
Aragorn stood, beginning to walk away. Arwen grabbed his sleeve. He pulled it away.   
"Aragorn."   
Aragorn spun around. 

" Do you not get it? I will not tell you. I will not tell you, Eladan, Elrohir, Ada, Nana Êlenrana. Not one of you. Understand?" Aragorn snapped. 

" What about Legolas?" 

Aragorn looked away. 

" He found out by chance." 

" So you would tell him?" 

Aragorn cupped her elbow. 

" Were it my choice, he would not know ether," Aragorn, then added softer, " Were it my choice, I would have killed myself after." 

Arwen's eyes widened. She pulled him close, her heart broken for him. 

" I will always be here for you." 

Aragorn breathed in at her touch 

_* I have to do this._

He pushed her away. 

" Please do not. Go find another to bestow all you have upon." 

He strode away, leaving her. Arwen dropped her head, turning, hands wringing her skirts slightly as she tried not to cry. Aragorn paused, slightly, looking over his shoulder the same time she did. He hardened his look, giving a courteous bow and then leaving. 

_* Twas for the best. _

But no matter how long he recited that, he felt as if he had done wrong. 

~*~

Arwen found Elrond in the midst of a meeting. She entered, causing him to pause in his talk and then do a double take. Elladan glanced at Elrohir with a worried look at his sister's upset face. The twins glanced at Legolas' empty chair when Elrond looked at it, as if trying to find someone to subdue his upset daughter. 

" Undomiel, what-" 

Arwen ran into his arms sobbing. 

Elrond sent the council a small smile. 

" Excuse me," Elrond led her out, " What is wrong, Arwen?" 

Arwen only sobbed harder, reminding him of when Celebrian had left. 

" Undomiel, tell me." 

" He had turned he me away." 

Elrond's brow furrowed at the whisper. 

" Pardon?" 

" Estel. He has refused me. Why, Ada? What happened to him?" Arwen asked. 

" I do not know." 

" I do." 

~*~

Legolas strode towards them. Arwen's face clouded. 

" Of course you do. He told only you." 

Legolas shook his head. 

" Look into his eyes and tell me what is missing. Then you will know." 

Elrond turned thoughtful. Aragorn came around the corner, expected at the meeting. He froze, seeing the 3. He turned, as if to find another door to the council room. 

" Estel, come here." 

" I am sorry, Ada. They need me in this meeting." 

" Which is momentarily suspended. Come here." 

Aragorn approached slowly, his eyes downcast. 

" Look at me." 

Aragorn lifted his eyes slowly, as if expecting a reprimand. Elrond's eyes swiftly assessed them and his heart died within him. 

" Estel." 

Aragorn's eyes widened, realizing the tone. He knew. He turned on his heel, running off. Elrond took in a deep breath. 

" The bane of man. That would have killed an Elf, but he must live with it forever," he murmured. 

" What, Ada?" Arwen asked. 

" You need not know, love. No one should." 

~*~

Aragorn began to throw things into a bag. He would leave. They knew. He could not bear to stay and hear the whispers. He would go to... He paused. Where would he go? 

" Why do you run?" a weathered hand touched his shoulder. 

Aragorn wrenched his shoulder away, facing the Istar. 

" I must leave. I am shamed if I stay." 

" Your family loves you," Gandalf pointed out. 

" I must go." 

Gandalf nodded, seeing the iron in the gold eyes. 

" The army of Gondor is accepting recruits." 

~*~

" Something has come up. I must ask for a leave of this council until after dinner," Elrond re-entered. 

All nodded, not quite understanding Elrond's sudden mood change. Glorfindel approached. 

" Go find Êlenrana." 

Glorfindel nodded, turning away. 

" Ada?" 

Elrond looked at his sons. 

" Go rest. You 2 are going to need it before you leave." 

" Ada, what is wrong?" Elrohir asked. 

" Nothing that bothers you. Tell Arwen to find Estel for me." 

The twins moved off and Legolas appraoched. 

" Come, Legolas. You will help me." 

Legolas nodded, following. 

~*~

Arwen knocked on his door again. 

" estel, come on." 

No answer came from inside. Arwen sighed, throwing her hands in teh air. 

" Fine, fine, do not open the door. I will find another way in." 

~*~

Legolas watched Elrond work, making a potion. Legolas sat upon a stool, one foot on a rung, the other on the floor. Elrond glanced up. 

"Go find Arwen and Estel please." 

" So you do know how to heal victims?" 

Elrond looked down. 

" I learned as soon as i could. I would not let what happened to my wife happen again." 

~*~

" Ada, Ada," Arwen burst into the council. 

The council members seemed to all give one long sigh at her interruption. 

" Arwen Undomiel, what is the meaning of this?" Elrond stood, his face rigidly stern. 

He was extremely irratated. They could not find Estel. He had sent Erestor to look around the area. Arwen bowed slightly. 

" Forgive my interruption, Ada, lords, but he is gone." 

" Who?" Legolas half-stood, already knowing the answer. 

" Estel." 

~*~

Elrond paced his study. 

_*He is gone. He feels ashamed. My poor son. To live through...rape..._

Elrond visibly shuddered at the mere thought. 

_*Where could he have gone?_

Elrond turned his eyes to the Gil-Estel. 

_*Where do you go to find hope when you have none?_

~*~

Elrond found himself back in his study, forgetting all other duties. He stared at the potion he had mixed. It would have eased the man's mind enough so Elrond could have erased the memories enough to make them seem like a nightmare. 

_*Why did he leave? Does he not think i care? I could have healed him. Why does he run from me? Tis not his fault such a thing happened._

Elrond breathed in deeply, surprised at how upset he was quickly growing. He curled and uncurled his fingers, trying to calm himself. He upset a pile of books from his desk furiously. 

_*Why him, Eru? Why? First my wife, now my son. Why, tell me, oh wise creator? Are you bent on ruining my happiness? Tell me. Show yourself._

His anger was growing thicker with every breath. 

**Flashback**

_He cradled her limp form. Her beautiful form that laid so dead, so lifeless, so unlike her. She barely glowed. Barely breathed. Barely was alive. He laid her head under his chin, pulling her close to comfort her, feeling the weak sobs. She was broken. Not physically, but mentally. She was tainted. _

***I am here, love. I am here. Give it to me.**

She refused, her mind pushing him out from hers. Elrond frowned, giving a soft kiss to her temple. Why was she pushing him away? He could help her or he would find out how. 

He could hear her coming. He could not bear to look at her. He had failed her. He flipped another page, trying to find the right potion, herb, anything. Her hand touched his shoulder as she closed the book. 

"Celebrian." 

" Let me go, Herven. All the arrangements are made." 

Elrond shook his head. 

" Please, let me try to find-" 

She shushed him. 

" I feel the call, Herven. I will find peace there. Please." 

Elrond finally nodded, standing. She leaned into his hug. 

" When do you leave?" 

" In the morning." 

**End Flashback**

Elrond slammed his fist down on the desk, ignoring the piles that fell from it into a mess. No one would be taken from him again. 

~*~

" I am Denethor, son of Echtelion the second, steward of Gondor. You will be entering an intense training period to single out which of you will become soldiers," he paused, skimming over the recruits, " And who will not." 

Aragorn withstood the stony gaze, laughing inwardly. Intense training? He was sure Edain training could not surpass his. The son of the Steward glanced at him as he grilled the man beside Estel. Aragorn met his gaze defiantly. He would not bow to this fool. 

" You are an Elf?" 

Aragorn sighed. He had meant to cut his hair in the Edain fashion before this. He had forgotten his Elvin looks. 

" I am not an Elf, sir." 

Denethor sent him a hard look. 

" Did I ask you to speak?" 

Aragorn mutely shook his head, his gold eyes never wavering from Denethor's. 

" Name?" 

Aragorn smiled inwardly. Gandalf had already grilled him on this. 

" Thoringil," Aragorn answered. 

" From where do you hail?" 

" Minas Tirth." 

Denethor's eyes narrowed. He knew every man in Minas Tirth of recruiting age. He knew every man here except this one. This dark haired loner who had appeared out of thin air. 

" You are not from there." 

" I was born there. I did not say I live there," Aragorn lied again. 

" Then where were you before this?" 

" I joined a few rangers and Elf-lords to hunt orc." 

Denethor almost rolled his eyes at the absurd lie. 

" That was months ago. Lord Elrond's son went missing. Twas a shame." 

" He is found and is safely home. Tis what Gandalf and I did for months," Aragorn lied. 

Denethor nodded, moving on. Aragorn sighed in relief. 

" He's going to be a jolly captain, eh?" 

Aragorn glanced at the man beside him. 

" Tell me about it. I believe I will die of laughing, not of wounds when with him," Aragorn replied dryly. 

" I am Dernier. Stay away from Denethor. You look as if you could upset his power." 

Aragorn shook his head. He could, in more ways than one. 

~*~

Arwen sighed, staring up at the stars. She watched her father's light turn out and sighed, beginning to move out. If they would not search for Aragorn, then she would. A hand clamped over her mouth as she struggled against her captor. 

" What in Arda are you doing, Evenstar? You steal my clothes and now try to leave?" 

Arwen relaxed. 

" Trust me, Legolas." 

Legolas' gray eyes were doubtful. 

" I will go with you." 

" Leg-" 

" The orcs are many. Do you wish to add to your father's grief?" 

Arwen sighed. 

" Come on. I take it you are packed?" 

" Aye, Arwen. I did after I watched you steal some of my travelling clothes." 

" Ai, get on, you son of darkness." 

" Daughter of Morgorth." 

Arwen pushed Legolas, taking her horse reins to lead it out. Legolas followed her, attaching his bow and knives to his back. The 2 disappeared into the darkness, unaware to Elrond standing nearby. Elrond shook his head. 

_*I will have to teach Arwen a lesson in why i ordered her to stay here._


	19. Chapter 19 Struggle

Chapter 19   
Struggle
    
    
    Elrond let his horse slow, catching Legolas' head tilt. He waited patiently for teh Prince to turn back. GLorfindel nudged him.
    "We are going to scare them to Mandos."
    Elrond chuckled.
    " So? We may find Estel in the process."
    
    
    ~*~
    
    
    
    Legolas looked back again.
    " Something draws near."
    Arwen turned.
    " What?"
    " Something, 2 people to be exact, are nearly upon us, in the brush over there," Legolas turned his head behind them, " They have followed us since Imladris."
    Arwen shrugged.
    " They would have done harm earlier while we slept."
    Legolas turned his horse on. he glanced back one last time before pushing into a canter after teh headstrong Elf.
    
    
    ~*~
    
    
    Aragorn leaned into a tree, watching 2 pitiful men try to fight. He sighed, shaking his head. A child could fight better.
    " Does something bother you, Thoringil?"
    Aragorn looked up at Denethor. He sighed silently.
    _* Would someone please get him off my back?_
    " No sir."
    Denethor stepped closer.
    " Why do you not come out next?"
    Aragorn shrugged.
    " Against me."
    Aragorn almost chuckled. Those words were most likely supposed to put fear in him. He shrugged slightly, standing a little from teh tree.
    " As you wish, sir."
    " Are you scared? You hesitated."
    Aragorn looked up, trying to conceal the laughter within him.
    " Take it as you wish."
    Aragorn unsheathed his sword, hearing the murmers when the recruits noted it was Elvin made. The men formed a large circle around them as Denethor took out his sword also. Aragorn switched to his right hand, his worst. Denethor grinned, able to use his best hand.
    " Good luck."
    Aragorn nodded.
    " Likewise to you, sir."
    Aragorn stood, his sword out warily, not moving, simply watching. First rule of Elvin swordplay: Let them attack first. They will reveal their weakness in the first stroke. Denethor tested the almost bored man. Aragorn deflected the strong blows easily, seeming not to of even moved. Denethor's brow furrowed. He had not expected the recruit to be so calm. He lashed out. Aragorn moved quickly. While he was slow in Elvish terms, he was lightening wuick to men. Denethor was stronger though, sronger than Elladan. Aragorn fell back over a stick, still fighting from the ground. Denethor bent over him.
    " Give?"
    Aragorn shook his head with an impish grin.
    " Never."
    He switched hands, causing Denethor to awkwardly try and deflect the blows. The metal moved like lightening in Aragorn's hand.
    " You are not just a recruit," Denethor hissed between labored breaths.
    " And what is that to you, sir?"
    " I wonder why someone like you has not been noticed before."
    Aragorn's eyes shadowed. He needed to end this quickly, before the memories found him. He flicked his sword sharply. Denethor dropped his sword with a loud curse wringing his pricked hand.
    The soldiers cheered at teh entertainment. Aragorn handed Denethor his sword.
    " Well done, sir."
    Denethor caught arms with Aragorn.
    " We will speak alone now, Thoringil."
    Aragorn groaned. What had he gotten himself into?
    _* I should have lost. Maybe then i could have remained in the shadows._
    
    
    ~*~
    
    
    Legolas looked back again. Arwen glanced up from teh fire.
    " Would you stop that?"
    Legolas sent her a hard look.
    " There is something out there and i value my life greatly. They are silently now though. I suspect i shall hear them when they are near."
    Legolas leaned back slightly.
    " Are we close enough to hear?"
    Legolas breathed in, looking at the sword at his neck and not daring to move. Arwen set aside her bow seeing another come from teh shadows with his fixed on her. She looked between their hooded captors. One seemed to be chuckling.
    " Who are you?" Arwen demanded.
    
    
    ~*~
    
    
    Elrond tried to hold back another chuckle at the young Elves wide eyes. He let down his hood.
    
    
    ~*~
    
    
    Arwen's eyes widened.
    " Ada? It was Legolas' idea."
    " Me?"
    Elrond burst into laughter, before he re-composed himself into his stern lord form.
    " I heard you leave, Undomiel. Both Legolas and YOU together," Elrond shook his head, " Glorfindel will be taking you to Lorien where you will remain until i send for you."
    Arwen sighed, knowing there was no negotiating.
    " Yes, Adar."
    GLorfindel sheathed his sword, pulling off his hood.
    " What about you and Legolas, Elrond?"
    Elrond shrugged.
    " I am going to pay a visit to Gilraen. I beleive she went to Minas Tirth to see it one-..." Elrond abrutply cut off, " Again, i mean."
    " What of me?" Legolas's eyes widened, " Oh, please do not send me home. I will go to Mordor, just do not send me back to Mirkwood."
    Elrond shook his head.
    " I would do that to you. You are coming with me."
    
    
    ~*~
    
    
    Denethor looked at Aragorn, staring straight ahead, while the steward's son paced before him. Aragorn watched him discreetly.
    " Who trained you?"
    " Rangers."
    Aragorn was glad to finally say something truthful, well, kind of.
    " Who, THoringil?" Denethor demanded.
    " Elladan, one of the sons of Elrond."
    Denethor's brow furrowed.
    " Why would a son of one of the most powerful Elf-lords wish to help you?"
    Aragorn looked into his eyes.
    " I lost my father when i was young. Elladan took pity on me when he found me and then trained me."
    Denethor nodded.
    " Come with me to a royal dinner tonight."
    Aragorn began to shake his head.
    " I insist."
    Aragorn looked up.
    " I am fine where i am, sir."
    Denethor nodded.
    " As you wish."
    
    
    ~*~
    
    
    Aragorn's head hit his balled up shirt with a sigh of releif.
    _*Well that went rather well_
    " Thoringil, are you awake?"
    Aragorn feigned sleep, hearing the men move off. He curled up falling asleep to torment.
    _***Dream***
    They were all there; everyone he loved.
    " Help me, please."
    He cried over and over again as they watched emotionlessly the degragation. Pain shot through him at every move. He looked up to find the one thing he feared most. Disdain. Disdain shone brightly, brighter than any star, in Elrond's eyes. Aragorn reached out, close enough to almost touch Elrond.
    " Ada, please."
    Elrond turned his back.
    **End Dream**_
    
    
    ~*~
    
    
    Elrond awoke with a start, his body covered in a cold sweat. He closed his eyes. How could he have been so cold in a dream? That was not him. He closed his eyes, entering the foggy wasteland between dreams and reality. He found the golden eyed, dark haired likeness of Estel curled in a ball, sobbing. Estel looked up in disbeleif, beginning to move off in pain. Elrond pulled the boy to his chest fiercly, cradling him.
    " Shh, Estel. Give them to me. Give me your memories."
    Estel began to resist, shame in his whole body. Elrond's anguish grew as he entered his son's nightmare. He drew in a shaky breath, his mind uttering magic.
    " Memories no more, nightmares only. Never remember these as your life. Peace shall be your mate."
    The little boy relaxed. Elrond pulled him closer, signing softly to ease away any remaining thoughts.
    _*My poor boy, my poor little Estel. May Eru keep you from this again. _
    **AN: Sorry for teh shortness, but i thought i should update something. Ideas everyone, please. Anything. I have hit a writing slump in this one. Thank you for reviewing and i look forward to reading the new ones. Oh yeah, sometime this week, i should be putting up a brand new story. Look for it please and tell me if it's good. Thanks. I love you all.
    **


	20. Chapter 20 Lothlorien

**AN: ok, wow, I think I just got gutted by a review.  Ok, I didn't read everything about Aragorn so forgive me.  I am deeply sorry.  Chapter 20 is being replaced and I never posted a full 21, so here goes a 2nd go at this chapter.  And about the rape thing, I'll make it personal.  Would you rather live with that memory forever or would you rather someone erase it from your memory and free you from it.**

Chapter 20

                  Aragorn sighed.  He bent beside one of his fallen.

                  " Hey, hey, I need a healer over here," he yelled.

Dernier ran over.

                  " They took out all our healers," he fell into a fit of curses, " You'll have to try and heal him."

                  " Me?  I am not healed in it," Aragorn replied.

                  " Thorongil you lived with the Elves.  They taught you nothing?"

Aragorn searched his mind.

_*Aeglos in the hands of the king…_

Aragorn bit his lip.

                  " Hand me that bag of herbs."

                  Aragorn searched through it, coming up with the weed.  This was the one thing Elrond had taught him concerning herbs.  The soldier's pain seemed to die away as the wound began to heal.  Denethor came forward, watching.

_*No…_

Aragorn turned to the other wounded.

~*~

                  Denethor glanced around.  There were not near the causalities he would have thought.  

                  " Take some rest, Thorongil."

Aragorn nodded sleepily.  He moved off away from everyone.  He touched a tree.  It beckoned him into its heights.  He climbed to the mid-branches and then fell into a deep slumber.

~*~

                  Dernier ran through the chaos to Denethor who was urgently trying to get the men out of the way.

                  " More are coming to back up this group.  We are too close to Mordor's borders.  We mus-" Dernier's mouth closed abruptly as a sword ripped through him.  Denethor quickly wielded his sword.

                  " Thorongil."

~*~

                  Aragorn awoke hearing the clamor.  His mouth opened in horror before fury over took him.  He jumped down, orcs falling left and right by his sword.  He fell in beside Denethor.

                  " Dernier is dead."

Aragorn's sword stopped in mid-stroke.  Denethor covered for his shock.

                  " Come on, man, we must protect ourselves first."

Aragorn angrily drew his bow.  Elladan had taught him when to use his bow and now was a good time.  Orcs got no farther than10 feet from them, finally beginning to thin out.

                  " Let's go."

Aragorn sent one look back.  

~*~

                  Denethor sat beside Aragorn.

                  " I am sorry."

Aragorn said nothing.

                  " There was nothing that could be done."

Aragorn broke his arrow in half.

                  " I could have healed him, but you left him there."

                  " He was already dead."

Aragorn stood and strode away.  Denethor sighed.

_*It happens to even the best when your friend falls._

~*~

                  " Take this is Ecthelion," Aragorn handed a paper to Denethor.

                  " What is this?" Denethor asked, glancing at it.

                  " Just take it to him."

                  " Why are you not?"

Aragorn shrugged.

                  " I do not go back by your way."

Denethor dismounted.

                  " Wait just a second, you are in my group.  We always go back together."

Aragorn's cold gold depths surprised him.

                  " I am sorry, but there is a first for everything."

Denethor's eyes narrowed.

                  " If that is how you wish it."

                  " It is."

Denethor nodded.  He turned his horse on.  Aragorn watched them go.  He sighed, mounting his own.  

_*I will go home._

~*~

                  Ecthelion took the letter from his son.

_To the lord steward, Ecthelion the second from Thorongil:_

                  I am taking a leave of absence and I doubt I shall return to your service.  I wish you a well rest of your days.  May Varda smile upon Gondor.

Ecthelion threw it down.

                  " What is this?  Why did you not bring him back?"

Denethor moved back.

                  " He did not-"

                  " You just lost my most trusted advisor."

Denethor shrugged.

                  " He will come back.  He just needs time alone.  Dernier died."

~*~

                  Aragorn sat on the tall hill over looking Gondor.  He sighed, gazing over what should be his.

*I fell asleep and it ended his life.  

He shook his head.

*Again I prove why I will not be king.  As if I can rule.

He mounted his horse, traveling beside a river.  He turned his eyes northward where Imladris sat somewhere like a jewel waiting for him to find and revel in its wealth.

~*~

                  Celeborn warily approached his pacing wife.

                  " What ails thee?"

Galadriel did not acknowledge him.  Celeborn waited.

                  " What I see in the mirror."

                  " What do you see?"

She turned her eyes upward.

                  " I see death."

~*~

                  Aragorn sighed tiredly.  He was tired.  He did not want to travel any further.  He glanced at the trees beside him.  They called to his spirit.  He dismounted, laying a palm to one.  How he missed Imladris with its trees and waterfalls and such.  His ears alerted him to footsteps, elvish footsteps.  He drew his sword.

                  " I know you are there.  Be you friend or foe?" Aragorn called softly.

                  3 Elves appeared.

                  " _Pedo le esta** (Speak your name)**_," one ordered.

Aragorn's mind rewinded to his native language.  Who was he?

                  " _Estel, ion ned Elrond._"

The three's faces darkened.

                  " Elrond?"

Aragorn nodded.

                  " Elladan?"

Aragorn shook his head.

                  " Estel."

                  " Elrohir?"

                  " Estel."

The three conversed between themselves.  Aragorn groaned.  They had probably never heard of him.  A light suddenly appeared among the trees.  The 3 bowed.

                  " _Brannon** (lord)**_ Celeborn."

                  The silver haired Elf nodded curtly to them, turning his eyes upon Aragorn.

                  " Estel, it has been many years.  You have grown yet again."

No smile lighted Aragorn's face as Celeborn had expected.  Celeborn could see pain lurking in the mortal's eyes.  Celeborn touched his shoulder.

                  " Galadriel and I permit you entrance to Lothlorien."

Aragorn smiled slightly.

                  " I thank you and your lady."

~*~

Celeborn brought Aragorn into their haven. Galadriel had wanted to meet the man. 

" Aragorn son of Arathorn, forget your pain at the leader's of men's words. They know not anything but the preservation of their power. You should know by Elrond's teachings that your kind desires power above all things." 

Aragorn shook his head. 

" I desire no power. I will not be a king." 

Galadriel walked down to him, her eyes seeming to enter his mind. 

"You are the Edain's only hope." 

Aragorn turned his head, his voice bitter. 

" Denethor or Theoden may be their saviors." 

Galadriel saw the pain in his face and knew now was not the time to speak of his destiny. 

" Go, Estel. Go and rest. You will find peace here." 

Aragorn sent her a hint of a smile. 

" I thank thee." 

He followed an Elf off. 

Celeborn joined Galadriel's side. 

" You seem to know something I do not, Nerwen." 

Galadriel pushed him with a coy smile. 

"Indeed I do, Teleporno." 

A vision entered the haven. 

" Daernaneth, Daeradar." 

Galadriel sent a smug smile at Celeborn as their solemn granddaughter joined them. 

_*Now I know why you have consulted your mirror. Playing matchmaker for our granddaughter. Elrond will murder you._

Galadriel smiled up at Celeborn. 

*If you could read Arwen's heart as I can, you would know her feelings are her own.

AN: A quick thing here.  When Galadriel speaks of death, she means the rise of Sauron again.  That's it.  Is this better?


	21. Chapter 21 Beren and Luthien

Chapter 21

Beren and Lúthien

                  Aragorn awoke well rested. A song seemed to dance within his soul. He found a bath waiting and shook his head at what had once been so natural now seemed like a forbidden luxury. He slid into the fine silks. He stood in front of the mirror, staring at how he had changed. He had grown taller and was not as thin, but more filled out. His face was like the Elves now for he had cut off the stubble. His hair was cut short at his shoulders since the waist long hair had been a nuisance in fighting and many had mistook him for an Elf. He sighed. 

_*No one would recognize me now _

                                              ~*~

Arwen slid among the flowers of Caras Galadhon. She sighed, no smile lighting her beautiful face at which she loved. She leaned against a tree, hugging her slim waist and closed her eyes. Only the wind kept her company and no joy came from her. 

                                              ~*~

Aragorn moved among the Elves. He heard the hushed whispers and his shoulders slumped, not knowing they spoke only of his beauty. 

_*Outcast _

He turned towards a place where light grew. He wandered amidst the flowers, picking one or two. 

                                              ~*~

Arwen saw the Elvin prince and groaned. Another suitor no doubt 

_*When will Estel ever return?_

She began towards the flower-laden prince.

~*~

                  Aragorn looked up hearing footsteps and his jaw just dropped.

~*~

                  Arwen froze.

                  " Estel?"

~*~

                  Aragorn straightened.

                  " Arwen?"

Arwen's footsteps hastened as she hugged him, careful not to crush the flowers he held. Her eyes roamed over his face. 

" You look unlike yourself." 

Aragorn's face darkened. 

                 " Many years have passed." 

Arwen caressed a cheek, her heart falling when it was not as smooth as she remembered. 

                 " You have grown in beauty, I mistook you for an Elvin-prince." Aragorn's gold eyes dimmed to a dull color. 

_*So she found another... _

Arwen looked at him, watching him. He seemed so tired and burdened. 

  " Strider, why are you so quiet?" 

                   " Taunt me not, lady. I knew you would find another." 

Arwen pulled him to face her. 

" There is no one but you I love, though daernaneth is forever sending princes my way. Tis what I meant." 

Aragorn looked down upon her beauty that had remained untouched. Her eyes pulled him to her. He dropped the flowers, caressing her cheek. 

                 " You have been away long, estel. Think you ever of me?" Arwen asked softly, " I am sure other maidens caught your eye." 

Aragorn gently kissed her. 

                   " They caught my eye, but none compare to you, Nightingale. I thought of you often." 

Arwen lifted her lips again. He accepted them. She could feel the strength in him; strength that had not been there before. Strength that could carry her the rest of her life. Her choice was made in that moment. 

~*~

                 Aragorn sat alone, playing with a piece of grass as he sang softly. Lothlorien was uplifting his heart. A body knelt between his legs. Her hands found his shoulders as she gently kissed his eyelids. 

                 "You seem so happy, Aragorn. I take it Ada found you all those years ago?" 

Aragorn tilted his head questioningly. 

                   " Nay, why did he seek me?" 

Arwen looked at him strangely. 

                 " I do not know. Neither you nor Ada ever revealed it." 

Aragorn thought back before shaking his head. He could not remember the exact reason he had left Imladris so long ago. 

                 " Nay, the only place I remember Ada in the time I have been gone was in my dreams, but even that is a nightmare I have now forgotten." 

Arwen smiled. If he could not remember it, then Elrond must have healed him. She kissed him gently, fingering his short hair. 

                 " I like your hair short." 

                 " As do I. I know not how you Elves fight with waist long hair." 

                 Arwen giggled. 

                   " Seems as if I am of a better ability than thee." 

Aragorn chuckled, letting her turn in his arms so her back lay upon his chest. He gently kissed her neck. 

                 " How I wish time would stop and leave us like this," Arwen sighed happily. 

Aragorn smiled. 

 " I have no obligations elsewhere. I am here until I decide to leave." 

Arwen smiled, turning her head. 

                 " Let me show you the beauty of Lorien." 

~*~

                   Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas walked the Mirkwood underground courtyard talking. 

                 " Legolas." 

Legolas' face turned to that of long suffering. His older brother Airóma was quickly approaching. 

                 " Mithrandir has arrived wishing to see the 3 of you." 

                 " I thank thee, brother." 

Airóma walked off. Legolas cringed. 

                 " If he were any nicer, I might die of love." 

The twins chuckled. Elrohir's grin suddenly grew. 

                 " Tell Mithrandir I am in a meeting of great importance." 

                 Both Legolas and Elladan shook their heads as Elrohir joined a beautiful dark haired she-Elf. 

                 " We will not be seeing him the rest of the time we are here," Elladan chuckled. 

Legolas' grinned turned cheeky. 

                 " Aye and I am not to be the one to disturb them. 

                                     ~*~

                 Gandalf watched the 2 come, laughing at a joke. 

                 " Where is your other half, Elladan?" 

The 2 Elves almost burst into laughter. Elladan's eyes danced, but he said nothing. Gandalf shook his head. 

                 " Give me one guess: Kalaina." 

The 2 nodded. Gandalf shrugged. 

                   " Does not matter. I am sending you and your brother to Lothlorien. Estel is there." 

                 " Es-Estel?" Elladan's jaw dropped, " You knew where he was?" 

                 Gandalf looked away. Elladan's anger grew. 

                 " You knew where he was and yet let Ada bathe in grief? You-" Legolas put a hand on Elladan's shoulder. 

Elladan looked down. 

                 " Twas I who suggested he join the army of Gondor. Now he has left the Army and Galadriel told me he is in Lothlorien.  He needs to go to Elrond." 

                 Elladan's face hardened. 

                 " Legolas will go to Imladris to tell Ada, right?" 

Gandalf nodded. 

                 " I need haste, for I know not why Aragorn left the army." 

~*~

                 Aragorn chased after her through the trees. Her laughter was that of the sweetest bells. He paused seeing a large pool of water. 

                 " Nightingale, come over here." 

Arwen turned towards him, surprised to see him sitting on a rock, pulling off his shoes. 

                   " What are you doing?" she demanded. 

Aragorn sent her an impish grin, pulling off one of the many outer tunics. 

                 " I am going swimming." 

Arwen grinned, glancing around before beginning to pull off her outer robe. Her lips pursed at the sight of him in nothing but his leggings. 

                 " Do you stare?" he glanced over his shoulder at her, at the edge of the water. 

                 " Aye, Strider, I do. Tis not everyday I see you in naught but your leggings." 

Aragorn shook his head with a grin. 

                 " Tis not everyday you see the Undomiel of the Eldar in naught but her underdress." 

Arwen ran towards him, pushing him in. Aragorn pulled her with him and they both went falling into it.

                 Aragorn surfaced first, his laughter echoing. Arwen pushed him again and then splashed with all her might.  Aragorn pulled her down underwater. Arwen surfaced, laughing as she tried to wipe her eyes. Aragorn gently kissed her wet eyes. Arwen leaned even more into him. 

                  " I give." 

~*~

                 Elladan and Elrohir joined Legolas to first travel to Imladris. 

                 " Return directly after Imladris, Legolas. I forbid you to go to Lorien," Thranduil ordered. 

                 " But-" 

                 " You heard me." 

Legolas sighed. 

                 "Yes, Adar." 

The twins exchanged sympathetic glances. Thranduil was as overbearing as ever when it came to his youngest. 

                                     ~*~

                 Aragorn walked beside Galadriel. 

                 " Where is my granddaughter this day?" 

Aragorn looked up with a smile. 

                 " I do not know. I only know I am meeting her later." 

Galadriel smiled. 

                 " I have heard it from an unknown source that someone ordered silver rings." 

Aragorn only smiled mysteriously. 

                   " I wonder who that could be?" 

                                     ~*~

                 Arwen laughed gaily as Aragorn led the way in which they ran. The both tumbled down the hill. Arwen pulled him close, wishing for a kiss longer than what he gave. Aragorn rolled off her, pulling her up. 

                 " Come, I have a gift for you." 

Arwen took his hand again, letting him lead her to the top of Cerin Amroth. 

                 The Gil-Estel shone brightly, lighting up the night for it was midsummers eve. The night air was cool with just a touch of heat in it. Aragorn faced her. 

                 "Close your eyes, Nightingale." 

Arwen did as told, a hint of a smile lighting her face. 

Aragorn fumbled through his pockets. 

                   " Have you lost them?" Arwen asked innocently. 

Aragorn groaned. 

                 " You have them?" 

Arwen's eyes popped open as she giggled. She jangled the 2 rings victoriously. 

                 " Did I mess your plans?" 

Aragorn chuckled. 

                 " May I have them?" 

Arwen only jingled them, lifting them towards the sky as if he were a child that could not reach them.  Aragorn caught the playful twinkled in her eyes. His own lips turned up mischievously. His hands found her face as his lips seized hers almost bruisingly. Arwen eagerly responded. Aragorn began to pull away. Arwen whimpered needingly. 

  "Estel." 

Aragorn grinned mischievously, taking the rings. 

                 "Wilt thou marry me for as long as your father remains here in Arda? I ask not for your immortality, but your love." 

Arwen's eyes turned serious. 

                   " The twilight I will renounce if I marry you." 

Aragorn's eyes turned downward as if he battled within himself. 

                 "Nightingale, tis the way of your people. I am not elvish and I cannot offer you anything but my heart." 

Arwen took a ring, placing it upon his finger. 

  " I will give you my heart only if that is what you wish." 

Aragorn gently slid the other ring onto her finger. 

                 " I love you." 

Arwen's heart leapt at the words never uttered before. Her eyes searched his dark ones fervently. 

                 "_Im meleth le_," she whispered back before his mouth seized hers. 

                                     ~*~

  Arwen snuggled up to Aragorn to watch the sunrise. Arwen looked up at him. 

                 " Dark is the shadow, and yet my heart rejoices; for you, Estel, shall be among the great whose valor will destroy it." 

Aragorn looked down at her. 

                 " I have not your foresight, yet with your hope, shall I hope. I reject the Shadow, yet I cannot accept the Twilight for I am not elvish." 

He looked into the distance. 

                 " I fear if thee cleaves to me, then the twilight you will renounce." 

Arwen was silent, staring at the ring. 

_*What to do? What to do? _

Aragorn's heart began to break at her silence. 

                 " I will cleave to you, Estel and turn from the twilight. You will not dissuade me." 

Aragorn's eyes searched her fervently and found steel in them. He gently kissed her hand. 

                 " And I will never let thee regret it." 

  **AN: Excerpts taken from LOTR appendix A, pg 375 in my book or the part titled: Here follows a part of the tale of Aragorn and Arwen. Anyone got any ideas for me? It may be a while before I update, but I need a thought first. Please R&R! Thanks**


	22. Author's note

Author's note

****

PLEASE READ!!

Ok, maybe I should have been a little clearer on the healing of Estel part. Because of many people asking about it, this is just a quick note about it. First of all, if you read, chapter 19, where Elrond has entered the dreamland and is walking. He finds Estel and ASKS to take the memories. While at first, Estel resists, he gives them WILLFULLY to Elrond. That was the large debate and I should have empathized on the willfully part or I will agree that that would have been mind rape. That's all for my note right now. Thank you

~*~

To Karen- 

I am deeply sorry first of all if I offended you. For Aragorn, I went on my own feelings in which I would rather have them erased no matter what. Now, I have never been in such a situation, so I cannot say that is exactly what I would want, only that now, that is what I say I would want. Again, I am sorry if I have offended you. I thank you for making me take the time to think about it and please, feel free to do something like this again if something irks you. It lets me know that someone other than me cares about the legitimacy of the story's plot line. Not many other than I do care or express that they care. 

From an apologetic author

Kimberleigh


	23. Chapter 22 Embracing destiny

**AN: Here's the next chapter in a new format after a long wait. Hope you enjoy. Be sure to review!!**!   


Chapter 22

Celeborn walked beside Aragorn. 

" You have been here a month, Estel, and yet no one knows why." 

Aragorn sighed. Celeborn bid him to sit beside him along the cheerful waters of Nimrodel. Aragorn began his story. 

" I am known to be able to go for periods, long periods without sleep. Tis the way Elladan taught me. Three days, we had been fighting," Aragorn closed his eyes, unwillingly being transported back to the scene, " Our healers were taken out in a second. I was left as the healer, though no one knew how or why. They granted me a reprieve for a time." 

Silence fell. Celeborn recognized it. Someone had died. 

" Who died?" Celeborn asked softly. 

" His name was Dernier. He was my only mortal friend and the only one who figured out my identity. We were in the same group since recruiting. I fell asleep and they came again. I could have healed him or warned him if I had not been asleep, but I wasn't. I failed," Aragorn turned his head down, " I was asleep while those orcs trampled him into the mud." 

Celeborn looked up, remembering the feeling all too well. 

" You and the last king of the Elves are no different." 

Aragorn rolled his eyes. 

" Please spare me the king and destiny talk for today. Lady Galadriel speaks of it endlessly." 

Celeborn chuckled. 

" Galadriel is persistent." 

" You would know," Aragorn muttered. 

Celeborn ignored the comment. 

" I took care of Ereinion Gil-Galad, as you heard from Elrond most likely. You know of Glorfindel of Gondolin? He was best friends with Ereinion, not from day one, but close enough. They were like brothers," Celeborn's eyes shadowed, " Mandos is the only thing that has ever come between them. When Glorfindel died, it took Ereinion a long time to get over, and on top of that, Ereinion had lost his last living close relative." 

Aragorn sighed, playing with his hands. Celeborn noted the man's nervous twisting of the silver ring. 

" Elrond will not consent until you take the throne." 

Aragorn sighed. 

" This would be easier if I were Elvish," he looked, up, his eyes baring his soul, " I do not want her fate to be mine. I do not want her to be a Luthien." 

Celeborn nodded. 

" I fear my granddaughter will not take the Straight Road to Aman, ever." 

" Were it my choice-" Aragorn began. 

" But it is hers." 

Aragorn nodded. " I wish it were mine." " 

"Wish what were yours?" 

Arwen pulled Aragorn to his feet, oblivious of the seriousness in the air. Celeborn shook his head with a smile. 

" Go on, you two." He waved them off. 

The couple raced off. Celeborn shook his head, his eyes distancing. __

*Tis amazing how much they look like Luthien and Beren. It is too bad they will die. 

Celeborn shook his head. It was a pity anyone had to die, even if it was proposed as the gift of Men. 

~*~

Galadriel smiled, embracing her grandsons. 

" This a surprise. I thought you two were in Mirkwood." 

"Mithrandir sent us. He wants us to bring Estel to Imladris." 

Galadriel shook her head. 

" You will find no help from me. It will be entirely his choice." 

Elladan nodded. 

" Where is he? We have greatly missed him." 

Galadriel smiled. 

" He is fine. Your sister is here." 

~*~

" Daernanaeth,"Arwen giggled as they ran in. 

The couple froze, seeing two other with Galadriel. Estel's face paled and he felt fear, though he knew not why. 

" I see you have indeed found Arwen." 

Aragorn smiled hesitantly. 

" Elladan, Elrohir." 

Elladan gave him a hug. 

" We have missed you in Imladris, little brother." 

" I have missed you both. I believe the Elves know a thing or two more than men when it comes to battles; but then again, you do have millennia's to perfect it." 

Elrohir sent him a mock glare. 

" Are you telling us you men are better than us Elves?" 

Aragorn shrugged with a grin. 

" Take it as you wish." 

" Why you..." Elladan trailed off. 

His blue eyes were glued to his sister's hand. He then glanced at Aragorn's. 

" And when did this come about?" 

" Midsummer's Eve, a full moon ago," Arwen answered with a smile. 

The twins exchanged glances before grins appeared. 

" Ada's gonna kill you," Elrohir whistled. 

" I will have to see it when you tell him. When are you going home?" Elladan asked. 

Aragorn hesitated. Arwen perceived why her brother's had come. She touched Aragorn's shoulder. 

" Go home with them. It has been long since you have seen Ada." 

Aragorn shook his head. 

" I cannot remember why I left." 

The twins exchanged a glance. They have been meaning to ask him about that. 

" Ada nor Legolas ever told us, but Ada misses you. He is most definitely not angry with you," Elladan said. 

Arwen made eye contact with Aragorn. 

"Go with them, Estel. Go home and then come back here." 

Aragorn finally nodded. " I shall ready my things." 

~*~

Elrond watched out the window for his son's arrival. Her could hear the footsteps behind him. 

" You are pacing, son of Thranduil. You wish to have gone to Lorien, but instead obeyed your Father's wishes." 

Legolas sighed, stilling his steps. 

" Not exactly, He wished me home immediately to lock me away again." 

Elrond shook his head, turning to look at the Elf that was nearly another son to him since the Prince practically lived in Imladris. 

" You are the only child of his true love. He worries." 

Legolas half-sighed, half-snorted, looking out towards Lorien. 

" One day I will visit there, but by that time, what he seeks to hide form me will be gone." 

Elrond touched the younger Elf's shoulder comfortingly. 

" It has been gone side your first birthday." ~*~ 

Aragorn's heart lifted, as he smelt the incensed air of Imladris. The gates passed by and anxiousness grew. 

" Come by the back way, We will surprise him at dinner with you." ~*~,/center> 

Elrond settled at the dinner table lastly, bidding them to sit his heart heavy. His sons had arrived with no tidings of Estel. His eyes scanned the seats and fell on Estel's empty one. Doors burst in and a vision entered hastily. 

" Forgive me for being late, but **someone** forgot to wake me for dinner." 

Elladan sent Estel an innocent smile. Elrond just stared, unable to do anything else. His prodigal son was finally home. Aragorn took his seat. He glanced up, noticing Elrond's eyes on him. Elrond looked so surprised. Estel had grown taller and more muscular since the last seeing. The Elves usually had a leanness to them, but Estel hovered between man's more bulky and stronger frame and the thinness of the Elves. His hair was short, brushing his shoulders, and gold eyes sparkled like the gold trimmings on his robes. 

" Estel, I welcome you home. This is a pleasant surprise. Imladris is graced to have you back." 

" Thank you, Ada. I am glad to be back. I did not know how much I missed it." 

" Ada, where is Legolas?" 

Elrond shrugged at his eldest. 

" He was here earlier and I doubt he went home." 

~*~

Aragorn waited when dinner was over for Elrond. Elrond embraced the man. 

" It was been long," Elrond's eyes searched his, " Are you well?" 

Aragorn nodded. 

" Lorien was beautiful, but this is home. I missed it," Aragorn turned his head to inspect the dining hall, " I cannot believe I left it for no reason." 

" No reason?" 

Aragorn glanced at surprised Elrond. 

" Or not one that I can remember. They tell me either you or Legolas know." 

Elrond nodded. He should have remembered. The nightmare was now his. Twas the punishment he paid for trying to rid the boy of his nightmares. Elrond shuddered slightly. He would never sleep well again. 

" I missed you, Estel." 

Aragorn's gold eyes crinkled the same way they had when he was a boy. Aragorn's face was now tanned and the skin leathered and scarred, but a smile made that all disappear. 

" You should smile more, Estel. You look formidable when you do not." 

Aragorn chuckled. 

" It kept the maidens from me." 

Elrond had to smile at Aragorn's devotion to Arwen. 

"Where is my mother, Ada?" 

Elrond looked down. 

" In bed. She is not well." 

Aragorn swung around, his eyes dark with worry. He knew his mother was growing old. 

" Where is she? I must see her." 

Elrond began to lead him off. His heart panged. He had seen the silver ring. 

~*~

Gilraen turned her head, hearing the steps. 

"Aragorn?" 

Aragorn took her hand, placing a kiss upon her brow to hide his distress at her breathless and soft voice. 

" Nana, what-what has happened?" 

Gilraen touched his face, her eyes full of tears. 

" You are so handsome. Follow your destiny, Estel. You are Isildur's heir." 

Aragorn shushed her, not wishing to hear it from her also. 

" Will she be ok?" he looked up at Elrond. 

Elrond looked away. It was not his place to say. Gilraen clenched Aragorn's hand, drawing his attention. 

" It is time you knew," a deep breath, " I am dying." 

Aragorn moved away, his eyes wide in horror. He looked at Elrond. 

"Is this true?" 

Elrond nodded. 

" Twas I who diagnosed it." 

" How long have you know?" 

Silence fell. Gilraen finally sighed. 

" Since your twentieth birthday." 

Aragorn's eyes lit with fire. 

" And why was I not told then?" 

" I did not want you to worry." 

Aragorn shook his head, crouching beside her again. 

" You will be fine. You have lived this long. Have you no hope?" 

Gilraen's eyes teared up. 

" None that I can see." 

~*~

Aragorn stood on the balcony, the wind drying his tears. 

" She did it to protect you." 

Aragorn quickly dried the invisible tears. Elrond stood beside him. 

" I see my daughter made her choice." 

Aragorn glanced at the silver ring glimmering like the ocean under the fading sun. 

" Does it please you?" 

Elrond looked up silently, his eyes seeking out the Gil-Estel for strength. 

" My son, years come when hope will fade and beyond them little is clear to me. And now a shadow lies between us. Maybe, it has been appointed so, that by my loss the kingship of Men may be restored. Therefore, though I love you, I say to you: Arwen Undómiel shall not diminish her life's grace for less cause. She shall not be the bride of any Man less that the King of both Gondor and Anor," Elrond paused, letting the words sink in, " To me then even our victory can bring only sorrow and parting but to you hope of joy for a little while. Alas, my son. I fear that to Arwen the Doom of Men may be hard at ending (Tolkien App. A)." 

Elrond drew in a shaky breath and Aragorn knew it had been Elrond's foresight speaking. 

" I know you do not want to be a king, but tis the only way for you to wed Arwen," Elrond said gently, " My daughter shall not lose her immortality for just a mere man." 

Aragorn looked up his eyes speaking of the sorrow he felt, for it was no secret he did not want to be king. 

" Then I guess all we can do is see what the future holds, for my heart still despises the thought of being king." 

Elrond nodded, laying his hand upon the man's back. 

" You will rise above the height of Elendil, Estel. You just must embrace what destiny has given you." 

~*~

" We will never wed." _*I have no wish to be king_

He pulled a sheaf of paper from a journal. 

_My Dearest Nightingale, _

I pray all things are well in Lorien for they are not so in Imladris. Ada knows of our troth. It has come to this: I must take the throne to recieve your hand. You know i will never do this. I hope in Lorien you find one worthy of you; Elvish he be preferebly. I know not where the future leads, but i want you to know i will always love you. There will never be any other maiden but you. 

Aragorn 

He folded it, slipping it in an envelope before beginning to write others. 


	24. Chapter 23 All alone

AN: For the next few chapters, we will be cover the dark years where nothing is said of his deeds except, " Aragorn went forth again into danger and toil."  So until Gilraen's death, everything is made up.  Just wanted to say that so no one kills me.  Oh, and on most chapters from here on out, they will begin with a couple lines of a song as an interlude.  So enjoy and review.

Chapter 23 

All alone

_Pilgrim how you journey_

_On the Road you chose_

Aragorn kissed his sleeping mother's forehead gently, placing the note beside her on the dresser.  He glanced lovingly at her, hoping it was not his last time to see her.  He just could not stay here.  He needed to think.  Could he actually be a king?  He turned, and breathed in quickly at the figure in the doorway.

          " You would leave again without a proper farewell?"

Aragorn embraced Elrond.

          " I need-"

Elrond held up a hand.

          " I know.  Go.  Be at peace."

Aragorn smiled slightly, before pulling up the black hood to disappear into the night.  Elrond watched him until the horse disappeared from his sight.  Elrond bent down then beside Gilraen to check for a pulse.  He sighed in relief and then turned back down the hallway to his room.

~*~

Aragorn's horse stumbled through the last of the raging river.  He dismounted, looking around in remembrance.  He could almost hear Elrond's voice.

"This is Eregion or Hollin.  It was once the finest Elvin city where Elves at one time co-existed with dwarves peacefully.  The dwarves would search for the jewels and metals and the Elves would bend them into beautiful things.  Celeborn and Galadriel oversaw it for a while, but Celeborn had no love for the dwarves.  The craftsmen instead voted for Celebrimbor to be their leader since he was wise, but all the craftsmen were still deceived by Annatar.  Tis Sauron, mind you. Named himself the lord of gifts.  Pay attention now, Estel.  This is where the three Elvish rings were made."

_          " Do those really exist?" Aragorn had asked._

_Elrond had seemed so sad when he answered._

_          " Aye, but the bearers dare not wear them openly, for the times are perilous."_

_Elrond bent before him, his eyes lit with a passionate flame._

_          " People are meant to be free, Estel.  Never forget that.  You may need that piece of truth one day."_

Aragorn shook his head.

*I am going mad.  What am I doing thinking of kingship?  No.  No kingship for me.  No matter what the cost.

~*~

          He stood at the edge, staring at what had once been the great Beleriand.  The wind blew violently around him, stinging his cheeks with bits of ice.  He sighed.  He was all alone here.

          " _Írë nauva alassënya **(When will be my joy-Q)**_?" he yelled at the nothingness, " Or will you ever cheat me from it?"

The words leapt soundless upon the wind's fury.

          A hand touched his shoulder.  He spun around, sword drawn, but it was no one.  It had been the wind's teasing, just a figment of his imagination.  He strained his ears.  He thought he could hear her heavenly voice, but again, it was just the cold wind's howl.  He stuffed hands into his pockets, turning back to his horse.  He was all alone.

~*~

The Ranger greeted him whole-heartedly.

          " I am glad you came.  I need your assistance."

Aragorn quickly dismounted, listening intently.

~*~

          The 2 were pressed hard against the rocks.

          " Are those-" Halbarad began.

Aragorn swung a hand over his companion's mouth.  Halbarad was instantly silent, seeing the keen glances their way.  Aragorn shook his head.  What were these Elves doing?  This was no mere exchange of goods.

          " Slaves."

Aragorn's blood boiled at the whisper.  These were mortal slaves also.    Aragorn glanced at Halbarad.

          " They are enslaving trespassers and selling them to the Dwarves for labor."

Halbarad nodded, lifting his eyebrows questioningly.  Aragorn motioned him closer.

          " What's this?  Two mortal spies?"

**AN: Here we go again.  Sorry for not updating sooner, but this chapter has been needing many revisions.  I know it's so short, but it's just the beginning.**


	25. Chapter 24 Mirkwood

Chapter 24

Mirkwood

To find out where the wind's die And where the stories go 

Aragorn awoke with a gnawing headache.  He glanced around groaning when he saw he was alone.  He lifted a hand to his head, grimacing at the blood and then wiping it away.  He stood unsteadily and then banged on the door.

          " Hey, hey, _Estan Estel, ion ned Elrond** (My name is Estel, son of Elrond)**._"

That got someone's attention.  An Elf came from the shadows.  Aragorn breathed in slightly at the anger.

          " _Le tofn adan. Le u-ion ned Elrond **(You low man.  You are not Elrond's son)**_."

The Elf opened the door, pulling Aragorn up.

          " Do you speak the common tongue?" Aragorn asked.

The Elf did not answer, pulling Aragorn after him. 

* Great.  I am somewhere and I have no idea where.  Time to revert to the Elf side of me.

~*~

          Aragorn quickly caught himself as they flung him to the floor.

          " Who are you?" an Elf sat, cleaning his nails.

Aragorn stood.

          " Why should I tell you?"

The Elf looked up, not fazed by the rebellion.

          " Your friend was a bit more easy.  He is Halbarad, a ranger.  He is only a mortal man, so I know he could not have been involved in your plot."

          " My plot?" Aragorn crossed his arms, " Do tell."

          " You, my friend, are a kidnapper, as I have already told the King.  You are found guilty of abducting the youngest child of the king."

          " Why was this concluded or did you murder him yourself?"

          The Elf put down the knife looking up calmly.

          " That child is my brother.  Now, who are you?"

          " I told your guard, but he did not like my answer.  I am Estel, son of Elrond."

The Elf laughed.  Aragorn grimaced in pain as they twisted his already sprained wrist.

          " Ok, I am Strider, a ranger."

          " An odd name for a ranger."

          " Thorongil," Aragorn finally gasped.

The Elf smiled evilly.

          " I am Airóma.  Now, tell me how my brother's things found their way into your pack."

          " I had only my own things."

          " This is not yours," Airóma pushed a small dagger in his face.

          " Twas a present from a friend," Aragorn was on his knees in pain when his bone cracked.

Airóma made a motion and the pain desisted.  He tipped up Aragorn's chin.

          " I will be honest with you.  Nothing could make me happier than to know that he is dead, but I must seek justice, as is my father's wish.  What you have felt is only a tiny bit of the misery I can deal.  We will meet again, Thorongil."

~*~

          Aragorn curled up into a tiny ball, cursing his weak right wrist.  He tore his tunic to try and brace it.  It was no doubt broken.  A healer entered.

          " _Im toln an nestan le** (I come to heal you)**_," he said softly.

Aragorn extended his wrist.

          " Why do they hate me?"

The healer looked up sharply, glancing at the guard.  The healer said something in Elvish that Aragorn could not focus on, probably because of the pain.  The guard disappeared.

          " They understand Westron, even if some do not speak it," the healer said softly, " You are the only breech in their trade business."

          " They are selling mortal slaves," Aragorn replied.

          " If only…" the healer trailed off, " Did you really kidnap-"

          Aragorn shook his head.

          " I do not even know the Prince's name or where I am."

The healer shook his head.

          " This is the hospitable dungeon of Mirkwood."

          " They think I, a mortal, ensnared Legolas?"

The healer nodded.

          " If they would communicate with Imladris, I can bet we would find the Prince is safe there."

Aragorn saw the guard.

          " That hurts."

The healer shrugged.

          " They broke it.  It will hurt for a while.  I can tell this is not the first time."

          " Stop the idle chatter," the guard snarled.

The healer glanced up at Aragorn, looking him in the eyes.

*Your only hope is that your friend saves you.  He was set free.

Aragorn nodded, watching the Elf leave.  He sighed.

*Why did I leave Imladris?  What was wrong with me? I need to have Ada examine my mental capabilities when I get home.

Aragorn paused.

*Make that if I get home alive.

~*~

          Airóma watched his father's face fill with anger and smiled slightly.

*Stupid mortals.  At least this will keep Adar from noticing anything suspicious.

~*~

          Aragorn was suddenly pulled up.

          " He wishes to see you," Airóma's smug smile made Aragorn wish he had a sword.

          " If you try to kill me or do, you will find yourself no peace for Elrond will not take kindly to this."

Airóma just chuckled.

          " I really do not care.  You mean nothing to me.  You are mortal."

Aragorn's eyes narrowed.

          " _Toronlya ná sinomë Imladris **(Your brother is in Imladris-Q)**_."

Airóma struck him.

          " How dare you use our holy language.  Take him away."

Aragorn sent him a crafty smile as he passed.

          " He stayed there because he could not accompany Elladan and Elrohir to Lorien.  Mithrandir asked it of them to leave.  Oh, and your sister has a relationship with Elrohir."

Airóma pulled on Aragorn's tunic.

          " I do not care to know how you have found out these things, but you best shut your mouth before I lay the deaths of Elladan and Elrohir upon you also."

~*~

          Elladan and Elrohir rode up to the Ranger camp with ease.  Legolas kept his hood up, feeling out of place among the men.  A man rushed up to meet them.

          " Elladan and Elrohir, just the two Elves I needed to help me.  We are setting up a raid on Mirkwood.  Thranduil's acting up again.  Halbarad was taken prisoner and is nearly dead."

Legolas' face clouded from under his dark hood.  Elladan turned towards a tent to help tend to the wounded.  The head ranger glanced at the hooded Elf, uneasy around him.

          " Who are you?"

Legolas pushed off his hood.

          " Legolas, son of Thranduil."

The man shrugged.

          " Your father ain't too friendly to men.  Been selling us and other free folk that wander into his wood as slaves.  He even kept our best Ranger.  They blame Strider saying he kidnapped you.  Now, Strider could do such a thing, but not to an Elf they say has the eyes of a hawk."

Legolas nodded absently at the compliment, his thoughts on his ill-behaving father.

          " Strider?" Elrohir had never heard of this Ranger.

          This was a newly formed band for the northern end of Middle-Earth, so they may have picked up a few new recruits.  The man smiled at them.

          " Aye, Strider.  Could pass as an Elf for he is well learned in their ways and in Elvish.  Quite a chap. He always has a story to play when he is captured.  This time the story was not good enough though."

          " What was the story?" Elrohir asked.

The man chuckled.

          " Strider said he was the son of Elrond.  Called himself, Lestel, Bestel, aw, confound it.  I cannot remember the Elvish word. I guess you Elves think it disgraceful to believe a mortal is related to such a dignified Elf.  Thranduil will most likely kill him.  Sad it is.  He was our best."

          Halfway through the story or more correctly, after the man had tried to sound out the Elvish word, Legolas had already turned back towards his horse.  Elrohir silently followed.  Legolas paused, before grabbing onto his horse's reins and then glancing at Elrohir.

          " I cannot believe I am related to him sometimes.  He will kill Strider and I hope it is not Estel."

Elrohir shook his head.

          " I will send Elladan to round up Ada's forces.  If Thranduil touches Estel, Ada will dethrone him."

          " And I will permanently cast off my title.  I do not wish to be related to that man."

          " Come, let us go tell Elladan so he does not think I am just running off again."

          The two joined Elladan.  Elladan was busily packing a wound.  The man's eyes fixed on Legolas.

          " You."

Legolas' head turned to glance behind him, as if he thought the man was speaking to another.

          " You are the one they seek for.  Airóma…"

Legolas shook his head.

          " That is it.  I am going home and I am taking a arrow and pushing it in his face myself."

Elrohir shrugged, seeing the surprise on the men's faces at an Elf of the family that they were about to raid was actually on their side.

          " We are headed to Mirkwood.  Go get Ada."

~*~

          Aragorn was pushed into a large room.  His mouth fell open at how the cave had been carved out in beauty.  Jewels lay around everywhere.  It was beautiful, if you liked riches.  It was incomparable to Imladris or Lorien though, for those two realms were revolved around nature.

          " Thorongil, bow before the king of Mirkwood."

The dark haired Elf in front of him, was familiar only in the eyes.  So this was the man Legolas tried to stay away from.

          " I bow only to real kings."

A blow left him reeling.  He turned his eyes up.

          " Your son, Airóma speaks only lies.  I did not kidnap Legolas.  He is in Imladris.  You forbid him to go to Lorien," Aragorn said through clenched teeth.

          " Liar," Thranduil hissed, turning to his chair.

          " How would you know?" Aragorn called after him, " You have not left that chair for years.  Do you know what evil rises in the South?  Even within your own borders?  You let your son tell you, but disregard the reports of Mithrandir and Elrond's sons."

It was dead silent.  The rasp of a sword being drawn made Aragorn stand up straighter.  Thranduil approached.

          " How dare you."

The hilt left him unconscious.

**AN: The Calvary's coming…with a small problem of actually getting to Mrikwood without being killed.**


	26. Chapter 25 When things were just startin...

Chapter 25

When things were just starting to look bad

_All days come from one day   
That much you must know_

Aragorn pulled his body closer to himself when he reached consciousness again.  He had forgotten how cold it became in Mirkwood.  He closed his eyes, concentrating on anything to keep his mind off the cold and his growling stomach.

          " _Helch **(Cold)**_?"

A tattered blanket was thrown in.  Aragorn glanced up.  A new guard had come on shift.  He nodded his thanks.

          " Thank you."

          " I," the Elf paused, uncertain of the Westron word.

          " _Le pedch Sindarin** (You speak Sindarin)**_?" 

The Elf nodded; obviously relieved the man spoke his language.  Aragorn shrugged, looking up at him.

          " _Lothron Elbereth galu danna erin le **(May Varda's blessing fall on you)**_."

The Elf touched his chest in a thankful gesture before disappearing back out the door. Aragorn pulled the blanket close before falling asleep to troubled dreams.

~*~

          Legolas strode into the Mirkwood court, causing a hush to fall.  The Prince's face was flushed with outrage.  Thranduil's shoulders slumped in relief seeing his son safe, while Airóma's face fell visibly.

          " My son, you are safe."

Thranduil rose to hug his son, but Legolas refused the embrace.  Thranduil raised an eyebrow at the insubordinate behavior from his own son.  Legolas' eyes were hard.

          " I have been safe in Imladris, Adar, unless you have a reason to think Elrond's fortress is not safe.  Of course, mortals are welcome there so you may find it a threat."

          " Where is this going, Legolas?  I am a busy Elf," Thranduil's voice held a too-calm note.

          Legolas breathed in, grinding his teeth slightly.

          " You are holding lord Elrond's son in your dungeon.  You should be glad I heard before he did.  I order you to release him."

          " You order me?"

          "Aye, I do.  I will have no part in your selling of slaves. If you will not free him, then you will have to chain me because I will free him myself."

          Thranduil marched forward until he was eye to eye with his son.  Twin dark gray eyes stared at each other.  Elrohir drew in a breath, his face trying not to betray the alarm he felt for his friend.  An encouraging hand squeezed his and Elrohir tried not to glance down, knowing well who it was.  

          " Ada is in an ornery mood as of late."

Elrohir nodded. Thranduil was known to have a fiery temper, unaccustomed to Elves.  

          Thranduil finally backed away, surprisingly enough, crossing his arms coolly over his forest green robes edged with gold and silver.  Airóma stood.

          " Why do you burden Ada with such lies?  He does not sell slaves."

Legolas glared.

          " He is not selling the slaves, you are.  Halbarad, the man you tortured to near death confirmed that."

Airóma moved forward, hand on his brother's chest.

          " Why do you care so much for this mortal?" Airóma turned, " I ask my brother now to explain to the court why we should release his alleged kidnapper."

          " First, I owe my allegiance to Elrond and his family.  Estel or Strider is of his family.  Second, I trained him myself along with Elladan and Glorfindel."

Airóma shook his head with a gleam in his eyes.

          " I believe you are bluffing.  It has been a long time since I have had good entertainment.  Bring out the mortal and two swords.  I am in the mood to fence."

~*~

          The mean-looking guard opened the dungeon door.

          " Come."

Aragorn stood and followed.

*I doubt this is so they can feed me.

~*~

Airóma smiled at his brother, a sick smile to Legolas.

          " We will see if your story is true, if that is fine with you, Adar."

          " Go ahead.  It is just a mortal.  He has most likely killed someone or something close to that."

Legolas said nothing and Elrohir was glad.  The flushed Prince looked as if he could slaughter his brother and father with words.  The court doors opened and Elrohir's breath caught.

          Aragorn was pale and had lost many pounds.

          " You starved him?" Legolas' voice showed he was about to find a sword himself to challenge his brother.

          " He was your kidnapper," Airóma shrugged.

Airóma turned towards Aragorn.

          " Release his bonds."

~*~

          " You are ever tormenting me.  Do you find perverse pleasure in this?" Aragorn rubbed his aching wrist.

He glanced up at the throne, tilting a head when he saw the blonde head.  Sure enough, Legolas turned his head, walking away from his brother.  Airóma drew closer.  Aragorn glanced at the sword in the prince's hand and drew himself up higher.  He would die proudly.  The prince chuckled.

          " Legolas and Elrohir came here to save you, but I have a different idea."

Aragorn glanced at his two friends, sitting between guards.

          " You are a trainee of my brothers, and he is far better than I, so," Airóma paused, looking up from his blade with a sick smile, " You should be better than I also.  If I disarm you, you die."

~*~

          Arwen rode into Imladris.

          " Ada."

Elrond hugged her.

          " I am glad you arrived safely.  It has been far too long Undómiel."

Arwen hugged him back.

          " I know, Ada.  I have missed you terribly," she looked up at him, " I know what you told Estel."

Elrond nodded.

          " It seems fair to me."

Arwen sighed.

          " I know, but I fear he will not take the crown when it is offered to him."

          " The days are long before he has that choice to make.  Leastways, he would not have survived all he has to-"

          Thundering hooves made him trail off.  The escorts of Arwen immediately drew their bows on the group of men.  Elrond descended.

          " Ada," Elladan pushed forward, " We need your help.  Thranduil is enslaving those that cross within his boarders and selling them to the dwarves."

          Elrond worriedly joined the dismounting men.  Arwen came as close as her escorts permitted.

          " Why?  How do you know this?"

A man, badly bruised and bandaged, stepped forward.

          " A man named Strider and I-"

          " Strider?" Arwen interjected, earning a silencing look from her father as she pushed forward, " Estel?"

          The man nodded.

          " He and I saw it, but we were captured.  They believe Strider kidnapped the Prince of Mirkwood.  They let me go, but kept him.  I came as fast as I could, but I fear…" he trailed off.

Elrond's face bore an overly stern look.  He motioned the escorts over.

          " Tell Erestor and Glorfindel to oversee Imladris until my return.  I will return in a moment.  It seems as if I will have to bear Ereinion's crown for a moment and speak to Thranduil."

Elladan grinned.  He knew his father would not let them down.

~*~

          Legolas approached his father.

          " May we talk, Ada?"

Thranduil glanced at him and then motioned to the cushion by his chair.

          " What is it you wish, my son?  You shall receive it."

Legolas smiled smugly.  He was the youngest, which meant he was the most doted on.

          " Ada, Airóma wrongly imprisoned the man there.  I was safe in Imladris and that man is really Elrond's foster son."

Thranduil shook his head.

          " Airóma oversees my affairs mostly now."

Legolas sighed, mind racing as to a way to earn him more time.

          " Ada, will it not be rude to murder in front of the women?"

Thranduil nodded.

          " Airóma, desist."

Airóma's eyes narrowed.  He approached his brother.

          " Just because you can-"

          "Excuse me, but I have guest."

Airóma stopped him.

          "Kalaina sees to him.  Watch yourself, Legolas.  This court is mine."

Thranduil approached them.

          " I am glad to see you two together."

The two brothers smiled sweetly at each other.  Thranduil pushed Legolas off.

          " Now go back to your friend.  He is a guest."

Legolas nodded.  He nodded politely in his brother's direction, before leaving with Elrohir.  Airóma clenched the sword.

_*You are the first one to go, brother.  I do not need any mistakes now._

~*~

          Legolas leaned in, lowering his voice.

          " He controls most of father's affairs now.  He can do anything practically.  I am powerless."

Elrohir shook his head, eyes darting from Legolas to his beloved, Kalaina.  Legolas finally shook his head.

          " You two are so sickening."

Elrohir turned his head.

          " Pardon?  I did not hear you."

          " Nothing," Legolas shook his head.

          Kalaina leaned over.

          " Legolas, tell me one time Adar has not granted you your wishes."

Legolas was silent.

          " That is my point.  Adar never says no to you.  It will take you maybe a couple of minutes to convince him to free Estel."

Legolas shook his head.

          " I believe there is evil growing here."

          " It has been growing for a long time," Kalaina replied, " Now go.  You are his only hope unless Elrond arrives."

Legolas nodded.

~*~

          Elrond sat at the camp.  They would arrive at the palace by the morning.  He sighed, laying his hands on his knees.  He dreaded talking to Thranduil.  He turned his head, hearing his son's not too quiet steps.

          " Ada, someone draws near," Elladan whispered, " We can handle it, but, did you have to let Arwen come?"

Elrond shrugged, glancing at his daughter a few meters away.

          " She can handle whatever comes her way.  She always has.  Take as many as you need to met them."

A yell came.  Elrond rose, drawing his sword.  He ran over to Arwen, seeing the many and suddenly filled with fear for his precious daughter.

          " Get up," he helped her onto the horse, " Now go.  Go to Mirkwood."

Arwen kicked the horse's sides, leaping away.  Elrond turned, meeting the sword positioned to disarm him.  The Elf was surprised.  Elrond had had his back to him.

          " You mortal.  You shall join your likes soon," the Elf hissed.

Elrond shook his head.  They thought him a man.  He disarmed the man.

          " Where-" he got no further.

Pain surged through him.  Elrond looked at the arrow almost as if he could not believe it.  His sword fell from his hand, the other one clutching the arrow as memories flew past his eyes.  Elladan saw his father fall to his knees.

          " Ada?"

Elladan pushed through.  He shook his father's shoulders.

" Ada?  Come now, Ada."

A knife was placed at his throat, stilling his motions.

          " Put down your weapons."

Elladan nodded to the other rangers.

          " Do as he says."

Elladan was busily assessing the wound.  The knife pricked into his neck.

          " What are you doing?"

Elladan looked up.

          " I am preparing to remove an arrow.  Have you any problems with that?"

The Elf nodded.

          " Yes, I do.  Now stand up.  We are walking to your new homes."

~*~

          Legolas sat in front of his father.  Thranduil finally looked up.

          " I did not hear you come in."

Legolas looked at his father strangely.

          " Are you well, Ada?"

Thranduil nodded.

          " Aye, I am fine.  I am joyful now.  All my children are safe at home."

Legolas leaned over the desk.

          " Ada, I want something."

Thranduil looked up with a smile.

          " Will it keep you at home for at least a couple decades?"

Legolas sighed.  

*Stay home or let someone die?  They had better appreciate this.

          " I will stay home at least," Legolas paused, " Two decades."

Thranduil's visage brightened.

          " Good, now, what is it?"

          " I want the mortal freed."

Thranduil made a contemplating face.

          " Three decades."

Legolas nodded.

          " Three, just, he does not deserve to die yet."

Thranduil nodded with a smile.

          " You always were the kind one of the family.  Come now.  I will free him myself."

~*~

          Aragorn could hear many footsteps.  He glanced out.

          " Ada?"

Elrond was supported by two Elves.

          " Let me out," Aragorn pounded on the door.

The guard glared at him.

          " Be quiet."

Aragorn's eyes were glued to the Elf they threw in.  His eyes met Elladan's.

*They refuse to let me treat him.  We need a miracle.

~*~

          Elrohir walked beside Kalaina out among the trees.  They heard the hooves and paused.

          " Arwen?" Elrohir rushed forward.

          " They, they killed him," Arwen collapsed off the horse.

          " Who?"

          " Ada."

~*~

          Legolas walked beside his father.  Elrohir rushed in with Kalaina and the Evenstar.

          " Your brother has killed my father," Elrohir was seething.

Arwen held out the high-king crown, her voice vacant of all musical quality and all the hardness of anger.

          " We were attacked within Mirkwood's borders by Elves.  They thought we were just a band of Mortals.  Ada made me leave, but I turned back to look and he was on his knees.  They had shot him," Arwen swallowed, her eyes fiery, " And Elrohir is now lord of Imladris because guess who else was there?  Elladan.  You best start praying for mercy because I wish you dead and I always get what I want."

Arwen buried her face into her brother's shoulder.

          Thranduil rubbed his head, before it lifted, eyes aflame.

          " Airóma."

Legolas touched his father's shoulder.

          " Let us go free Estel first."

Thranduil nodded, but he stopped.

          " Justice will be done if I find your father truly dead or wounded."

~*~

          Aragorn kicked at the hard dungeon door.  The guards were increasingly becoming irritated.  One stood, unsheathing his sword. The other stopped him.  They both bowed.

          " Your majesty."

The door opened.  

          " Come out, Estel son of Elrond."

Aragorn nodded his thanks.

          " Majesty, you must help them.  Elrond is in that one there."

Thranduil gave an angry cry, pushing by and flinging the door open.  He glanced at the guards.

          " Get that man to the healing rooms right away and be hasty.  If he dies, his blood is on your hands."

The guards moved quickly.  Elladan exited, hugging his little sister.

          " Thank you."

Thranduil shook his head.

          " I deserve no thanks.  This has just made me realize I cannot give any of my duties to another person," Thranduil looked at Legolas as he turned to follow the guards, " And I still expect your promise to be good."

Legolas nodded.

          " It is."

Eyes stared at him questioningly.  Legolas shrugged.

          " We had to do a little bartering to free Estel."

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged glances.

          "  What is the bargain?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas shook his head.

          " It is nothing large.  I just will not be leaving here for a while."

          " What?  You gave up your freedom to travel?" Aragorn shook his head, " Why?"

          " If I had not done that, you would be dead," Legolas answered, " I can go thirty years here.  I spent my first few centuries here."

Aragorn held out his hand.

          " Thank you."

Legolas caught the mid-arm.

          " Now, come upstairs.  There will be fresh clothing and a good meal for you, as well as rooms," Legolas motioned to the Rangers also, " That goes for you also."

          " We are in your debt," Elladan said softly.

Legolas waved a hand dismissively.

          " Consider it nothing.  You would have done the same."


	27. Chapter 26 Worry and Wanderings

Chapter 26

Worry and Wandering

All days come from one day   
That must you must know

          Elladan shook his head furiously.

          " I need to be in there.  I am more skilled than any of you."

The man shook his head.

          " If you want to be in there, then calm down."

          " Calm down?  I have inexperienced healers working on my father.  Do you know who he is?"

The healer sighed.

          " Go in there, but if you become out of control, you will leave."

Elladan nodded.

          Elladan breathed in deeply, preparing himself.  He took his father's hand for just a moment.

          " I need a knife and cloth, lots of cloth."

The healers scurried about, fetching what he ordered.  Elladan carefully pulled on the arrow slightly.  All he got was a suppressed groan from his father.

          " For Eru's sake, pull it out," came the mumble.

Elladan nodded.

          " I am going to pull it out, Ada."

Elladan motioned to two healers.

          " Hold his shoulders.  I cannot have him come with the arrow."

Elladan took a deep breath, and then pulled.

~*~

          Elrohir sat outside, wringing his hands.  Every moment or so, he would get up and pace, and then plop back down.  Arwen watched with slight amusement.  She leaned against Aragorn, one of her hands taking his.

          " He will be fine."

Aragorn nodded slightly.

          " I feel partly responsible.  If I had not left, he would not be here," Aragorn looked up, his gold eyes dark and dull, " I have ruined so much.  How can anyone expect me to one day be a king?"

          " Tis destiny, Estel," Arwen whispered.

          " Fate's destiny is to kill us all," Aragorn mumbled.

Arwen shook her head, simply leaning it against his shoulder.  Aragorn kissed her forehead.

          " You two go rest.  I will tell you if anything changes or Elladan comes out."

Elrohir ignored him, stuffing hands in his pockets, and then plopping impatiently down again.  Arwen shook her head.

          " You cannot get rid of Elrohir that easily."

~*~

          Elladan wiped at the blood on his hands viciously.  He dried them, laying the towel back up on the shelf.  He sighed.

*So much blood loss.  So much time for the blood to fall.  

Elladan rubbed his forehead.

*If he does not survive, I cannot be lord as he was.  I am not wise.  I am a wandering healer.  Elrohir cannot do this either.  Arwen, she is too young.  

Elladan looked to his father, lying so still.

*You have twenty-four hours, Ada.  If you are not awake by then, all hope has failed.

~*~

          Elrohir nearly bowled his brother over.

          " How is he?  Is he awake?  Can I see him?  Is the-"

Elladan stopped his brother.  Elrohir was immediately silent, seeing his brother's grave face.  Horror filled eyes turned to all the blood on Elladan's robes.

          " I will tell you the truth.  It does not look good.  He was untreated for sometime.  Ada lost a lot of blood.  If he does not awake in twenty-four hours-"

          " A day?" Arwen put a hand to her mouth, lips trembling, " Elladan."

Elladan shook his head, his face showing how much he was affected by this.  He brushed by them, and then turned.

          " There is nothing that can be done until he awakes.  I suggest you take some rest."

~*~

          Aragorn slipped inside, glancing about for any lurking healers.  He took Elrond's hand, slipping into a chair.  He watched just for a moment.

_*Ok, if he lives, I will think about being king.  Please, dear Eru, or Manwë, or whichever of you is listening.  Let him live.  So many still need him._

Aragorn stood, leaving again.  Elrond remained comatose.

~*~

          Legolas scratched, finally pulling off the crown and throwing it across the room with a mutter.  Aragorn could not help but chuckle.  Legolas looked up with a shrug.

          " You try wearing one of those."

Aragorn picked it up, handing it back to him.

          " Thank you."

Legolas shrugged, playing with it.  

          " Adar changed it.  I am to begin working as captain of the guard.  Twill be interesting because I have replace all the guards.  They are all loyal to Airóma."

          " I do not care the sentence.  I thank you for saving me."

Legolas threw the crown again.

          " I do not need any thanks.  Leave it be."

          " And why are you upset?"

          " I hate it when people are hurting.  So many were hurt just for riches, for greed.  That is uncommon among Elves, yet it flourishes here."

          Aragorn shrugged.

          " Maybe it is why you are here."

Legolas looked up.

          " Maybe you are here because one day you will be king."

          " Do not start that, Legolas."

Legolas stood.

          " You cannot hide from it."

Aragorn rolled his eyes, turning off.  He called over his shoulder.

          " Watch me.  The shadows are dark and even the Wise cannot see into them."

A hand touched his shoulder.  Aragorn looked at Thranduil.  

          " Master Elrond is awake.  The other three are asleep, but you can see if the healers will let you in."

~*~

          Aragorn tugged on the healer's sleeve.  

          " May I see him?"

The healer nodded.

          " Just do not excite or anger him."

Aragorn nodded, entering. 

          " Ada?"

Elrond turned his head slowly.

          " Estel?  So they did set you free."

          Aragorn took Elrond's hand with his unhurt one.  His eyes winced seeing the mounds of gauze.  Elrond sought out his son's eyes.

          " It is not as bad as it looks.  I could have healed myself when I regained consciousness."

          " If you had."

Elrond's brow furrowed.

          " Estel, I am fine.  This is not your fault.  You are so quick to blame yourself for things you cannot control."

Aragorn shrugged.

          " I was scared, Ada.  I thought you were dead."

Elrond clenched the hand in his grasp.

          " It will take more than an arrow to take me down."

Aragorn smiled, beginning to stand.

          " The healer said not to excite or-"

          " Estel, I know what to do.  I am a healer myself."

          Aragorn nodded, his gaze thoughtful.

          " Yes, you are.  You are a powerful healer."

Elrond's brow furrowed.  Where was this going?  Aragorn shook his head, a smile lighting up his face.

          " Sleep, Ada.  This is the only time I believe I can see someone order you around."

Elrond chuckled, before wincing in pain.  Aragorn shook his head again, exiting and motioning to the healer he was through.

          Aragorn found himself wandering in the cavernous halls of Mirkwood.  He ran a hand over the wall, his thoughts far away.

*So many problems because I was captured.  All the ones I care the most for were captured and almost killed.  Legolas gave up his freedom to travel just so I could stay free.  Why do they care so much?

          His thoughts were abruptly brought back to Mirkwood when lips brushed over his.  He responded for a second, before glancing down when the lips pulled away.

          " You were ignoring me, Estel."

Aragorn smiled, slipping an arm around her and finding her lips fully.

          " Forgiven?"

Arwen pretended to act as if she thought about it.  Aragorn shook his head with a smile, catching her hand.  He rubbed the silver ring still shining upon her finger.  Arwen picked up his, motioning to the same on his hand.

          " I feared for you, Estel."

Aragorn gently kissed her hand.

          " I would have feared more for you, had I known your party would be attacked."

Arwen looked up at him, her dark waves catapulting head over heels down her back.  Aragorn's eyes were drawn to it.  He gently fingered it.

          " _Le garch hûn-nin** (You have my heart)**_," Arwen said softly.

Aragorn's hand moved to finger the Undómiel charm.  He glanced up, his gold eyes like the sun at dusk.

          " _A le garch habar.  Im ú-garn pen an le aníran-nin** (And you have mine.  I will have no one for you are my desire)**_."

Arwen's lips curved up in a smile.

          " I am sure Ada would love to hear this."

Aragorn chuckled also.

          " He would wish Thranduil had kept me."

~*~

          Aragorn sat at the desk.  He glanced over at Arwen who had drifted off to sleep on a cushion nearby.  Someone sat beside him.

          " What troubles you?"

Aragorn shrugged.

          " I feel a call to go East."

Legolas nodded.

          " Then go."

Aragorn shook his head.

          " I will."

Legolas rose. 

          " You best write detailed accounts.  I will need something to keep me from going mad in the trees."

          " You already have gone mad," Aragorn replied with a chuckle.

Legolas laughed softly.

          " So you may have a point.  I wish you a safe journey."

Aragorn nodded.

          " Thank you for everything."

          " _Radach I athrad an sîdh, mellon-nin **(Find the way to peace, my friend)**_."

Aragorn turned to a piece of paper, scribbling on it.  He laid in it Arwen's grasp, and then kissed her forehead.

          " The days are long until I see you again.  I pray your affection stays so."


	28. Chapter 27 Roads and Ringwraiths

**AN: Thanks to all those who are reviewing!!  I'm running out of ideas, so please post yours if you have any.  Thanks!!**

Chapter 27

You cannot change what's over   
But only where you go

              Aragorn entered the tavern, keeping his hood up as he surveyed the dismal surroundings.  The bartender shrunk away slightly.

              " What'll it be mate?" 

Aragorn simply sent him a scorching look from beneath the hood.  The bartender lifted his flabby chin defensively.

              " Now see 'ere, sir.  This be a proper establishment.  Don't w'nt no trouble makers, y'ear?"

Aragorn let his hood down.

              " I will take your best."

              The bartender's eyes were wide as he plunked a mug before Aragorn before shying away again.

              " Never served an Elf before.  Didn't know they drank."

              " They do not drink this," Aragorn looked up dangerously.

He was in no mood to be questioned.  His horse had thrown a shoe; leaving him stranded here in this dismal little place they called a town.  Aragorn could laugh.  The horses at Imladris lived better than this.  His thoughts turned back to his horse and his spirits sunk again.

_*Elves are no smiths; at least the Wood-elves are not._

              " Hello, mate."

Aragorn's eyebrows rose slightly at the woman who had plopped herself down beside him.  He made a move to slip away from her.

              " Please do not leave.  I will not bother you."

              " I must see to…something," Aragorn's gold eyes flared at her apparent come-on when she moved closer, her low cut dress tempting, but his heart lying elsewhere.

*Of course she will not bother most men.  They are foolish enough to satisfy their needs with her.

              " I will be here until dawn.  He knows where my room is.  All you need to do is ask."

Aragorn plunked the mug down irritably, his sleeve falling from his hand to reveal the silver ring.

              " No thank you."

~*~

              Arwen glanced at her father, over the book she was pretending to read.  He was mending as well as an Elf did.  She knew a simple wound would not stop him from acting as a lord.  She stood, robes trailing behind her as she entered a place no one went anymore.  

              She let the long drawn curtains fall from the windows, and then turned to look at the dusty room, her mother's study.  The room differed so much from her father's.  The room was light and sunny, just as her mother had been.  Elrond had closed it up long ago.  Neither he nor the twins wished to face the memories.  Arwen loved it here.  It was her last link to her mother.  She smiled, running a hand over the oak desk and the books upon them.  She lifted a letter she had read many times.  It had been one from Celebrian's and Elrond's early courting days.  Arwen glanced over her shoulder, making sure no one was in there, before lifting a round object.

_*Thank you Nana and Daernaneth for telling me of this._

~*~

              " Sir, sir, can I help you?"

Aragorn glanced back at the little boy quickly approaching.  He sheathed his sword.

              " I believe I am done, son."

The boy's face fell.

              " Ok."

Aragorn sighed.

_*He looks like he needs the coins more than me._

              " Wait, maybe you can help."

~*~

              Arwen lifted the palantír onto her desk, locking her door.  She put her hand over it, bending it to her will almost too easily.  She was flying over Arda, until she found him.

_*You are safe, Estel.  And I will keep it that way._

~*~

              " Some riders in black flew in as if the devil was on their tails," a man commented.

Aragorn glanced at him, making sure no one noticed him listening in.

              " Probably some rangers.  Those men like to get us all riled up over nothing."

Aragorn leaned over to the bartender.

              " Did any men check in here last night?"

The bartender nodded, drying a glass.

              " Two of them.  A little taller than you.  Said they were searching for a Ranger named Strider."

Aragorn hoped his face did not pale too much.  He handed the man a couple coins.

              " Thank you."

Aragorn went to exit and hit two identical bodies.  He looked up guiltily.

              " We were wondering how long you would stay from a tavern."

              Aragorn sighed in relief.

              " Halbarad, you are going to make me die before my time."

Halbarad simply grinned.

              " I am ahead of the twins.  Were it not for their father being on the mend, they would have found you first.  Meet Mardil.  He is newly joined to the Dúnedain, seeking to serve the last of the blood of the Númenóreans."

              Aragorn caught arms with the painfully young looking teen.

_*Did I look that way on my first fight?_

              " You are most welcome.  Why do you seek me out?"

Halbarad smiled slightly.

              " You have a knack for finding difficult situations."

Aragorn waited.

              " And, we have been sent to monitor this town.  They say Evil rises here."

Aragorn pulled the two over to their own table.

              " The Black Riders last night?"

Halbarad nodded.

              " That was not us."

Aragorn nodded.  He smiled slightly at Mardil.

              " You will have quite an experience if what we think is true."

**AN: Sorry it's so short.  Like I said, can I please grab some ideas?  Thanks R/R.  **

**PS. I know that 3 Black Riders are supposed to be in Dol Guldur, but it does not tell you where the other 6 are.  Perchance they be wandering around the East, seeking new servants for Sauron?**


	29. Chapter 28 Onen iEstel Edain, uchebin es...

Chapter 28

One way leads to diamonds  
One way leads to gold

                  Aragorn watched the town with a careful eye.  Halbarad sat beside him.

                  " Nothing, not even a single scream."

Aragorn threw aside the blade of grass he chewed upon.

                  " It is not the Nazgûl."

Mardil joined them silently.  

                  " Why do you think this?" Halbarad asked.

Aragorn shrugged.

                  " Elrond would know."

~*~

                  Halbarad watched Aragorn go off alone.

                  " He is not what I expected," Mardil said.

Halbarad shook his head.

                  " He left his love in Imladris."

                  " Ah, Rivendell.  They tell me it is beautiful."

Halbarad nodded.

                  " Beyond your imagination."

                  " Why did he leave it?" Mardil asked.

Halbarad shrugged.

                  " No one seems to know."

~*~

                  Arwen watched Aragorn with a sigh via the _palantír_.  

                  " Where did you find that?"

Arwen turned around, hiding the stone with her body.

                  " Ada, do you never knock?  What if I had been dressing?"

Elrond merely raised his eyebrows.

                  " Where did you get that?"

Arwen looked down.

                  " Nana's study.  She told me where it was."

Elrond put a hand to his head.

                  " It is not to be used so inconsequently."

                  Arwen lifted her chin higher.  Elladan poked a head by, seeing what it was his father disliked.

                  " He may be lost to me, but I will not lose him."

Elrond clucked his tongue.

                  " He will always be lost to you."

Arwen tightened her mouth.

                  " I am the female in the family.  All of Nana's things pass to me, including this.  You cannot take it from me."

Elrond just shook his head.

                  " If you wish to torment me with the knowledge of your mother's existence still here in Imladris, then so be it."

                  Elrond brushed by his son.  Elladan sat beside his sister, pulling her close.

                  " From what I have heard, Nana used the palantír to do the same."

Arwen clung to her brother, breathing in the familiar woodsy scent.

                  " Why does it torment him so?"

Neither noticed Elrond still by the door.  Elladan brushed his sister's hair softly.

                  " Ada loved Nana.  It is not easy to watch an Elf fade.  You should remember that.  Think of what Elrohir went through with my fading and multiply it by thousands.  A union unites your souls.  A part of Ada died the day Nana left."

Arwen sighed.

                  " I want Ada back."

Elrond turned from the door, using all his self-control to not go back into the room and cradle his youngest.

~*~

                  Aragorn was busily following the path of chills down his spine.  He peered into the dark forest seeing a tower rising from the trees.

_*Dol Guldur._

A piercing scream resembling nails scraping down a chalkboard made him cover his ears.  He began to inch back, his arms trembling.

_*That was no bird I just heard._

He could feel them coming.

_*Blessed Valar hide me from their eyes._

The black hooded phantoms passed right by him.

~*~

                  Halbarad and Mardil saw the sprinting man from a long ways off.

                  " We must get back up.  I did not know Dol Guldur was so close," Aragorn panted.

                  " What is it?" Halbarad asked.

                  " Nazgûl."

                  " There is no need for you to run."

                  Aragorn turned with a half-smile.

                  " Mithrandir, you finally decide to come out of hiding."

The kindly gray bearded wizard shrugged.

                  " I have been watching the tower for a while.  They care not for this town.  Estel, you shall come with me east.  I am leaving you two to watch this town with all vigilance.  If the Nazgûl move, then your captain wishes to know if it."

~*~

                  And so it was.  Aragorn traveled with Gandalf into the far reaches of the East, though never escaping the watchful eyes of his beloved.  Aragorn continued his work in the east, while Gandalf returned to the Halfling's leaf (the Shire) regularly, expressing his thoughts that Bilbo's ring may indeed be the long lost One ring.  The time came when Aragorn came into the North, into Eriador, where he had been told his mother resided alone.

                  When he arrived, he found her not alone, but accompanied by Êlenrana.  Êlenrana smiled when she saw the man approaching.  She nudged Gilraen.

                  " Your son approaches."

Aragorn's heart broke when he saw death lying upon his mother's face.  She was old and unwell.  Êlenrana wisely left and went inside. 

                  Aragorn bent before his mother.

                  " Elrond did not tell me you were unwell."

                  " And when did Elrond lose the title, Ada?"

Aragorn looked down with a slight shoulder shrug.

                  " I do not remember exactly when.  After all the years, it only seemed fitting to refer to him as that."

Gilraen shook her head.

                  " How long shall you stay?"

Aragorn sighed.

                  " Not long, only a couple of days.  Mithrandir and I seek the creature Gollum.  I came only because I heard you were here."

Gilraen stood slowly.

                  " Then come inside.  A home cooked meal should do you good."

~*~

                  Aragorn sighed.  How he wished time could stand still for him.  He kissed her cheeks.

                  " I shall see you again soon, Nana."

Gilraen shook her head with tears brimming in her eyes.

                  " This is our last parting, Estel.  I am aged by care, even as one of the lesser Men, and now that it draws near I cannot face the darkness of our time that gathers upon Middle-Earth.  I shall leave it soon."

Aragorn's face twisted with grief.  He shook his head.

                  " There must be a light beyond the darkness, for I would wish you to see it and be glad."

Gilraen touched his face with a sad smile.  She shook her head.

                  " _Onen I-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim **(I gave hope to the Dúnedain, I have kept no hope for myself)**_."

Aragorn kissed her cheek again.  He mounted his horse, trying to will away the tears on his cheeks.  He beheld her one last time for she died the following spring.  

~*~

                  Aragorn let his horse amble down the path towards the Shire where he was to meet Gandalf.  He sighed.

*If I had chosen a different path, what would have become of me?  Would I still be upon this road that all believe shall lead me to the throne of Gondor?  

Aragorn sighed.

*What road would have given me both a mother and father to cherish forever without this darkness for to me, that is treasure far above diamonds and gold?

And in his heart he knew the unwanted answer.

*For you, there never was such a place.

**AN: Well?  Writer's block was overcome.  What do you think?  Next we shall meet Sméagol-Gollum and our all time favorite king, Thranduil.  I will try to have that ready soon.  Oh, and I am looking for a beta reader for all of my stories.  If you know some things about Tolkien and can edit, then by all means, please email me or post it in a review and you will have a first look at the chapters coming your way.**


	30. Chapter 29 Old friends

AN: If you want to be a beta reader for this story, then you please need to email me.  Big thanks goes to my beta reader for this chapter, Lydia Rose.  Thank you, thank you, thank you.  Did I say thank you to you yet?

Chapter 29

Another leads you only   
To everything you're told

3017

                  His face twisted into a smile as he began to inch upon his unsuspecting prey.  It squirmed and wiggled waiting for him to grab it.  A noise welled up in his throat.

                  " Gollum, Gollum."

                  " Drat, looks what yous did."

                  " Gollum, Gollum."

                  " Wes go hungry if wes no catch fishes."

                  Aragorn's face contorted with pity as he watched the creature argue with itself.  He shook his head, readying the burlap bag.  Sméagol-Gollum turned back to his fish catching.  Aragorn took a deep breath.

*I have wasted eight years of my life to find you, Sméagol.  I will not waste another minute.

He leapt out, burying the fisher into the depths of the bag.  Screams ensued, but Aragorn held fast, like a rock.  Finally Gollum stopped thrashing.  Gandalf approached.

                  " Good work."

Aragorn looked up.        

                  " You could have lent a hand."

Gandalf shook his head.

                  " You seemed to have it all under control."

Aragorn shook his head, knotting the net top with a tie.  He turned his attention to his bleeding arm.  The creature had bit him.

                  " Gandalf, do you happen to have Athelas on you?"

~*~

                  " Something approaches."

The Elves slithered in the darkness, becoming one with the trees.  Their keen eyes stared at their hooded visitors.

                  " Tell the Captain we have Edain upon the borders."

~*~

                  Aragorn looked around warily.

                  " Something is not right," he whispered.

Gandalf shrugged.

                  " Tis just the Elves.  They cannot perceive if we are friend or foe."

The arrow at his neck made both gasp in.

                  " I believe they think foe," Aragorn whispered.

~*~

                  The Elves were all hooded, their faces covered by the blackness.

                  " Let us through.  I am Mithrandir," Gandalf demanded, taking off his hat.

                  " We allow in only those that our captain allows," an Elf replied, his voice heavily accented.

Aragorn nodded, casting back his hood also.

~*~

                  It took most of the day to reach the captain.  Aragorn glanced at the struggling bag he carried.  He set it down when they stopped, kicking it slightly.  The Elves cleared away as one came through.  The Elf bent beside the pack.

                  " It is Sméagol-Gollum.  We take him to put under King Thranduil's care."

The Elf stood, the hood slowly pushed back.

                  " So this is what you have been doing for the last twenty-nine years that you just forgot to write about?"

                  Aragorn just stared, before his mouth dropped.

                  " I am sorry?"

Legolas crossed his arms.

                  " Tis fine.  Let us get this bundle to my father before any spiders decide they wish it for dinner."

Legolas turned, giving orders to his band of Elves.

~*~

Thranduil nodded his head.

                  " We shall lock him up in the dungeons.  We shall keep him here until you return for him."

Gandalf smiled his thanks.  Thranduil clapped his hands.

                  " Take our guests to their rooms."

Aragorn chuckled a bit, turning away.

                  " Guest.  I believe that has a better ring than slave."

Legolas shook his head.

                  " Your favorite dungeon can be cleaned out if you wish it."

Aragorn managed a laugh.

                  " That is ok.  I do not wish to see it ever again."

                  The two began a long walk down the jeweled hallway.  Legolas ignored the ogling glances of the Elven maidens as he walked.

                  " Tell me of the outside world.  Here in Mirkwood, we receive no word of it."

Aragorn crossed his arms.

                  " It goes on just as it has.  Spring to Winter.  Life," Aragorn paused, looking up fleetingly, " And death."

                  " Who died?" 

Aragorn sighed.

                  " My mother."

Legolas bowed his head.

                  " I am sorry.  It is hard to lose family."

Aragorn shrugged.

                  " I am fine."

                  " You can lie to yourself all you want.  It makes no difference to me," Legolas replied.

                  Aragorn pursed his lips in a sign of irratation.

                  " The Nazgûl are at Dol Guldur."

Legolas nodded.

                  " Yes, we know that."

                  " I went east for a couple years, but lately, for the last eight years, I have hunted Gollum," Aragorn's distaste showed.

                  " Have you seen the twins or Arwen?"

Aragorn shook his head.

                  " I am surprised they never came here."

Legolas shook his head.

                  " No, just me, my brother and sister."

Aragorn was all too bluntly reminded that Legolas paid this because of him.

                  " I believe I will retire."

Legolas watched him go, shaking his head.

*He is every bit like Elladan.  They refuse to face their pain.

~*~

                  Elladan found his father bent beside the still new grave. 

                  " She is dead, Ada.  I do not think you need to worry of her coming back."

Elrond looked up.

                  " She went to join them all in the Halls of Men and to never come back."

Elladan glanced over at his father.

                  " Arwen misses you.  She has not seen you since she arrived.  That was eight years ago, Ada."

                  Elrond rose, shaking his head.

                  " Have you ever noticed how much your sister resembles your mother?"

Elladan nodded.

                  " They are exact replicas, only Arwen has dark hair."

Elrond touched his son's shoulder.

                  " Then you have your reason why I have not seen her."

                  " Ada, stop this mourning.  Nana is gone, but not dead.  We will see her again.  She no longer suffers."

                  Elrond sighed.

                  " I wonder if she knows I hate her for leaving me here," Elrond looked at his son, " Yes, I hate her for that.  Leaving me when our marriage had just begun."

Elladan was speechless.  His father brushed by him.  Elladan sat down.

                  " And people think the Sons of Elrond have it so easy."

~*~

                  Gandalf pulled Aragorn off to the side.

                  " I have this hunch.  I am leaving for Minas Tirith.  I ask that you come also.  You may be able to get me into the library I require."

Aragorn shook his head.

                  " I was-"

                  " I was not asking you to come, though I worded it that way.  I am sending Elladan and Elrohir to keep an eye upon the Shire and on Frodo.  This has just begun."

Aragorn nodded.  Legolas met him at the door.

                  " May your feet take the swift path to safety," Legolas said softly.

Aragorn nodded his thanks, mounting.

~*~

                  Minas Tirith had not changed since his last visit so many years ago.  Aragorn was glad he kept his head covered.  He had not remembered all the murals of Isildur everywhere. Gandalf dismounted in front of the main palace.

                  " What is your business with the Steward?"

Aragorn stepped forward.

                  " Tell him Thorongil wishes to have a word with him."

                  The two were ushered inside.  Denethor turned to welcome them.

                  " You have not changed a bit, Thorongil."

                  " Thank you.  Look at you.  Taking your father's place," Aragorn greeted him with a smile.

                  " Aye, oh," Denethor glanced back at the two men, " My sons, Boromir, the eldest and Faramir."

Aragorn nodded his head to each.

                  " Last I saw you, you were not even wed, but only courting Finduilas."

Denethor's face fell.

                  " She is dead."

Aragorn pressed his lips together.

                  " I am sorry."

                  " So why have you come?"

                  Aragorn looked at Gandalf.

                  " This is Gandalf, the Istar.  He wishes to use your library."

Gandalf nodded.

                  " I need to read the Scroll of Isildur."

                  " Ah, quite fitting given the times.  They say Sauron is seeking his ring again."

Gandalf nodded gravely.

                  " And I tend to like to prepare for the worst."

~*~

                  Gandalf looked at Aragorn.

                  " I want you to go to Bree.  If I am correct, hobbits shall arrive there.  Take them to Imladris."

Aragorn nodded.

                  " How long shall I wait?"

Gandalf shrugged.

                  " Until they arrive."


	31. Chapter 30 Irreversable Mistake

**AN: Thanks to my beta readers this chapter !!**

Chapter 30

In your heart you wonder   
Which of these is true

                  Sunlight splotched golden patches into his graying yet still dark hair as Aragorn ambled down the road towards Bree.  He came to a crossroad and looked at the mountains in the distance, squinting in the glare of the harsh sun.  A wind ruffled his limp hair and he closed his eyes with a smile, remembering Imladris' beauty.  He sighed, a longing tugging on his heart.  

*Gandalf did not know how long I would be in Bree.  Surely, I could return home for a couple of days…

The longing pulled all the more fiercely , this time with a knowing presence.

*Arwen.

~*~

                  Elrond knocked on his daughter's door.  Arwen opened it, an angry shadow settling in her eyes when she saw her father.

                  " Arwen."

She slammed the door in his face.  Elrond sighed and then knocked again.

                  " Arwen, please open the door."

Elrohir peeked a head around his door, watching his father lean against the wall beside the door and run a hand over his weary face with an audible sigh.

                  " I am not leaving until you let me in, Arwen."

                  " Then you shall be there a very long time, Master Elrond."

Elrond visibly winced at her cold tone.

                  " You sound exactly like your mother with that tone, Undómiel."

                  It was silent in Arwen's room.  Elrond shifted against the wall, the distant look on his face revealing he was far away in his memories.

                  " She always wanted a daughter.  One that she could dress and primp, but you ever wanted to be just like your brothers.  You were such a tomboy, and she loved every minute of it.  While the twins were my main pride and joy during your young years, for they were accomplishing such great things, you were hers.  She knew you would become a great lady.  Once…once…" Elrond swallowed, " She said she knew you would be a queen, and that she knew she would never see it."

                  Arwen opened her door.  Elrond looked over at her, and Elrohir felt as if he was intruding upon their special moment.  He then glanced over his shoulder, to see Elladan doing the same as he.

                  " I am sorry, Undómiel." Elrond said in a soft tone, trying to keep his surfacing emotions in check.  "I had no right to punish you for your likeness to your mother."

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder.  Elrond kissed her hair, a couple rare tears forming by his eyes.

                  " _Garch meleth-nin, Ada **(You have my love)**_."

Elrond hugged her close.  Elladan touched his brother's shoulder and the two of them left their father and sister alone.

~*~

                  " Master Elladan," a guard ran up, " We have already alerted Lord Glorfindel, but we have a trespasser upon our boarders.  We know not if it is friend or foe, but we think it might be a ranger."

The twins shared an uneasy glance before both grabbed their bows lying nearby and followed the guard.

~*~

                  Elladan and Elrohir fell on their stomachs on either side of the motionless Glorfindel whose eyes never strayed from the intruder.

                  " You two sounded like a herd of cattle coming," Glorfindel muttered.

                  " Excuse us.  Blame our father for our Edain blood," Elrohir shot back.

Glorfindel chose to ignore that, having no intentions of saying any of that to Elrond.

                  " I do not think he is a Black Rider," Glorfindel whispered, " My soul does not quake at his steps."

Elladan glanced over at the blonde Elf.

                  " Let me greet him."

Glorfindel nodded.

                  "Be careful.  I will not have your father chastising me if you are injured."

~*~

                  Aragorn glanced around warily.  The trees were eerily silent.  He had tried humming, but it was as if millions of little eyes were staring at him so his tune had died off.  His horse suddenly reared.  Thankfully he landed on his feet, whipping around to see a dark blur.  In a second, Aragorn had the Elf by the throat.

                  " Why do you mean to harm me?" he hissed.

The Elf only struggled more all the more to be free.  On cue, roughly three dozen archers appeared, bows bent, aimed at his vital parts.  Glorfindel materialized, followed by Elrohir.  Both wore formidable expressions upon their faces.  For a second, Aragorn believed Elrond was beside Glorfindel instead of his foster brother.

                  " _Leithio le ion ned Elrond **(Release the son of Elrond)**_."

Aragorn looked down at the face and sure enough, it was Elladan.  He released the Elf and took a step back.

                  " For-"

An arrow was at his throat cutting short his already brief apology.  

                  " Who are you?" Elladan hissed, " No ranger would dare usurp me like that."

                  Aragorn let down his hood, but Elladan just shook his head.

                  " This Edain is no ranger.  A Dúnedain would know better than to fear these woods.  Take him to Imladris to await his judgment by my father."

Aragorn was not allowed the chance to say anything else.  A sword hilt struck the back of his head and everything went black.

~*~

                  Elrond greeted the group, glancing curiously at their unconscious prisoner.  

                  " Why did you bring the Edain here?"

Elladan shrugged dismissively.

                  " He was trespassing and he had ill will in store for us." Elladan revealed the dark bruises, " He attacked me."

Elrond's face darkened considerably.

Arwen appeared at the door.  A smile lit her face.

                  " You brought him?"

Eyebrows shot up around the courtyard as she ran down.  Her smile faded when she noted he was unconscious.

" What have you done?" she demanded, running her hands over his rough hair and wincing at the goose-egg sized knot she found amidst the strands.

                  " Arwen Undómiel," Elrond gently pulled her back, " Do you wish to explain yourself?"

Her eyes widened when she realized they did not recognize him.  Her lips lifted a little in a slight smirk.

                  " I can bet you my life that if you shave that beard from his face, you will find that you have just imprisoned the heir to the throne of Gondor."

                  " Boromir?  He has never been here," Elrond replied, quite confused at his daughter's statement.

Arwen tapped her foot impatiently, arching both brows as if she could not believe their stupidity.

                  " Isildur's heir?"

                  Eyes widened all around the group.  Elladan put a hand to his head as if in great pain.

                  " That was why he moved quicker than I."

Elrond lifted up the Edain's limp head, studying it closer, and then nodded.

                  " I see it now.  He looks plenty like Elros.  Take him up to his room.  I will be up there in a moment to undo what damage you have done."

Elladan winced under his father's sharp reprimand.  Elrohir touched his brother's shoulder.

*We had no idea it was him.  He should not have come to us like an agent of the enemy.

Elladan nodded, still feeling guilt for his actions.

*I will be chastised greatly for this still; by both Adar and Estel.

~*~

                  " So how did you know, Arwen?" Elrond asked as he tended to the large knot on Aragorn's head.

                  " Nana's palantír.  I have been watching him for many years."

Elrond shook his head.

                  " Go find your brothers, please, and Glorfindel also.  I want to hear their excuses for this."

Arwen kissed his cheek.

                  " Please do not be harsh, Ada."

Elrond looked up at her.

                  " Maybe just a bit."

Arwen laughed as she left.  

*Finally, Ada is rid of his moods.  He has forgiven himself for Nana's departure.

~*~

                  Aragorn had expected to awake in a cold damp dungeon, but instead, he found silk sheets lying over him coolly.  A warm body was snuggled beside him, gently brushing his hair.  His eyes flew open and he moved away quickly.  He put a hand to his head as it began to swim.

                  " Do not move so quickly, Estel," a soft voice whispered.

His eyes darted up and he beheld her celestial face.  She smiled softly, gently touching his face.

                  " I do not like the beard."

Aragorn shrugged before wincing as pain darted through his head.  He sent her a weak smile.

                  " There is no time to ever shave it."

Arwen leaned against him caressing a bristled cheek.

                  " Ada wishes for you to shave it now since you are home."

Aragorn laid his throbbing head back at her leading.

                  " I cannot stay long.  Mithrandir wishes me in Bree before the end of the week."

Her face fell.

                  " I wish I-"

Aragorn shook his head, placing a finger over her soft lips.

                  " It is far too perilous for you, Nightingale."

                  He tilted his head, hearing raised voices.  He sent her a questioning glance.

                  " Ada is chastising Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel for their mistake," Arwen explained, " They have been arguing for the last hour."

Aragorn slowly rose and closed his eyes, waiting for the room to stop spinning.  Arwen stood beside him, watching worriedly.  He opened his eyes again, and reaching to pull on the soft outer tunic provided.  Arwen smiled.  If not for the beard, he would look just as he had all those years ago.  

                  " Would you shave it first?" she asked softly.

Aragorn sighed dramatically and sent her a grin, but went towards the basin.  Arwen leaned back against the bed, closing her eyes.  Almost too quickly, he was finished, and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

                  " I need to interrupt them before they break out into war."

Arwen rose to join him.

~*~

                  Elrond was busily trying not to become any more angered than he already was.  Glorfindel was silent, letting the twins make all the excuses.  Glorfindel knew better than to try to excuse anything in front of Elrond.  The door opened and for a moment, it seemed even Elrond was stunned.  Aragorn looked far different than before.  Once again it seemed as if he had grown again in height and strength.  His face bore no smile lines and his gold eyes were un-varnished.  

                  Then eyes turned to Arwen and though it pained each heart to admit it, she looked as if she belonged by his side.  Elrond was the first to break out of his stupor.

                  " Welcome home, Estel."

His face seemed to lighten, and a smile appeared.

                  " I have never received such hospitality before, Elrond."

Elrond paused a bit, almost confused by his foster son's use of his name.

                  " I am sorry for that," Elladan jumped in, " I should have known."

Aragorn held up a hand.

                  " It is forgotten.  I am not sitting in a dungeon cell again, so I am happy.  All is well."

A collective sigh went through his three captors.  Elrond sent them a sharp glance.

                  " Just because you escaped his wrath, does not mean mine is forgotten also."

The three groaned.  Aragorn chuckled a little.

                  " Be not hard, Elrond."

Elrond just nodded before turning out.

~*~

                  Aragorn found himself alone for a small portion of the night after dinner.  He aimlessly walked in the woods outside until, by some strange chance, he came upon the graves of those passed.  He caught sight of a figure bent beside one and moved towards it silently.  Above the grave was the statue of Nienna, with her arms outstretched and eyes compassionate.  Aragorn bent beside Elrond.  

                  " Who lies here?"

Elrond only shook his head, motioning for Aragorn to read it himself.  Aragorn shook his head at the words, blinking back a sudden onslaught of tears at the vision of his mother's smiling face.

                  " Why here?"

Elrond shrugged, running a gentle hand over the stone.

                  " She was a great lady.  She deserved a place among the great."

                  " Did she die happy?" Aragorn asked.

                  " She died in her sleep.  There was no pain, no drawn out drama.  She went peacefully, but I cannot say if she was happy or not."

                  " Elrond-"

                  " Why is it Elrond now?" Elrond asked softly.  " What have I done to lose my place as a father figure in your life?"

                  Aragorn shrugged.

                  " It just seemed fitting over the years.  No one would understand if I called the great lord of Imladris, my father.  It is habit now."

Elrond rose.

                  " Then so be it."

The lord began to walk away.

                  " I am grown, Elrond.  Did you think I would remain a boy forever?  That I would always think of you as my father?"

Elrond looked back at him, sadness tinging every feature on his ageless face.

                  " I had always hoped you would at least call me by that name.  My other children seem just as hesitant to do it."

Aragorn rose from his crouched position and approached Elrond.

                  " I am not your son.  I will never be.  If I was your son, I would have accepted the throne."

                  " What are you saying, Estel?" Elrond asked.

                  " I relinquish my title as Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

                  Elrond could not conjour any words.  He stood motionless, just staring for a moment before snapping up his jaw.

                  " You cannot give up your heritage."

Aragorn shook his head, turning his back.

                  " My heritage gave up on me.  I will never be king."

                  " Have you told Arwen?" Elrond asked.

An awkward silence fell.  Elrond stepped forward, circling the ranger to look straight into his eyes and repeated:

                  " Have you told Arwen?"

Aragorn shook his head, pain etching his features.

                  " No and I do not intend to.  I will leave tonight and never return here."

~*~

                  " Where is Estel, Ada?" Arwen asked softly at the dinner table.

Elrond shrugged, not daring to look up at his perceptive daughter.  His sons already knew something was wrong for they had seen it as bright as the Gil-Estel's shimmering flame in his eyes.

                  " He is not at the dinner table, Arwen, so I do not know."

                  " What did you say?" Arwen asked angrily.

Elrond looked up surprised.

                  " I said nothing.  He is the one that will refuse the crown and you just for his own selfish reasons.  Take up your complaints with him."

~*~

                  Aragorn entered the town of Bree just as a bloody sun was slinking under the dark horizon.  He found the nearest tavern and sat himself down with the largest drink he could find.  He needed to forget...  

Drink after drink.  Finally the pain began to dull.  For the first time in a very long time, he was light-hearted.  Vaguely he remembered being pulled up to a room by pleasurable hands, then it all went black.

~*~

                  Aragorn awoke, blinking as the sun pierced his eyes like a sharp sword to the brain.  He put up a hand, cursing the thin curtains in the shabby room.  He suddenly registered a warmth beside him and slowly glanced down by his side…  Aragorn nearly jumped away, staring at the pretty young lady lying beside him with a blissful smile upon her face.  He sat up softly as to not disturb her, though he wished to bolt from the room.   His gold eyes were as wide as a full moon as he searched the room for his clothes.

*Blessed Eru, what did I do in my drunken stupor?

Moving with a speed he never knew he possessed, he pulled back on his clothes and disappeared out the door.  He put a hand to his head, the bright sun stinging his eyes and making his headache worse.  He managed to somehow find the Inn of the Prancing Pony.  The owner quickly steadied Aragorn, seeing the man about to collapse.

                  " I am a friend of Gandalf the Gray's," Aragorn whispered.

The man nodded and helped him up to a room.

~*~

                  Aragorn awoke later again, praying it had all been just a dream.  He sighed, his memories beginning to resurface and telling him otherwise.

*I am the largest fool of this age.  I became drunk, had…relations with that woman and now, I just feel sick.

He wished he were like a hobbit that could burrow into hole and never leave it.  The kindly faced owner entered.

                  " How you feeling, lad?"

Aragorn just nodded.

                  " Better.  Thank you."

The owner just shrugged.

                  " Tis not the first time a man has come in like that.  If you indeed a friend of Gandalf's, then I have a message for you that he left while going through."

Aragorn nodded.  He gingerly sat up, wincing slightly as he stretched his stiff neck.  The innkeeper rummaged through his many pockets, finally giving a short exclamation of pride when he found it.  The man peered over at Aragorn, trying to read the writing.

                  " It's for a Strider?"

Aragorn nodded again.

                  " That is me."

The innkeeper handed it to him. Aragorn ripped into it, seeming to devour the words.  All it said was: If I do not arrive when hobbits do, then take them to Elrond.  Aragorn sighed.  He rose, pulling out a change purse and greatly tipping the owner.

                  " Let us keep my presence here unnoticed, shall we?  You never saw me," Aragorn said.

He slipped out to his horse and then rode to the countryside just outside Bree.  He would be able to see all comings and goings from there.

~*~

                  He entered the city silently in the bright daylight, looking for provisions.  No hobbits had arrived yet and he was running out of food.

                  " You left rather quickly, stranger," a voice purred by his ear.

Aragorn looked down at the woman.  She was wearing clothes this time.

                  " Forgive my actions.  I was drunk and I never should have done that with you."

                  " Do you have a girl somewhere, sir?"

He looked down.

                  " I did."

                  " So that was why you were so drunk?  Tis fine.  You have no child to worry about, if you are worried about that."

Aragorn faced her.  He handed her a few coins.

                  " You deserve much better than having to surrender your body to drunk men.  Get out of here and find a better life."

The woman pocketed the coins.  She squeezed his arm as she passed.

                  "You should also get out of this place and find a better life. By your looks you are a ranger. Go back to them. This ain't fit for nobody unless they are willing to crawl on their hands and knees to the darkness that creeps through."

                  " Darkness?  Tell me," Aragorn pulled her off to the side.

                  Maybe his blunder could prove some good.  The woman tapped her lips.

                  " His name is Bill Ferny.  He comes in to the Prancing Pony most times just to listen to gossip and see any visitors," she lowered her voice, eyes darting around, " I have seen some queer folk coming and going to and from his house.  He's an odd fellow.  Doesn't take no bedmates, unlike-"

                  " Please," Aragorn said softly.

She smiled up at him.

                  " I don't know how you came to me, but I would be glad to see what I can find for you regarding this fellow."

Aragorn nodded his thanks.

                  " What do you wish in payment?"

She shrugged tilting her head around and watching a couple people walk by before answering.

                  " A horse, so I may ride away from here."

Aragorn extended a hand, which she took.  They shook on it.

                  " It is a done deal then."


	32. Chapter 31 Hobbits

Chapter 31

The road that leads to nowhere,   
The road that leads to you

                  Aragorn sat in the corner of the Prancing Pony.  Today, a horse had carried his informer to Gondor.  He had come here to think of what she had told him.  He tipped back in his chair lazily, eying his subject: Bill Ferny.  Surveillance had proved that the man was an odd fellow and she had been all too right about the queer creatures that visited him.  A flurry of attention caught his eyes and he sat up a little more, peering from under his forest green hood at the four hobbits.  Aragorn's eyes settled to their faces so he could read their lips.  He watched the introductions.

                  " My name is Underhill."

                  Aragorn's eyes narrowed.  

*I spent some years by the Shire.  There was no one named Underhill.  He looks a bit like a Baggins though.  

The four hobbits entered the bar section.  The one called Underhill looked his way and his eyes grew.

*They have seen the Nazgûl.  They fear me.

His sharp eyes never wavered from them as he puffed on his elvish pipe.  Finally, they asked about him.  Barliman knew him only as Strider thankfully, and that Strider was not the friendliest of sorts. 

*I am a crazy man.  A ranger, roaming the wilds.  They think I'd no sooner cut off an orc head, then theirs.

Aragorn leaned back a bit more, content to observe. 

*They should watch that one there.  He needs to mind his p's and q's.  Mr. Underhill looks as if he is hiding something.

Aragorn's eyes detected something to the shape of a ring.  He sat up straight, his feet falling to the ground with a dull thud.

*The One Ring.

Aragorn relaxed again, leaning in for the long watch.

~*~

                  Frodo fearfully felt the man's strong hand around his neck as he was pushed into a room.

                  " You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill."

Aragorn watched the hobbit draw back.

                  " What do you want?"

Aragorn set to putting out the candles.

                  " Just a little more caution from you.  That is no trinket you carry."

                  " I carry nothing."

                  " Indeed," Aragorn pushed down his hood.  " Are you frightened?"

Frodo's lips trembled just a little.

                  " Yes."

Aragorn nearly laughed.

                  " Not nearly frightened enough.  I know what hunts you," Aragorn began to lean down.

Loud footsteps reached his ears giving him the barest moment to whirl around, whipping out his sword before the door swung open with a loud bang.  

                  " Get back or I'll have you, Longshanks."

Aragorn relaxed, flipping the sword with a twinge of annoyance.

*Surprised by three hobbits…  What am I coming to?  Even orcs have lighter feet than hobbits.

                  " You have a stout heart," he said to the one holding up fists, " But that will not save you now."

He glanced back at Frodo.

                  " You cannot wait for the wizard, Frodo.  They are coming."

~*~

                  Aragorn sat by the window, sword in hand.  In the inn across from the Prancing Pony he watched the wraiths, a tense hand around his sword hilt.  He drew in a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart and still the fear that wafted into his soul.  They would not find them here for the Wraiths searched in the wrong place.

*I must return to Imladris now.  I must tell Arwen what I have done.  I must tell Ad-Elrond of what I have done.

He could already see the disappointment in their eyes and that was worse than the Eye of Sauron.  

                  " Mister Strider," a hobbit said softly.

He looked over at them.

                  " What are they?"

                  Aragorn sighed again, his sharp eyes meeting each of their gazes before he glanced back out the window.  Elrond's teachings came back to him, as fresh as the day he had learned them.

" They were once men, great kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. And one by one, fell into darkness." He turned his sharp gaze back to the hobbits, fixing his stare once again on each of them one by one, "They are the Nazgûl. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the power of the ring. Drawn to the power of the One, they will never stop hunting you."

Glancing over the four tiny men, Aragorn could clearly see the fear in their eyes.

                  " Do not fear them."

                  " Why?" Pippin asked.

                  " Pity them instead, for they have lost their souls.  They are slaves that know only evil," Aragorn glanced out the window, " Leastways, they will not come here."

~*~

                  Elrond watched his daughter aimlessly wander the halls of Imladris.  Her shoulders lay slumped and her face did not shine.  Elrond feared for her health, hearing the soft cough and sniffle at times.  Her steps dragged and at that moment, Elrond knew he was losing her.

                  " Aragorn left his engagement ring on the bed along with the shards of Narsil," Elladan said softly.

Elrond sighed.

                  " I know.  She wears his ring upon a chain around her neck."

                  " Why did he leave, Ada?"

Elrond shook his head.

                  " I did not understand it either. He has changed so much.  I do not know him anymore."

~*~

                  Aragorn led the hobbits on their way to Imladris, Frodo motionless in his arms.  The Ranger offered up a silent prayer thanking at the short-legged hobbits were keeping up with his quick pace.  Aragorn did not know how much longer Frodo could last.  The wraith's sword had pierced close to the heart… the wound was taking over...

                  " Strid-"

Aragorn shushed the hobbits.  The chilling sound of a lone horse's hooves rang clear in the dead silence.  The hobbits trembled, trying not to breathe, afraid that the Nazgûl had tracked them this far.  Instead of a black robed menace, a golden haired lord appeared and Aragorn relaxed, releasing the pent up breath he had been unconsciously holding.

                  " Glorfindel."

Glorfindel took a quick glance at the ailing hobbit and took the limp body from Aragorn's arms.

                  " I will ride ahead."

~*~

                  Elrond was surprised to see Aragorn leading the three hobbits into Imladris.  Mithrandir rushed out to meet the man.

                  " Strider, my friend, you have finally obeyed my orders thoroughly."

Aragorn tried to smile through the fatigue that lined his every motion.  Even the hair upon his head felt unnaturally heavy.

                  "I was there many months before anything happened, Mithrandir.  I was beginning to think you had sent me there on a wild goose chase."

Gandalf just shrugged.

                  " I was just being cautious.  Come inside.  Elrond has already seen to Frodo and wishes to see you."

Aragorn hesitantly approached.

*Please do not call me Aragorn or Estel.  Please, Please, Please.

                  "Welcome back, Strider," Elrond said softly.

Aragorn just nodded.

                  " Thank you for receiving us, Lord Elrond."

Gandalf seemed the most perplexed by the formality between the men, but he understood when Arwen appeared at the steps.  Aragorn turned down another pair of steps, away from her.  Arwen turned away, rushing down a different hall.  Elrond glanced at him.

                  " Things have never been peaceful in my family."

Then Elrond turned off towards the healing rooms.  Gandalf just shook his head.

*The House of Elrond is ready to fall, for all its members are against the other.

~*~

                  Aragorn found the library soothing and he took a book.  His eyes drifted up the mural of Isildur and he sighed.  Hands found his shoulders.

                  " Why do you refuse me?"

He could not bring himself to meet her eyes.  Memories of what he had done...the betrayal…the guilt…  He could barely speak under the heavy burden.

                  " I do not deserve your love."

She moved from her place behind him and knelt before him.  Desperate for eye contact of any kind, she caught his chin in her hand trying to bring up his face.  His eyes still evaded her gaze.

                  " I would go against my father and wed you today, if I knew you would love me until the day I died."

Aragorn firmly shook his head.  He felt the tears biting the backs of his eyes.

*Curse me for being so bloody emotional.  

                  " I can never be yours.  I have dishonored myself in my absence."

Arwen's eyes searched his face.

                  " What do you hide?"

                  Aragorn gave one last sigh before he met her gaze.  He opened his thoughts for her to invade.  Arwen stumbled back as she rose stiffly and hurriedly, almost trying to push his very memory away.  Her beautiful gray eyes stared at him, hurt…angry...afraid…betrayed.  The last emotion pained Aragorn the most.

                  " How could you," she whispered.

Aragorn just looked down, his scarred hands suddenly of great interest.  He could not bring himself to look into her eyes again and see betrayal.

                  " I hope you hate me.  It will make this easier."

Already, a tear dripped down her cheek.  

*He betrayed me.

*No, he was drunk.

Her mind argued amongst itself.

*Can I forgive him?

She bent down in front of him again, her body suddenly filling his lap.

                  " I love you, Estel.  And there is absolutely nothing that you can do to make me love you less.  You can do nothing that I will shun," she looked deep into his eyes and tried her best to smile, " I would marry you without my father's consent."

Aragorn stood abruptly.

*What game does she play with me?  She does not love me.  She cannot love or forgive me.  

                  " I will never have your hand."

Arwen grabbed at his arm, preparing to make one last plea of reason, but he shrugged it off and continued his trek outside.  She watched him go sadly, tears trekking down her pale cheeks.

~*~

                  " Ada, I have made my choice."

Elrond looked up from his reading.  Erestor and Glorfindel glanced up also from their seats nearby and the twins seemed to not be so engrossed in their books.

                  " I will not go with you over the Sea."

Elrond's feet fell with a thud from the desk he rested them on.  His eyes had darkened considerably.

                  " Arwen, you will abide by my wishes as long as you are my daughter."

Arwen returned his stare with one as dark as his own and filled with so many emotions, he could not begin to label them.  She finally shrugged with a bit of a coy smile.

                  " What if tomorrow I am no longer your daughter?"

She turned out and glided away.  

                  Elrond clenched his fist, staring at the ground before looking up.

                  " What does she mean by that?  What does she mean by that?"

Four shrugs came from around the study.  Elrond sighed, leaning back and clenching his fist even more.

                  " Lord Elrond, the hobbit is awake."

Elrond rose soundlessly to follow the other Elf.  Elladan looked over at his brother.

                  " I believe Arwen just told us she wishes to marry Aragorn tonight."

The twins exchanged wide-eyed glances before scrambling up.  Erestor and Glorfindel watched them go with confused expressions.

                  " They have never been of sound mind," Erestor remarked.

Glorfindel let out a snort.

                  " I second that."

~*~

                  Arwen found Aragorn sitting beside the banks of the river, near the great waterfalls that tumbled into Imladris.  He glanced up slightly and then back down, before looking up again and gawking.  She was absolutely radiant dressed in a beautiful virgin white.  Aragorn could barely make his mouth work.  Arwen leaned over, kissing him gently.  Aragorn responded unconsciously, seeking to know of her forgiveness.  She pulled away.

                  " I forgive you."

He pulled her close.

                  " Thank you."

Arwen pulled back, laying another kiss on his lips.  Bells went off in his head as her nimble fingers worked on the silks he wore.  He moved back, easing from her hands.

                  " Arwen, what are you doing?"

                  She looked down guiltily.  Aragorn tipped up her chin.

                  " You do not need to act as an Edain harlot to confirm my love.  I would not be able to face myself in the morning if you…" he trailed of.

Her eyes were as dark as a January tempest.  He had caused her temper flare and that, unleashed, was deadly.

                  " I," she sighed, the fire diminishing in her eyes, " I want to show you I love you and that I will give up everything for you."

Aragorn gently kissed her.

                  " I know you would.  You show it just by forgiving me.  I thank Eru I remember none of it."

Arwen smiled.

*At least an Edain woman will not be in his thoughts when he kisses me.

Aragorn rose, helping her up.

                  "Le garch hûn-nin **(You have my heart)**."

Arwen threw her arms around him, eyes glazing with tears at the simple phrase.

                  "A le garch habar **(And you have mine)**."

She took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his.  Aragorn lovingly brushed her jaw line.  

                  " Arda was blessed the day you were conceived."

Arwen only smiled.

                  " Stay with me tonight."

Aragorn's eyebrows rose.  She flushed a bit.

                  " You know what I mean, Estel."

Aragorn permitted another kiss before following her.

**AN: I LOVE my betas!!  Thank you betas!!  To reviewers: We are almost at the 150 mark.  Yahoo!!!  Please keep reviewing!!  We'll have a party when we get to 150.  PS: Self-Promotion here: Check out my two short stories taken from Estel.  One is 'The Greatest Reward', it is a dead giveaway to the end of 'Estel'.  And the other is 'Superman', which is the battle of Helm's deep.  Please check them out and review if you want.  Thanks!!  **


	33. Chapter 32 Council of Elrond

**AN: YAHOOOOO!!  We have just passed the 150 mark with reviews.  ::tears in eyes:: you like me, you really like me…  Anyways, to all of you who have reviewed and even to those of you that have not, thanks for coming along for the journey.  There are still many more chapters (yay!!) to go so I hope y'all hold out for those.  The best is yet to come.  I love you all!!**

Chapter 32

Will you find the answer   
in all you say and do?

                  Aragorn shifted in the silks as his eyes fluttered open.  A smile formed on his face when he beheld Arwen watching him.  He reached out a hand, drawing his fingers down her jaw line to tip up her chin.

                  " Arwen, have you…"

The twins entered and just froze.  Their eyes traveled between the two and their expressions became abruptly closed and wary.

                  " Are you still our sister or have you forsaken us?"

Aragorn sat up.

                  " She is still your sister."

                  " I hope Arwen is still your sister."

Legolas poked a head around the door and his eyes fell on Aragorn.  Immediately, guilt registered in the Elf's face though Aragorn could not analyze why.

                  " Estel, what a surprise."

                  " Equally here.  Your father released you from your silver cage?"

Legolas shrugged.

                  " Aye."

Arwen looked between the four men.

                  " What do you wish?" she demanded crossing her arms.

                  Elladan took a step forward, his expression still blank.

                  " Some Rangers arrived earlier with news."  He glanced at his sister.  " It is not proper to speak such in front of Arwen."

Arwen's eyes narrowed.

                  " Lose the detached attitude brother.  It is most unbecoming," Arwen said as she brushed by.

Elladan and Elrohir simply looked at Aragorn.  They motioned for him to follow and he did.

~*~

                  Aragorn paused, speaking with the hobbits, while his eyes were really set to another goal.  The news had taken much longer than he had imagined.  It was evening now.  His eyes fell on Arwen sitting silently beside her father.  Aragorn strode beside her, falling on one knee to kneel between her and Elrond's chairs.

                  " Bilbo is set on reciting his verses of Eärendil," Aragorn warned softly.

Elrond's hands clenched the gilt chair a bit harder, but his expression did not change.  Arwen touched Aragorn's hand laying in it something heavy and cool.  He looked in it, beholding the long forgotten engagement ring.  He looked up at her questioningly.

                  " You forgot it when you left," she said softly, " As well as Narsil, which lies in your top drawer."

Aragorn searched her eyes, beginning to shake his head.  He pressed his lips together and closed his hand over the ring.

                  " Indeed I did."

Elrond glanced down at them, a slight smile on his face, though it was overshadowed with grief.  Arwen met her father's eyes.  Elrond only nodded, watching Aragorn unclasp the necklace and slide the ring off with both pride and loss in his gray eyes.

_*Tis her choice._

~*~

                  Aragorn found a light on in Elrond's study.  He carefully peeked in, finding his foster-father, facing the fire, an elvish pipe lying against his lips.  Elrond's eyes darted up when the man made a move to leave.

                  " You may enter, Estel."

Aragorn did as told, feeling like a young child again.  He sat by Elrond's chair, staring at the dancing flames.

                  " Will you be attending the council in the morn?" Elrond's voice was the first to break the silence.

Aragorn looked up.

                  " Will it please you?"

Elrond looked down.

                  " I would not suspect you to be elsewhere."

                  Aragorn pulled his knees up to his chest.

                  " Are you angry with me, Elrond?"

                  " Nay, why should I be angry?" 

Aragorn put out his hand, revealing the ring upon his finger.

                  " Because I refuse my destiny."

Elrond sighed, leaning down and resting a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

                  " You will know what road to take when the time comes."  Elrond was silent for a moment.  " Imladris has missed you, my son."

Aragorn smiled, rising to his knees as he looked up at his foster father.  

                  " I have missed home also…Ada."

Aragorn rose, exiting the room.  Elrond leaned back, a smiling lighting his tired face as he chewed on the edge of his pipe.

_*He called me Ada._

~*~

                  Aragorn found himself awake long before dawn.  He wandered the hallways, treading as softly as he could.  A head poked out.

                  " Why are you up?" Elladan asked groggily.

Aragorn waved a hand.

                  " Go back to sleep.  I am just going to the library."

Elladan nodded and closed his door again.

                  Aragorn entered the library, pulling out a well-read book.  He ran his fingers over the title: _Of the forging of the Rings of Power and the First Darkness_.  He settled in a chair and began reading.  His sharp ears turned when he heard footsteps three hundred and sixty-seven pages into the enormous volume.  Aragorn glanced up, finding a familiar-looking man gazing at the mural of Isildur.

*He looks plenty like…that is it…Boromir, eldest of Denethor.  We were introduced before I even had these dealings with the hobbits.

                  Boromir looked towards him, the man's face apprehensive, as if he expected to see an Elf.  The face relaxed.

                  " You are no Elf."

Aragorn shook his head.

                  " The Men of the South are welcome here."

Boromir was not so easily fooled.

                  " I seem to recall your face.  Who are you?"

                  " A friend of Gandalf the Grey.  They call me either Strider or Thorongil."

                  " Ah!  That is a name well known to me." Boromir smiled.  " My father spoke highly of you."

Aragorn merely nodded.

                  " Perhaps, my friend, you should seek out your room.  The council tomorrow will be no means short," Aragorn said.

Boromir approached.

                  " You seem to know Elvish ways well."

Aragorn nodded.

                  " I have lived here many years."

Boromir's eyes rose to a light behind Aragorn.

                  Aragorn looked also.  Arwen slowly approached, glimmering like a precious jewel.

                  " Master Estel, may I request an audience with you?"

Aragorn closed his book with a firm slap as he rose.

                  " Would you excuse us, Boromir?"

Boromir nodded.

                  " Of course.  I shall see you tomorrow at the Council."

Aragorn nodded.

                  " Till then, my friend."

~*~

                  Aragorn heard a knock on his door.  He pulled his cloak on, trying to hide what he had attached at his waist.

_*What led me to tie Narsil to my waist shall always remain unknown to me._

                  " Come in," he called, sitting on the bed to put on his boots.

Elrond entered.

                  " All those in the council that know of your true identity have been warned not to speak of it.  You are Strider today, unless you speak different."

Aragorn sighed in relief.

                  " When did this decision come about?"

Elrond's lips tightened.

                  " When Boromir, son of Denethor, arrived last night."

Aragorn nodded.

                  " Tis a wise choice then.  I would not wish to raise any hopes as long as my choice remains the same."

Elrond's eyes caught sight of a glimpse of silver amidst Aragorn's traveling clothes.

                  " What is…" Elrond trailed off.

The Evenstar charm lay nestled against the middle of Aragorn's collarbone.  Aragorn pushed it under his clothes.

                  " She gave it to me."

Elrond nodded, keeping his expression unnaturally cool while his heart broke inside him again and again.

                  " Come, son.  The council is soon to start."

~*~

                  Aragorn found a corner where he could assess all and hopefully be ignored.  He watched the room begin to fill up.

                  " Why are you hiding over here?" Elladan whispered, taking a seat beside him.

Elrohir sat on the other side.

                  " I had hoped to go unnoticed," Aragorn replied.

Almost every eye was on them, noting the alikeness in all three of them.

                  " Why, if I did not know better, the three of you all look like you should be my sons," Elrond said in a gravelly, yet semi-joking tone.

A slight chuckle went around.  Elrond merely shook his head at his sons, motioning for them to take their usually empty spots.  Aragorn leaned back in his chair, glad to be half-hid by the shadows.  Elrond stepped forward, lifting his hands calling the council to order.

~*~

                  Aragorn moved restlessly as the Dwarf continued in a gruff monotonous voice.  Elrond sent him a warning glance.  Aragorn merely fidgeted more.  Elrond shook his head, noting that the dwarf had finished his story.  Elrond then began his account, and Aragorn was far from bored.  Elrond's voice rose and fell, enunciating certain points and then letting some words fall to oblivion with his low voice.  Pictures were painted of the glorious Second Age.  Aragorn stiffened when it came to Elendil and then…Isildur.  Elrond caught his eyes in the briefest of gazes, before the tale swept on, telling of what then had befallen Aragorn's relative.  Boromir was the first to speak when Elrond had finished.  Aragorn sat up a little more once Boromir commenced to speak.

                  " Believe not that in the land of Gondor the blood of Númenor is spent, nor its pride and dignity forgotten"

Boromir went on until a riddle was spoken that set the very hairs on Aragorn's head on edge.

                  " _Seek for the Sword that was broken: in Imladris it dwells; there shall be counsels taken stronger than Morgul-spells. There shall be shown a token that Doom is near at hand, for Isildur's Bane shall awaken, and the halfling forth shall stand_."

Aragorn drew in a breath.

_*This is why I was to bring Narsil._

Aragorn waited until Boromir concluded to speak.

                  " And here in the house of Elrond more shall be made clear to you."  Aragorn rose, coming forth from the shadows.

Many noted Elrond's sudden tenseness as he exchanged glances with his sons.  Aragorn cast his sword upon the table before Elrond.  Gasps came when they noted it was broken in two places.

                  " Here is the Sword that Was Broken."

Boromir stared in wonder at the sword.

                  " Who are you and what have you to do with my city?" Boromir asked, still in awe of the weather beaten ranger.

Elrond stood, coming down from his dais.  He laid a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

                  " He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." 

**AN: It is noted that in FOTR Aragorn does have Narsil with him at the Prancing Pony.  I could change that, but I love the storyline I have planned.  In this, Aragorn left it in Imladris.  Small change, but nevertheless to be noted. Please R/R.  I'd greatly appreciate it.  Hope you had a great Easter!!**


	34. Chapter 33 Council Conclusion

Chapter 33

Will you find the answer 

_In you?_

                  Many stared in wonder at the Ranger; others in fear.  Aragorn's eyes flickered to the side as the young hobbit jumped to his feet.

                  " Then it belongs to you, not I," Frodo cried, no doubt speaking of the Ring.

Aragorn shook his head, his eyes warily gazing at the small man.

                  " It belongs to neither of us.  You have been chosen to hold it for a while."

Gandalf stood, leaning heavily on his staff.

                  " Bring forth the Ring, Frodo.  Hold it up so that we all can see it."

                  A hush fell and every eye was on the hobbit as he drew the simple gold ring from his pocket.  Aragorn gazed at the Ring warily as it glimmered in the light.

_*Aragorn…_

He could feel it calling to him; calling for him to snatch it from the weak hobbit's hands and disappear into the night.  Elrond's hand tightened on Aragorn's shoulder.  Aragorn glanced back and could see the wariness in his foster father's eyes also.

_*Does it call to you also, Ada?_

Elrond's eyes flickered down.

_*Aye, Estel, it does; and more strongly than any could imagine._

_*But you know of its evil.  Why does it call to you?_

*Because I too am a ringbearer.  Speak not of it, Estel.  I shall have a word with you later.  Beware of the Ring.  It will call to you when you least expect it.

                  Aragorn found Bilbo telling his story of the finding of the Ring; and then Frodo spoke also of his experiences.  Gildor, an Elf of the Gray Havens, began questioning Gandalf and Aragorn slunk back into the shadows, replacing Narsil at his side.  

                  " _Ash nazg duatulûk…_" Gandalf began.

Aragorn watched with wide-eyes as the gray wizard transformed into a menacing figure as the chant went on.  His eyes fell on his foster father and Aragorn hastened to Elrond's side.  Elrond swallowed slowly, his eyes veiled in pain.

                  " Never before has anyone dared to utter that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond's voice came sharply.

                  " I do not beg your pardon, Master Elrond.  For the Black language may still be heard, in every corner of the West."

                  Silence reigned for a while.  Boromir cast his gray eyes up from the floor.

                  " To what doom did you put this creature, Gollum?"

Aragorn shifted his position, allowing one knee to rest on a stair, while the other fell on the next stair below it.

                  " He is in the prison of Mirkwood," Aragorn lifted a hand towards the suddenly guilty-looking Legolas, " In the care of Legolas there.  I doubt that the Elves of Mirkwood would allow him to escape."

At that Legolas shifted and sighed in a mournful tone.  He looked up, beginning in a soft, low voice, much akin to the song of a cooing dove.           

                  " Alas, the watch of Mirkwood has never ceased upon the creature, Gollum, but he is no longer in our care."  Legolas stood.  " I was sent not to attend this council, but to bring ill tidings from my father."

                  " Escaped?" Aragorn was also on his feet in near anger.  " When did the Elves of Thranduil fall so lax against their struggle with evil?"

*It took me eight years to find that creature and now they have lost him?

Legolas' eyes met Aragorn's

*Do not take your anger out on me, son of Arathorn.  You will find it unwise.

Elrond's eyes darted between the two, glancing also at his sons before waving a hand.

                  " Sit down, Estel.  Legolas, tell your tale so that we may be able to clear this fault from your name."

                  Legolas turned, scanning each person in the council before speaking.

                  " The Elves of Mirkwood have **never** ceased their watch upon the creature."  Legolas sent a pointed glance Aragorn's way.  " Our fault was overkindlyness.  And we fear that he had aid in his great escape and that more is known of our doings that we would wish any to know."  Legolas clasped his hands behind his back.  " Yes, the creature was put in my care and yes, we guarded this creature day and night.  But we sought to cure Gollum from his evil ways.  We had not the heart to keep him locked away in a dungeon all the time."

A dwarf made a snide remark, but Aragorn was too busy seething.

_*I have been betrayed.  I put him into-_

*Estel, be not hasty with your judgment.  Mirkwood creeps with more dangers than you could see in your lifetime.

Aragorn looked up at Elrond.  Elrond simply motioned for him to listen.  Aragorn nodded with a slight sigh.

                  " In the days of fair weather, we led Gollum through the woods.  There was a high tree above the others that he enjoyed climbing."  Legolas looked down.  " One night he refused to come down.  There were three of us that night; I was one.  We remained there long into the night.  Orcs came at us when we least expected an attack.  When the dust cleared, Gollum and my comrades were gone.  I summoned other guards and we followed their trail, but never did we recover Gollum.  The orcs went straight to Dol Guldur.  We Elves do not trek near that place unless we wish death."

Legolas sat back down, keeping his eyes on the floor.  Gandalf stood and began speaking of Saruman's treachery.  Legolas slowly lifted his head, catching Aragorn's eyes.  Aragorn just turned his eyes away.  Legolas shook his head regretfully.

*Men have quick tempers and the memories of elephants.

~*~

                  Elrond and Glorfindel were busily in a conversation of what to do.  Aragorn watched faces fall when even the venerable Elrond said that he had not the power to conceal the Ring.  Elrond looked at Aragorn gravely and then stood.

                  " It seems clear to me now of what road we must take.  The Westward road seems too easy, so it must be shunned.  We must take the hard road, a road unforeseen.  There lies our-" his eyes drifted to Aragorn-" Hope-" and those eyes flitted away as fast as they had landed-" If hope it be.  To walk into Mordor- into the very heart of Sauron's lair and cast the Ring from whence it came."

                  " What of the Rings, the Rings of power?" Glóin the dwarf asked.  "What of the Three?  I see Elf-lords here.  Will they give me no answer?"

                  Elrond even was silent, his eyes fixed on the ground.  He slowly lifted his eyes, catching Gandalf's eyes so quickly that no one detected it.

                  " They were never touched by Sauron's hand, but of them, I cannot speak.  If they openly tried to assail Sauron, it would be Arda's undoing.  Sauron would read their hearts and minds if he regained the One.  It would be better if the Three had never been."

Aragorn became bored with the talk of the Three.  He glanced at Elrond, and then Gandalf, seeing that they were the two most knowledgeable when it came to the rings.

*Elrond bears one, but Gandalf is no Elf.  He would not have one…would he?

                  The conversation drifted on without him.  Bilbo was now speaking in his usual impertinent manner.  Aragorn smiled slightly.  He had always liked the feisty hobbit.

                  " And who is this they?" Bilbo had inquired.

                  " Why the messengers that are to be sent with the ringbearer," Gandalf answered easily.

Bilbo snorted.

                  " Exactly! And who are they to be?  That seems to me to be what this council needs to decide."

The council was silent.  A loud bell tolled resounding in the valley.  Aragorn lifted his head slightly.  He caught Elrond's eyes.

*Who will it be, Elrond?

Elrond simply turned his eyes to the front.  The young hobbit looked up fearfully, slumping into his seat.

                  " I will take the Ring," he said softly, " Though I do not know the way."

Elrond raised his eyes to the hobbit, his mind perceiving the nature of the bearer.

                  " This task has been appointed to you then, Frodo Baggins.  It is a heavy burden.  So heavy that none could lay it upon another.  I do not lay this upon you.  But if you take it freely, then I say that your choice is right."

A rustle came and loud clambering.  On instinct, Glorfindel had already leapt up, sword drawn awaiting what intruded upon them.  Aragorn nearly chuckled when the sandy haired hobbit, Sam, exited the bush.  Glorfindel relaxed, sending the hobbit a careful glance.

*Glorfindel has always been loyal to Elrond, just as Sam is to Frodo.  I guess war will do that to you.

A titter went around the council and Aragorn jerked from his thoughts.  Even Glorfindel was smiling, so the joke had not been upon the Seneschal.  Elrond rose, releasing them all to lunch.  He caught Aragorn's eye and motioned the man over.            

                  " Elladan and Elrohir leave today for Lórien.  I ask that you remain here.  I would like the hobbits to grow to trust you."

Aragorn lifted an eyebrow.

                  " May I inquire why, Ada?"

Elrond gave a barely perceivable shrug.

                  " My sight shows what I must do and I am lax to do it." He lifted his eyes.  " I have lost too many friends and family members to the cause against Morgoth and Sauron.  I am disinclined to choose hastily the messengers to go with the ringbearer."  Elrond laid a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.  " Though it is most clear that you will be one of them."

Aragorn put a hand over Elrond's.

                  " I am ready to die if that be my fate."

Elrond shook his head.

                  " I am not sure I could allow you to follow that fate be it death."

Aragorn shrugged.

                  " I could die in my sleep tonight, Ada. I would rather die protecting my…" Aragorn trailed off.

Elrond was smiling knowingly.

                  " The blood of kings runs through your blood."

                  " And it ends in mine also."

Aragorn sharply turned away.  Elrond watched him go with a sigh and the shake of a head.

*You will find it as hard to evade destiny, as it is to evade a raindrop.


	35. Chapter 34 The Nine

AN: This veers from the original canon in the sense that I have Aragorn remaining in Imladris, while Tolkien has him go to round up the Rangers.  I know I shouldn't go away from the original, but I, myself, see no harm in it for this portion.  Maybe if I inserted Arwen in for Glorfindel's place, then you could get mad with me.  So, now you know, have fun reading…

Chapter 34

Each heart is a pilgrim 

                  Aragorn sat alone upon a balcony whittling an old piece of wood he had found lying around.  He sang softly to himself as he did so.  He turned his head slightly, hearing the steps before they could be seen.

                  " Strider," came the ringbearer's soft voice.

Aragorn turned with a pleasant expression on his face.

                  " Good morning, Frodo, Sam."

The two hobbits gave small nods.

                  " Have you two become bored of Imladris already?"

Frodo shook his head quickly.

                  " Nay, it is overwhelming.  Is there any place that we can walk through that is nearly vacant?"

Aragorn hesitated before rising.

                  " There is one place."

~*~

                  Aragorn watched the hobbits disappear into the forest.  He glanced back, catching sight of two Elves beginning to track them in the trees above.  Aragorn shoved his hands in his pockets, turning face-to-face with a statue.  He sighed, crouching down and beginning to wipe off the ivy and dirt.

_*I am surprised Ada let it run down so._

He lifted a hand, brushing either side of the statue's jaw turning his head slightly when a twig snapped.  Aragorn chose to ignore the intruder while the words translated themselves from Elvish to Westron in his head.

                  " She thought in Imladris you would be safe."  A lengthy pause ensued.  " In her heart, your mother knew you'd be hunted the rest of your life."

                  Aragorn stared straight ahead, choosing to ignore his foster father as he drew closer.

                  " The skill of the Elves can reforge the Sword of the Kings, but only you have the power to wield it."

Aragorn glanced at Elrond, looking every bit of the rebellious man he was.  His eyes dulled for a moment before staring back at the statue.

                  " I have never wanted that power."

~*~

Two months later

                  Aragorn greeted Elladan and Elrohir.  The two twins sent him polite nods, but their minds were full of something.  Aragorn released them from his presence, sensing they needed to speak to their father.  

                  " Are you still angry with me?"

Aragorn turned and shook his head.

                  " Nay, but I am still disappointed."

Legolas gave a small shrug.

                  " Even the unassailable can fall."

                  " But that does not mean they fall lax."

Legolas gave an irritated sigh.

                  " I suspect that even if I apologize for the deaths of my people, you will still be angered."

Aragorn looked down.

                  " I am sorry."

Legolas shrugged.

                  " When is the ring-bearer to set out?"

Aragorn shook his head.

                  " Why do you ask me?"

Legolas chuckled a bit.

                  " Other than Arwen, Elrond seems to dote on you the most.  I suspect he might have told you."

Aragorn shook his head again.                  

                  " He has said nothing."

~*~

                  Aragorn sat alone in his room, singing softly an old song his mother had taught him.  Funny it was, how his thoughts had returned to his mother as of late.  Two arms encircled his neck and his mother was put to the back of his mind.  Aragorn looked up with a small smile.

                  " How long have you been here?"

Arwen gently kissed his lips.

                  " Not too long.  I have been listening to your song.  I remember it well.  Ada sang it to me when I was a child."

                  " My mother sang it to me while I was with her in Minas Tirith," Aragorn explained.

                  Arwen came around to drop gently into his lap.  One of Aragorn's hands came to rest on her hip.  Arwen leaned in so her forehead connected with his.

                  " The time draws near."

Aragorn's brow furrowed.

                  " To what, Nightingale?"

Arwen gently ran a finger down his weather beaten cheek.

                  " You shall be leaving me again.  I can sense it."

Aragorn gave a small sigh.

                  " So you suspect it also?  I feared Elrond would send me with the ring-bearer."

Arwen touched his heart.

                  " Tis not your lot in life."

Aragorn looked up sharply.       

                  " Then what is my lot?"

Arwen shook her head.

                  " You have to make that decision yourself."

Aragorn took her lips in a gentle kiss, allowing it to drowsily continue.  

                  A cough came at the door, but the two ignored it.

                  " Excuse me, I hate to intrude."

Arwen looked up with a grin.

                  " It is not becoming to lie, Greenleaf."

Legolas chuckled and grinned in response.

                  " Then I enjoy very much interrupting this."  He made eye contact with Aragorn.  " Elrond has summoned some of us to his study.  He sent me to fetch you."

Aragorn gave a small nod.  He stretched slowly, glancing at the beauty in his arms.

                  " I guess you could not tell him I am busy, could you?"

Legolas just lifted an eyebrow.

                  " Do you think I have a death warrant on my head?"

Aragorn gave a small laugh.  Arwen allowed him up, taking his hand.

                  " Come, I will see if Ada shall allow me in also."

~*~

                  Aragorn, Arwen and Legolas slipped into the back of the study.  Elrond's eyes flitted to them, darkening and proving he was not pleased with their tardiness.  The hobbits stood in the front with Gandalf.  A dwarf stood nearby, along with Boromir.  Aragorn's eyes turned to his two foster brothers.  Elladan turned his head, refusing to give anything away.  Aragorn turned his attention to whatever it was Elrond was saying.

                  " The Company of the Ring shall be Nine; and Nine Walkers shall be set against the Nine Riders.  With you and your faithful servant-" Aragorn could only guess Elrond was speaking to Sam and Frodo- " Gandalf shall go; and this shall be his great task and maybe the end of his labors."

                  Elrond moved from around his desk, coming to stand beside the three already named to be part of the Nine.

                  " As for the rest, they shall represent the Free folk of Middle-Earth."  Elrond moved deftly towards the three latecomers.  His hand touched Legolas' shoulder.

                  " Legolas shall be for the Elves."  And off Elrond moved, then towards the dwarf.  " And Gimli, son of Glóin for the Dwarves."

                  Elrond said something else, but Aragorn was busily concentrating on the hand squeezing his.  He looked down at Arwen.  Her face betrayed her worry.  Elrond's steps resounded in Aragorn's ears as Elrond approached him, lying a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

                  " For the men, you shall have Aragorn, son of Arathorn, for the Ring of Isildur concerns him closely."

The hobbit turned with a smile.

                  " Strider!"

                  Aragorn took a step towards the ringbearer, freeing his hand from Arwen's as he knelt before the little man.

                  " Yes," Aragorn managed a smile.  " I ask leave again to be your companion, Frodo."

Frodo seemed direly relieved that Aragorn had been chosen to go.

                  " I would have begged you to come," said Frodo, his brow furrowing a bit as his gaze turned to the other man in the room.  " But I thought you were going to Minas Tirith with Boromir."

                  At that, every Elf in the room sent Aragorn a questioning look.  Aragorn ignored them.  He had given long thought to the consequences if he was to set out to Mordor.  He knew he would surprise Elrond with his decisions.

                  " I am going with Boromir."  Aragorn paused, as he stood, stretching his long legs.  For a moment it seemed as if he stood taller than Elrond.  "And the Sword-that-was-broken shall be reforged before I set out."  Aragorn ignored the boring eyes.  " There are many miles that we will share, therefore, Boromir too shall join us in our trek."

                  Aragorn turned his gaze back to Elrond.  The Elf-lord seemed lost for words.  Elrond collapsed back in his seat before shaking his head slightly.

*I ask him one day and he is dead set against it.  Now the next thing I know, he might just be accepting destiny.  Eru forbid any of my children have an easy line of thinking to figure out.

                  " Elrond?"  Gandalf prodded.

Elrond looked up sharply.

                  " There still remain two to be found."  His gaze fell on his two sons off to the side.

*They could surely aid in the cause.  But dare I send them out only to lose them?

                  " But that leaves no room for us!" one of the hobbits cried out in dismay.  " We want to go with Frodo."

                  Elrond stared at the hobbit.

*Foolish child.

                  " That is because you cannot begin to imagine what lies ahead."

                  " Neither does Frodo," Gandalf suddenly came to the hobbit's support.

Elrond massaged his head, in no condition to argue with an old coot of a wizard.

                  " Then so it shall be," Elrond said wearily.  " In seven days the Company shall depart."

The group began to file by.  Elrond caught Aragorn's shoulder.

                  " I wish to speak with you."

Arwen paused, seeing her father detaining Aragorn.  Elrond motioned for her to go on.  She took her brothers' arms, gaily beginning to speak with them.

                  Aragorn watched Elrond moved around the study, pouring two glasses of wine.

                  " What brought about this change?"  Elrond asked.

Aragorn gave a small sigh.

                  " I am in no way embracing my destiny, mind you."  Aragorn took a wine glass suspiciously.  " I merely decided that if I was to set out to Mordor, then I would remind Sauron of my forefathers."

Elrond took a swallow of the strong Elven wine.

                  " It pleases me to hear you at least acknowledge your heritage."

Aragorn placed the glass back upon the table.

                  " But it does not mean I seek to follow in their footsteps."  He turned towards the door.  " Am I excused?"

Elrond waved his hand.

                  " Aye, if you wish to escape from me."

Aragorn seemed to fly from the room.  Elrond refilled his glass.  He took a sip, before pounding the fragile glass against his desk.

*So the Bane of Gil-galad has come about again.

Elrond gave a small sigh.

*And where is the King of the Elves when he is needed the most?  He has flown away across the Sea to fragrant halls while what has been left in lieu of his unfortunate death withers and fades.  The Edain rise and the Elves fade away until we shall be naught but creatures in a fantasy tale.


	36. Chapter 35 Uncertain fate

Chapter 35

_Each one wants to know_

_The reason why the winds die_

_And where the stories go_

                  The seven days passed quickly.  Aragorn felt his head was so full with maps and information that he could not possibly fit anything more into it.  He stood in his room, staring at the blood red sun that rose.  The color seemed fitting given the circumstances.

                  " May I bother thee, Estel?"

Aragorn looked up and then took the sword from Elrond.  He unsheathed it, staring at the new patterns and runes covering it.

                  " Thank you," Aragorn fastened it to his side.

Elrond closed the door.

                  " A word, please?"

                  Aragorn nodded.  Elrond rubbed his hands together.

                  " I have come to make one last plea to you."

Aragorn shook his head.

                  " I have told you many times I will not be king-"

Elrond shook his head.

                  " I do not come about that.  I come about Arwen."

Aragorn's brow furrowed.

                  " What about her?"

                  Elrond ran a hand over the back of his neck.

                  " Our time here is ending.  Arwen's time is ending.  Let her go.  Let her take the ship into the West.  Let her bear away her love for you to the Undying Lands, there to be ever green."

Aragorn ran a hand over his bristled chin.

                  " But never more than a memory."

                  Elrond's rare temper unleashed itself.

                  " I will not leave my daughter here to die."

Aragorn put a finger in Elrond's chest.

                  " She stays because she still has hope."

Elrond pushed away the finger, driving one of his own into Aragorn's chest.

                  " She stays for you!!"  Elrond moved away towards the door, his eyes strangely clouded.  " She is the Undómiel.  She belongs with her people.  Not to fade like a common Edain."

Aragorn watched him go.  He ran a hand over his face.

_*I have to let her go._

He gave a small sigh.

*I will never fulfill my destiny.  I cannot ask her to remain here when it could be too late for her to leave.

He fingered the Undómiel charm around his neck.  He pulled it off, running a finger over it.

*I pray you keep your owner safe on her journey.

~*~

                  Aragorn had been silent on their walk to join the others, Arwen noted.  They paused, a bit removed from the rest of the Elves.  Arwen's eyes searched his as he gave a long sigh.  She gently brushed his hair out of his face.

                  " What troubles thee, Estel?"

Aragorn looked down.

_*Tis now or never…_

                  " _Idhren emmen menna gui ethwel…Hae o auth a nîr a naeth **(You have a chance for another life…away from war…grief…despair)**_."

                  Arwen's eyes searched his frantically.  Surely…

_*He is not saying what I think he is…_

One look in his golden eyes revealed he knew exactly what he was saying.

                  " Why are you saying this?"  Tears were on the edge of her voice.

Aragorn looked down.

                  " I am mortal.  You are Elfkind.  It was a dream, Arwen, nothing more."

His heart panged as he lied to her.

*I may say it is a dream, but it never was to me.

He gave a small sigh, placing something cool in her hand.  Arwen unfurled her fingers to find the Evenstar there.  Aragorn closed his hand over hers.

                  " This belongs to you."

A thousand expressions crossed her face.  Arwen lifted her chin, tears in her eyes.  Aragorn could see Elrond swiftly approaching.  Arwen pressed the Evenstar back into Aragorn's hand.

                  " Keep it.  It was a gift."

She turned after her father, holding her head high.

                  Aragorn joined the Fellowship.  He placed the Evenstar back around his neck.  Legolas nudged him slightly as he strode by.

*Why does Arwen keep her tears at bay?

Aragorn simply shrugged.

*I have released her from our engagement.

Legolas frowned slightly, before he shook his head.

*Twill take more than Estel's stubbornness to keep them apart."

The ring-bearer took the first steps out of the gates of Imladris.  Aragorn paused, unable to leave.  He first sent farewell nods to his foster brothers, and then his eyes went to Elrond.  Elrond simply bowed his head.

*Thank you for releasing Arwen.

Aragorn's eyes then went to Arwen.  She lifted her eyes for a fleeting moment.  He sent her a small smile and then nodded his head respectfully before turning.  Arwen's lips trembled as she watched him go.  She felt Elrond's arm envelop her and turned her face into his shoulder.

                  " Shh, Undómiel.  This darkness shall soon pass into day as bright as Anor."

Arwen looked up through her tears.

                  " That glory shall only be when you cross the Sea."

Elrond frowned slightly, noting her mention that only he would pass over the Sea, but he said nothing.  With a heavy heart, Elrond turned back into his haven.  He was no longer in control of what would befall the Company.

~*~

                  Aragorn's heart lifted slightly as they came to the border of Eregion.  He remembered his trek through here decades ago.  He smiled slightly, before it turned into a frown.  After his trek up to the Northern Wastes had come the Mirkwood Dilemna.

                  " This land disturbs me."  

Aragorn glanced at Legolas.  The Elf's eyes flashed over the darkening land with a small amount of trepidation.  Aragorn clasped his shoulder.

                  " Eregion was long ago put to ruin."

                  Legolas nodded.  The Elf blinked slightly before pointing a ways away from them.

                  " They died thousands of years ago."

                  " What are you two whispering about?"  A gruff voice suddenly interrupted.

Legolas' lips tightened as he glared down at the Dwarf.

                  " If it was of any consequence, we would have told the rest of the Fellowship."

Gimli only shrugged.

                  " Never trust an Elf," he muttered as he walked away.

                  Aragorn put a hand on Legolas' chest.  Legolas looked down at it and then sighed.  The Elf turned away, plopping quite ungracefully on a rock as he began to sharpen the bone-handled knife he carried.  Aragorn warily watched Legolas.  Legolas sent a scorching gaze at the Dwarf's back.

*If looks could kill, Gimli would have dropped a long time ago.

                  " His lot in life is to make me miserable."  Legolas pointed the tip of the knife towards the Dwarf's back.

Aragorn just chuckled.

                  " Peace, Greenleaf.  I never knew you had such a temper."

Legolas glanced up at him, his eyes shaded and sad.

                  " You have to yell in Mirkwood."  Legolas looked down.  " Or you will lose your life and the lives of all you lead."

~*~

                  Gandalf's face was dark.  The rest of the Company looked at him and Aragorn with apprehension.  Gandalf looked at Aragorn.

                  " Is there another way?"

Aragorn finally nodded.

                  " Elrohir once showed me a path."

Gandalf groaned.

                  " And we are trusting that rogue of an Elf now?"

Aragorn managed a smile.

                  " You brought on his pranks when you offended Elladan."

Gandalf shrugged, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

                  " I, for one, will never understand why Elrond does not have a head full of gray with those two for sons.  Even the longevity of an Elf's life can be worn by those two."

~*~

                  Aragorn ran a hand over his arm shivering slightly.  Though the winds did not howl as harshly, it was still freezing in Eregion.  His eyes fell on the well-wrought stones lit by the bright Moon above.  He glanced at the small ringbearer struggling to match his strides with Aragorn's.  Aragorn glanced behind him and saw the Company slowing their pace.  A smile lit half of his face when he caught Legolas' impatience.  The Elf and Dwarf were once again bickering.  Aragorn chuckled.  He found the bantering to be good entertainment for the long road ahead.  His eyes darkened as he stared at the mountains looming in the distance.

*There, by some strange doing, our fate lies.

He glanced down at Frodo.

_*A fate so uncertain and it rests within the hands of a tiny halfling…_

AN: Contrary to what I've said before, 'Estel' will not be going through the entire journey of the Fellowship.  To me, this story is beginning to lag on and no one is reviewing, so unless you really think I should continue it through the trip.  Please read and review.  It's the only way I know if this is good or not. 

**PS: Check out my first original fic at **

**Enjoy and thanks!**


	37. Important Author Note

To all readers-

                                    Due to the overwhelming response of reviewers pleading for me to keep on going with **'Estel'**, I have decided I **will continue**.  **A new chapter is still in the works, but I do want your input on what should come up next. ** Please **post in a review what things from the LOTR books you think I should include.  **

                  **_Thank you_** for all the reviews, but keep on pressing that button, we have plenty more chapters to go now!!  

Kimberleigh


	38. Chapter 36 Dwarves and Balrogs

Chapter 36

Dwarves and Balrogs

Pilgrim, in your journey   
You may travel far

                  Aragorn sat alone pipe in hand.  He fingered his short dagger. 

_*By Elbereth, I wish I could throw this._

Behind him, he could hear Gimli's outraged tone.  Aragorn turned, hearing a just as livid voice reply.  Aragorn had to chuckle to himself.  He stood, coming between the arguing Elf and Dwarf.

                  " Since you two are so conveniently awake, you two shall stay on watch."  Aragorn clasped their shoulders.  " And if either of you lie dead in the morning, I shall know who has done it and they will not suffer lightly at Gandalf and Elrond's hands."

Legolas merely glared at the Dwarf.  He shot Aragorn a look.

_*It shall be a cold day in Mordor before I cooperate with him._

Aragorn shrugged.

_*If you would keep your opinions to yourself then you would not be in this mess._

Aragorn left the two and complacently lay on his rolled cloak to sleep.

~*~

                  Gandalf pulled Aragorn off to the side.  They had just been defeated by Caradhras and began back towards the gate of Moria.

                  " If I did not respect Frodo's decision to go through Moria, I would rather go through Saruman's lair."  Gandalf said softly.

Aragorn turned so that the rest of the Fellowship could not see his face.  He then glanced over his shoulder, making sure they were busy with something.  Only Boromir glanced at them warily.

                  " What lies in Moria that scares you?"  Aragorn asked.

Gandalf's eyes flamed with indignation.

                  " It is not what I fear, son of Arathorn, but what I do not know."

Aragorn nodded, feeling properly chastised.

                  " Is there something in Moria I should be on guard for?  I would like to alert Legolas to it also."  Aragorn glanced back again.

                  The whole Fellowship was looking their way now.  Gandalf put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

                  " There are too many things to tell, Strider."

Gandalf then walked away towards Frodo.  Aragorn stood there for a moment, staring out at the trees.  He finally rubbed his chin.

*Too many things to tell?  I am glad Gandalf is taking such caution to lead us on a path of safety.

~*~

                  " Why did your foster father choose to bring such an infuriating creature to join us?"

Aragorn chuckled.

                  " I take it you mean Gimli and not Bill the Pony?"

Legolas rolled his eyes, while Aragorn tried not to laugh again.  Bill had nearly crushed Legolas' chest with a sharp kick when the Elf surprised him.

                  " You know well of whom I speak of.  Dwarves are very low upon my list."

Aragorn shook his head.

                  " My friend, if you wish to survive Moria, it seems we will have to trust each other with our lives."  Aragorn glanced up.  " We are in this, alive or dead.  It is our commission to serve the Ring bearer till death.  I believe Gimli will prove to be a welcome ally."

Legolas just snorted.

                  " If it ever does happen, that will be the day we lose part of our company, preferably someone whose name starts with the letter 'G'."

~*~

                  Even Legolas had no ill to say of the Dwarven craftsmanship when they entered Moria.  Of course, that was after Gandalf figured out the riddle and they had been attacked by one of either Saruman or Sauron's minion.  Gandalf had been oddly silent about the incident, his mind clearly upon the task at hand.  This brief rest after a mere two hundred steps did little to soothe Aragorn's nervousness.  Legolas came and stood beside him.  Legolas looked around a bit, indicating that something troubled him.

                  " _Ennas ná um sí.  Mân-nin giri im-enni **(There is evil here.  My spirit shudders within me)**_."  The Elf whispered softly for Aragorn's ears only.

                  No one else could even tell the Elf spoke his tone was so faint.  Gimli sent them a curious look before it turned to distaste.  Aragorn stared straight ahead, giving no indication he had heard Legolas' words.

                  " _Mithrandir pedo ennas ná rem bach an achas **(Gandalf said there are numerous things to fear)**_."

This time Boromir glanced at them.  He had heard the soft murmur, but did not understand the words.  Legolas glanced at Aragorn.

                  " Yet he spoke nothing to the rest."

Aragorn nodded.

                  " He did not tell me enough to satiate my curiosity.  Keep your eyes and ears open.  Gimli shall lead for the caves are his specialty.  I suspect then Frodo, and then you.  Frodo is not a weakling, yet not strong of heart.  I fear he will fall in the midst of battle.  Keep a close eye on him."

Legolas nodded.

                  " What of you?  Where shall you be?"

Aragorn sighed.

                  " At the end with Boromir most likely."

Legolas chuckled.

                  " And what have you against your own people?"

Aragorn's face tightened.

                  " Nothing, save when they lust for the Ring."

~*~

                  Aragorn felt hands quickly steady him as he and the Ring bearer leapt onto solid ground, away from the Balrog that chased them.  Legolas glanced at him wordlessly and Aragorn just nodded.  

*I am fine.  Just shook a bit.

Legolas only met his eyes briefly.

*You would have been more than shook if you had fallen.

Aragorn pointedly ignored him.

*I would have been just another fallen man.

The band took off at a run.  They'd survived a cave troll and all the goblins and orcs.  What else could possibly go wrong?  Aragorn was jarred from his thoughts, as they ran across the Bridge finally.  He turned, noting that their number was only eight.  It took only a split second before both he and Boromir flew back to Gandalf's side.  Gandalf thundered at the fire breathing Balrog, shining and glimmering like Anor itself. 

_*Sweet Elbereth, I pray I survive this…_

~*~

                  His mouth moved of its own free accord as he ran forward.

                  " He cannot stand alone.  _Elendil_!  I am with you, Gandalf."

Like a soldier following his king into battle, Boromir followed with a battle cry of:

                  " Gondor!"

                  At that moment Gandalf lifted his staff and struck the bridge in front of him with a loud cry.  Aragorn held his breath, not understanding the reason for Gandalf's movements.  The Balrog snorted with disgust before taking a step forward.  A blinding sheet of white flame leapt up between Gandalf and the Balrog.  Aragorn could only shield his eyes from the terrible light.  A deafening cry made shivers creep down his spine as the Balrog fell down the chasm.  

                  Before Aragorn or anyone could cry a warning, the flaming whip of the Balrog clenched Gandalf's knees and knocked him from the bridge.  Gandalf struggled to hold on, staring at the frozen men across from him.  Aragorn threw aside his sword, falling onto his belly in an attempt to help the wizard up.

                  " Fly, you fools."  Gandalf whispered.

And then he fell.  He fell after the dark flames of the Balrog.  Aragorn could only stare.  A cracking brought him back to his senses.  He rose, grabbing his sword as he and Boromir flew across the bridge.  Aragorn unsheathed his sword, his soul swimming in grief.

                  " Come, I will lead you."

Gimli ran up to his side as the Moria goblins and orcs began to shoot.  

                  " This way."  Gimli bellowed, pointing up stairs.

The Fellowship, sans Gandalf, fled up the stairs led by Aragorn and Gimli.  

A band of orcs was waiting for them.  Aragorn became a wild machine, killing all that stood in his way.  The orcs immediately zoned in on the light colored Elf.  With a growl, Gimli snuck up from behind, smiting some before they realized the enemy was behind them.  Gimli sent Legolas a smug look.

" And you thought I would never be useful."

Aragorn closed his eyes in sheer pain as Legolas' words came back.

*If it ever does happen, that will be the day we lose part of our company, preferably someone whose name starts with the letter 'G'.

~*~

                  Aragorn closed his eyes, separating himself from the rest of the group.  He could hear Sam's sobs and Boromir trying to soothe the other two hobbits.  Legolas had removed himself, staring over the scenery with a blank look.  Gimli stood beside the Elf, strangely subdued.  Aragorn pulled out a cloth, cleaning his sword in a deliberate sweep, trying as hard as possible to keep his emotions at bay.

*He is gone.  Mithrandir has fallen; fallen in flame and shadow.

Aragorn shuddered.

*Tis a fate only the worst deserve.  May Mandos be kind to the Istar.

                  The burden of responsibility had fallen to him.  Aragorn glanced around at his weary companions.  He took a deep breath, pushing his sword into the sheath.  Aragorn's short strides took him to the others.

                  " On your feet, men.  We must go now."

Legolas turned wearily to do as ordered.  Boromir was the only one to resist.

                  " Give them a moment for pity's sake."

Aragorn's rare temper unleashed itself.

                  " By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs.  We are in grave danger, Boromir."  Aragorn leaned in.  " Just because you bear the title of the Steward's son does not mean I will pass the leadership to you."  Aragorn glanced at the rest.  " We go now."

Sam glanced around.

                  " Where's Frodo?"

Aragorn glanced seeing the hobbits clamoring around some rocks not too far away.

                  " Frodo!"

The look of defeat and utter hopelessness struck Aragorn dumb.


	39. Chapter 37 Lorien

AN: To all readers:  I love you guys!!  Thanks for all the reviews.  I hope this was worth the wait!!  

Chapter 37

Lothlórien and Parth Galen

For pilgrim it's a long way   
To find out who you are...

                  " Against my will, we passed into Moria to our loss.  And now we must enter the Golden Wood, you say?  In Gondor it is said that once you enter here, few leave unscathed."

Gritting his teeth unnaturally, Aragorn took several deep breaths and prayed despretely to Eru that he would resist the bubbling urge to fling his sword from his scabbard and do something he might regret later.  Legolas took a step forward, and rested a hand on Aragorn's tense wrist, silently beseeching for the man to loosen his death grip upon the poor sword.  Icy gray swirls laced with ice glared at Boromir, daring the man to contest with anything the Elf said.

                  " Aragorn leads us.  There is no ill in the Golden Wood."

Boromir lifted his chin, apparently willing to challenge the Elf.

                  " You, Elf, just told us that you had not journeyed there.  What do you know?"

Aragorn put a hand on Legolas' chest.

                  " Hold your tongue."  He muttered, directing a look that bid Legolas to listen or risk worsening Aragorn's brewing temper.

Legolas pressed his lips together, a bit stung, as Aragorn moved forward.

                  " Gondor has fallen if they say that this Wood is ill or enchanted."

Boromir noted at that moment that he stood alone.  He sighed.

                  " Then lead on, but it is perilous."

Aragorn shook his head.

                  " Would you think it to be any other way?

~*~

                  Aragorn stared into the trees, barely listening as Legolas enchanted the Fellowship with the 'Tale of Nimrodel'.  Aragorn sighed.

_*At least it is not the 'Lay of Lúthien'…_

He sighed again, drawing a bow from his quiver and proceeding to inspect its fletching though he had no need to.  Every arrow had been meticulously created by Glorfindel and the Twins ere the Fellowship left Imladris.

_*This is too good.  There is not a sign of an Elf._

Aragorn raised his eyes from his unneeded inspection, his sharp eyes piecing the shadows that seemed to fall over his very spirit.

*This is the Northern Boarder.  Haldir's territory.  I hope he and his brothers remember me.

~*~

                  Haldir's cold eyes grazed over Aragorn with a flash of surprise before bowing slightly.  Haldir motioned for his archers to lower their bows.

                  " Estel?"

Aragorn nodded, touching his chest in a respectful gesture.

                  " Haldir."

The Elf sent a cool gaze sweeping over them before spouting something in a soft Elvish to one of his obvious blood relatives.  Haldir's gaze landed on the only Elf and then Aragorn before raising his hands peaceably.

                  " You will follow me."

~*~

Aragorn was allowed a fine talan where he and the others were allowed to sleep.  Gimli looked around with a hint of apprehension.  It was obvious the other Elves did not approve of him.  Legolas climbed up wearily.

                  " Well?"  Gimli gruffly grunted.

Legolas glanced at Gimli with a bit of exasperation.

                  " They have not shot us.  Be glad they heard my song or we would all be dead."

Aragorn snorted before replying.

                  " They would have made sure we were not foe.  Leastways, they know me."

Legolas nodded.

                  " You have the favor of the Lady."

Aragorn nodded, looking at his hands.

                  " You have been here before then?"  Boromir asked, a light fire burning in his eyes feverishly.

                  Aragorn nodded, leaning back.

                  " It has been many, many years since I have been here."  Aragorn glanced at Legolas.  " _Antanyë Arwen cormamma **(I gave Arwen our rings here)**_."

Legolas only shook his head.

                  " _Ta ná cólolla an au-rácinalyë vestalë **(It is your burden for you broke off the wedding)**_."  Legolas replied simply.

Aragorn pursed his lips before moving off by himself to sleep.

*Cursed Elf.  Why must he always be right?

~*~

                  The air tasted like honey.  Every sweet breath left the sugary taste in their mouths.  A fresh fragrance filled the air, sweeter than that taste on the tips of their tongues.  Aragorn closed his eyes, letting his shoulders slump with a sigh of relief.  A reminiscing smile lifted his lips slightly.  He opened his eyes, taking in the Elves above.

*The Elves are few now.

Her voice infiltrated his head.

*My people are leaving these shores.  The Sea calls to them.

                  Aragorn lifted his eyes.  Through the bright lights surrounding one particular talan that they were being led to, he could just barely perceive the outline of a she-Elf.  He bowed his head in respect.

_*Galadriel…_

Her sad smile made Lórien brighten and the song in his heart jumped.

*I am pleased to see you safe, Son of Arathorn.  Lately you have filled my thoughts.

Legolas nudged Aragorn.

                  " Where are we going?"

Aragorn sent him a smile.

                  " Celeborn and Galadriel will want to speak with us.  They do not know…" Aragorn trailed off.  " Gandalf."

Legolas nodded a tinge of sadness marring his features and making him seem aged for a small moment before apprehension set in.

                  " Why cannot you just go?"

Aragorn grinned, arching an eyebrow teasingly his spirits suddenly glad.

                  " All your long years you have waited to travel here and now you just want to leave?"

Legolas rolled his eyes, moving away at a hobbit's call.  

~*~

                  Aragorn walked alone among the trees, hands clasped behind his back in a familiar gesture so as he did not pick at the fine robes.  He had found some of his old clothes still here.

                  " You look as fair as you did when you came the last time."

Aragorn turned, instinctively freezing for a moment at the shining image of perfection before him.

                  " Galadriel."

The glimmering lady approached him, a sad smile on her lips.  She sighed softly.

                  " We have never had the time to speak, Aragorn."

                  Aragorn shrugged, his shaggy hair tickling his cheeks as he tilted his head towards the ground.

                  " You are a busy lady."

Galadriel touched his cheek and gently raised his chin.

                  " You are nearly part of my family, but you keep yourself from the love offered."

Aragorn turned away.

                  " She deserves to live."

Galadriel shook her head.

                  " I have seen what she deserves and it is you, Estel.  She would die of grief if the two of you are ever sundered."

Aragorn looked at the tree before him.

                  " She is forsaking these shores."  He turned, a pained look on his face.  " Elrond told me I may not return from this journey."

The intensity with which Galadriel spoke her next words surprised them both.

                  " Well, Elrond is wrong!"

Galadriel cleared her throat.  Her maidens entered the clearing.  Galadriel smiled sadly, looking like a fallen star.

                  " I hope we are able to speak again, Estel."

Aragorn bowed, watching her turn away.  He sadly stared after her, his thoughts unknowingly perceived by her.__

*I crave to believe her words; but I cannot find solace, knowing reality.

Galadriel suddenly turned back, touching his cheek with a forlorn smile.

*Here in Lórien, reality is a dream.  Be at peace, my child.  Be at peace.

~*~

                  Aragorn sniffed softly once he was away from the group.  He coughed into his hand, seeing the Son of Gondor sitting nearby.  Sam's song had affected him more than he wanted to believe.  Aragorn sat beside Boromir.

                  " You should rest, my friend.  These borders are well protected."

Boromir shook his head.

                  " I already told you I will not rest."

                  Aragorn looked up, his eyes narrowing a bit as he looked up into the branches.  He and Boromir had already spoken a bit earlier.  

                  " I would not have you bearing down our mission."

Boromir's head turned, his eyes flashing angrily.

                  " I am no green soldier, Ranger."  He growled.  "I am the Son of the Steward."  Boromir rose.  " I can keep up, Strider.  Have no disillusions in your mind."  Boromir's eyes flitted up and he clamped his mouth shut.

                  Legolas stood there, his eyes keenly on Boromir, as if the two were locked in a battle of wills.  It was Boromir who finally looked away, unable to hold the intense gaze of the immortal.  Legolas jumped over a large root, crossing his arms as he came to a standstill before the man.  The future Steward mumbled some excuse and then brushed by the Elf.  Aragorn shook his head as he watched the hot tempered man stalk away.

                  " I do not need your protection, Legolas.  I am not a boy anymore."

Legolas sat down beside him.

                  " Ah, but it is amusing to."

Aragorn just pushed his eyebrows up for a split second.  

                  " Where were you last night?  You did not sleep with the Fellowship."

                  Legolas waggled his eyebrows.

                  " Now you best not start acting like a mother hen to me.  I am far past the age of boyhood."

Aragorn chuckled.

                  " You are old."  He teased.

Legolas just smiled.

                  " So they say."

Aragorn glanced at him.

                  " The Fellowship is already wary of the Elves.  I would rather you remain around the camp, then cavorting off with the March-Wardens."

Legolas scowled though the sparkle in his eyes did not.

                  " They are teaching me some new archery skills I may be able to put to use.  Have you seen their bows?  They are beautiful!"

Aragorn shook his head trying and failing to hide a smirk at the Elf's enthusiasm.

                  " I am more of a sword person."

Legolas grinned.

                  " Aye, where is old Narsil?"

Aragorn's spirits died and he rose.

                  " Narsil has been put away."

Legolas just pressed his hands together.

                  " Someday, my friend, you will have to confront this."

Aragorn turned away, his words barely reaching even Legolas' keen ears.

                  " Maybe, but today is not that day."

**AN: Most of this is taken directly from the FOTR book.  I did expand on it a bit, but I tried to keep it as in canon as possible.  If you find a problem with that, please tell me in a review.  Thanks…**


	40. Chapter 38 Leaving the Golden Wood

AN: Chapter 37 was the end of the 'Dark Years' section, even though parts of it were written about in Tolkien's literature.  If you are in the dark right now, the 'Dark Years' section began in Chapter 23 and the chapters in between were mostly of my own imagination.  That's it.  Oh yeah, I did shorten this chapter a bit for you guys.  Enjoy this chapter…

Chapter 38

Leaving the Golden Wood

                  " Well, what are we to do?"  Samwise asked, an anxious expression his face.  " Lord Celeborn and the lady Galadriel's words did not aid us very much."

                  " I'll say."  Boromir grumbled, shifting a bit.  " I thought they were wise."

Aragorn just contained an irritated sigh, tapping his fingers against his lips as he pondered the maps before them.  They all sat in their small cove, sitting against trees or on their pallets, discussing what to do.

                  " Take the West road."  Boromir urged.

                  Aragorn glanced up, his gaze as sharp as the knife Legolas was whetting against a stone.  Legolas paused a moment, his uneasy dark gaze shifting between the two men for a split second before he returned to his whetting.

                  " If you would give me some peace, maybe I could deliberate which road to take."

Legolas leaned over, once the others were occupied in another conversation.

                  " _Ammen revian Anduin an Rauros; Athradam Emyn Muil an…**(We sail the Anduin to Rauros; traverse Emyn Muil to…)**_."

Aragorn rubbed his face abruptly, casing Legolas to trail off.  Aragorn finally just shook his head.

                  " I do not know."

                  " Some king of men."  Boromir muttered.

                  Gimli laid a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, sensing the discord.

                  " You were headed to Minas Tirith.  I could not understand the Elf, but I think we should decide what is the safest for Frodo."

Legolas leaned back, gazing up over his bone-handled knife suddenly looking a bit impish as he replied.

                  " I could not agree more, Master Dwarf; though I did speak in the Common tongue."

Frodo sat up with a conspiring smile, sending Legolas a slight nod.

                  " Aye, he did, Gimli.  We all heard Legolas clearly.  Perhaps you were not listening."

Gimli just shrugged, sensing the joke.  

                  " Elf witchcraft."  He replied gruffly, light in his eyes also.

Legolas sat up with an offended expression, though his eyes remained glimmering with laughter.

                  " Now wait just a moment!"

                  Aragorn ignored them as the bantering continued, attracting the Fellowship's attention for a time.

*When Gandalf was here, I was to go to Minas Tirith, but I cannot abandon Frodo now.  Yet, what help can we really give him?  Is it folly to follow him into Mordor?  Should we start from Minas Tirith or even Osgiliath, as Boromir suggests?

                  " I shall go to Minas Tirith, alone if need be, for it is my duty."  Boromir said suddenly.

                  Silence fell like a final curtain.  Aragorn's eyes drifted to the man as Boromir stared intently at Frodo, as if trying to perceive his thoughts.  Boromir said something else, rather softly and it caused Frodo to start and stare at Boromir as if the man was accursed.  Aragorn turned his head, hearing the loud snore of a hobbit.  Merry and Pippin had both dozed off and even faithful Sam was beginning to drift off.  Aragorn rubbed his bearded chin, fighting his own weariness.

*One night and one night only to decide what path the future of Middle Earth takes.  This was not in the requirements of being a ranger.

~*~

                  Aragorn played a bit with the food set before him.  Legolas nudged him.

                  " Eat."  He urged.

Aragorn just shook his head.

                  " I know the food is to your liking, Estel."  Galadriel said softly, looking over at the two intently.

Aragorn glanced down at his Lórien favorites they had prepared.  Galadriel smiled softly, leaning over.

                  " The cook will be offended if you do not eat her food again."

Aragorn managed a bit through his anxious nausea.  He smiled slightly, setting down his fork.

                  " I am not hungry, my lady.  I will send my apologies to the cook."

Galadriel shrugged.

                  " You will be hungry."

                  She then turned her head towards her frowning husband.  The Elf had been staring off at two speaking march wardens, as if he was trying to figure out what they spoke so softly of.  She laid a gentle hand on his arm.  Celeborn turned his head with raised eyebrows as if she had called his name; and it seemed as if to the Fellowship, the couple needed no words to express what they wished to say to each other.  The very air sizzled with their innermost thoughts.  Celeborn gave an assenting nod, leaning back in his chair as if relinquishing all control to his wife.  

                  It was when the Silmaril-color haired she-Elf rose that the Fellowship noted that each of her maidens bore something in their arms.  Galadriel bid the maids forward; and then motioned for the Company to keep their seats.  Her eyes traveled along the line of seats until they fell on Aragorn.

                  " Estel."  She called, her voice ringing clearly.  " I shall give to you my gift first."

                  Aragorn pushed a stray grape into his mouth before standing.  The Fellowship watched intently as the man approached the beautiful lady.  Aragorn's new Lórien cloak fluttered in the gentle wind in an array of silvers and greens.  

                  " Here is the gift of Celeborn and Galadriel to the leader of this Company."  She said to him softly, so that the others could just barely make out her words.

*Leader of the Company?  Bah!  What a farce!

Aragorn turned his eyes downward before a glistening caught his golden eyes.

                  A beautiful scabbard overlaid with a tracery of flowers and leaves wrought in silver and gold was placed in Galadriel's hands to give to him.  Aragorn took it with wide eyes, staring at the gems and then her as if he could not believe this was his to keep.  He examined the Elf-runes that told of his sword's, Narsil or Andúril, as it is called now, name and lineage.  Galadriel touched his shoulder, bringing him from his inspecting.

                  " The blade drawn from this sheath shall not be stained or broken, even in defeat."

                  Galadriel sought his wandering eyes out intently, finally grasping eye contact with the stubborn man.

                  " Is there aught else that you desire at our parting?"

*Is your granddaughter an option?

Aragorn's cheeks flushed a bit and dipped his head to hide his cheeks.  Galadriel perceived his thoughts and sent him a small smile, while Celeborn simply raised his eyes in a warning gesture.  Aragorn tilted his head after a moment's silence.

                  " Lady, you know all my desire and have long held in keeping my treasure."  In a soft voice, inaudible to the others, save the Lady of the Wood.  " My Undómiel."  His voice regained its strength.  " Yet it is not yours to give me, even if you would; and through," His voice darkened noticeably, "Darkness shall I come to it."

                  Galadriel placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, as if she were his caring mother.

                  " Yet I have another gift, one that may lighten your heavy heart."  She lifted a great stone of clear green set in a brooch in the likeness of an eagle with outspread wings.

The Elves and Fellowship froze, bathing in the gentle silvery green light.  Even Celeborn seemed a bit taken aback at seeing her giving the precious stone away.  Aragorn looked at it, fingering the grooves before looking up inquiringly.  Galadriel touched it with eyes that spoke memories.

                  " To me it was given after being crafted by Celebrimbor; and so I gave it when the time was right to my daughter, Celebrían; and she to hers."  Galadriel paused, her eyes fixed on the stone, before flicking up to his face fleetingly.  " And now it comes to you as a token of hope."  Her voice began to rise with a deep passion.  " In this hour, take the name that was foretold for you, Elessar, the Elf-stone of the House of Elendil."

                  As his name and heritage was declared, it seemed as if the years fell from Aragorn.  He stood tall and straight; his face was clear of any grief or sorrow.  He clasped the brooch to his cloak, the air about him alive with the magic of the Elves, for the Elessar, the stone gifted to him, had the power of life.  Aragorn glanced down at it as silence reigned.

*She seems so sure I will be king.

Galadriel touched a fist to her chest.  Aragorn followed suit before then extending his hand to gently touch her jaw.  Galadriel mirrored his actions, bowing when he did.  Aragorn turned to face his Company, slowly passing them.

                  " Boromir, son of Denethor."

                  Celeborn's eyes bid Aragorn to kneel beside him as the gift giving continued.

                  " Galadriel sees much in her Mirror, more than Elrond at times."  Celeborn searched Aragorn's eyes.  " Do not trust to fate.  Trust to your instincts, your heart.  Evil deeds await; and the road will be long; but I can see glory, if we overcome, for you."

Aragorn shook his head.

                  " I was lax to even take Andúril with me.  I do not want this power."

Celeborn leaned down, over his chair.

                  " Just because you have seen Isildur's failures, do not let them rule your perception of power.  Isildur is of the same blood as Elrond, though it may be thinned.  Elrond withstood the Ring while it was within his abode; and so has Galadriel.  You have not even been tempted yet."  Celeborn lowered his voice glancing about.  " And there is another, more deadly problem."

Aragorn groaned with a smile, but it faded, seeing Celeborn's serious look.

                  " What?"  Aragorn asked softly.

Celeborn glanced up, his eyes following Boromir as the man brushed by.

                  " _Hebch heneb erin ion ned Denethor **(Keep an eye on Denethor's son)**_."  Celeborn glanced back at Aragorn.  " The Ring calls to him."

Aragorn's eyes slid over to Boromir and then back to Celeborn.  His eyes lit with a strange light.

                  " I will guard Frodo with my life."

AN: Again, I used my artistic license in some parts.  A little warning to readers: I will be including some movie verse, as long as it does not contradict the LOTR books.  That's it.  Next up: Some surprises and Parth Galen where someone is bound to fall.


	41. Chapter 39 He will fail

Chapter 39

                  Elrond paused by his daughter's room door.  She sat, idly brushing her shining black locks.  She glanced up slightly, glimpsing him in the mirror watching her.  She sent him a small smile, her eyes slightly brightening.  He set his papers down on a chair and proceeded to enter the room and sit beside her.  She laid down the brush, laying her head against his shoulder.

                  " Ada, I am afraid.  I fear he is lost to me."

Elrond pulled her close.

                  " Shh, Undómiel.  Soon you will sail to join your mother."

Arwen pulled away from him, standing.  She stared at him with a horrified expression.

" What are you saying?  I am still betrothed to Aragorn."

Elrond shook his head.

                  " He publicly annulled the troth before he left.  I know he tried to return the Evenstar to you and that does constitute annulment of the betrothal."

Arwen knelt before her father, taking his hands as she searched his eyes avidly.

                  " What do you know?"

Elrond looked away, staring at his suddenly interesting palms.

                  " I know plenty, Arwen."

Arwen tugged on his hands mercilessly.

                  " What do you know about Aragorn?  Why…"  She trailed off, looking after her father.

Elrond had risen, walking to the other side of the room.  He scooped up his papers again, turning to leave.  He sighed, pausing at the door and lightly pounding the frame with his fist.  He refused to turn, his heart breaking at the very thought of his daughter's heart-rending face when she knew of what he had foreseen.

                  " Aragorn's not coming back, Arwen.  He will fail.  The Ring will take him and he will attempt to take it.  For that folly, he will die.  I saw a man fall with three arrows plunged in him.  He is never returning to Imladris for the Anduin will take his body."

~*~

                  Aragorn gazed back as Lórien slowly fell away behind them.  Galadriel lifted her hand in a parting gesture, a sad smile framing her beautiful face.  Her mouth opened then in its song, following after them with the same fervor, even as she fell away behind them.  Aragorn balanced the row on his knees, touching his forehead and then chest in a farewell gesture.

_*Namarië, there is still much for you to do.  We will not meet again, Elessar._

                  Aragorn looked down at the brooch she had gifted him.  

_*The Elf-Stone?_

He scoffed at his own thoughts.

_*If I had been a jewel, no Elf in their right mind would have used me._

~*~

                  Arrows whizzed by their heads, yet they could do nothing about it.  Aragorn clenched his jaw in frustration as he tore the paddle through the water.  They were so close to the west shore now, so close.  Aragorn glanced back in time to see a golden head jump from the boat.  Legolas strung his bow just as dread fell harshly over every heart.  Aragorn tried to fight it, but it was useless; useless until the incantation was spoken.

                  " Elbereth Gilthoniel."  Legolas sighed as he looked up, his eyes searching the dark night.

                  The spell broke and dread fell away to anxiety.  Aragorn's tongue felt like cotton in his mouth when he noticed the ominous dark shade appear in the sky from the South.  It became clearer as it rushed towards them, morphing into, not a shadow nor cloud as desired, but a great winged beast, blacker than any night.  Dread returned with a vengeance, freezing Aragorn with waves of chills running up and down his spine.  He wished he could turn into liquid and melt into the water.

                  Once again, proving to break whatever enchantment lay upon them, the great Lórien bow sang sharply, yet sweetly.  A great scream came so foul Aragorn believed he was deafened by its shrill hatred.  The beast fell from the sky and was seen no more.  The orcs that had been on the east shore disappeared and the Fellowship continued on, unhindered.  

                  Legolas and Aragorn caught eyes.  Nonchalantly, Legolas glanced around making sure no one was watching him.  He glided his boat up beside Aragorn's.

                  " Nazgûl."  He hissed for Aragorn's ears alone.

Aragorn's breath caught in his throat, causing an already anxious Frodo to look up fearfully.  Aragorn laid a comforting hand on the poor hobbit's shoulder as Legolas paddled on ahead.

                  " Are you ok, Frodo?"

Frodo nodded, before looking up inquiringly.

                  " What was that?"

Aragorn just shook his head, answering with silence before paddling after the Elf.

~*~

                  Boromir peered into the darkness watching a log flounder a ways away.  Aragorn joined him.

                  " Gollum.  He had been following us since Moria.  I had hoped we would lose him on the river, but he is too good a water man."  Aragorn said softly, watching the log a bit more and then turning away towards the camp.

                  " If he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts, it will make the crossing even more dangerous."  Boromir said softly. 

                  Aragorn turned, watching the man approach him.

                  " Let us take the West road.  Set out from a place of power."

Aragorn shook his head firmly, as if speaking to a young child.

                  " There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us."

Boromir bristled.

                  " You were quick enough to trust the Elves.  Have you no faith in your own people?"  Boromir pointed out.  " Yes, there is frailty, there is weakness, but there is honor and courage to be found in the race of men."  Aragorn shook his head, beginning to turn away.

_*Here is comes: the son of the Steward praising his people._

                  " But you will not see it."  Boromir hissed.  " You are afraid."  He pulled Aragorn to face him.  " You have hidden in the shadows all your life, afraid of who you are, of what you are."

Aragorn yanked his cloak away from Boromir's grasp, beginning to turn away.  Anger turned to wrath and he whipped back around with a vengeance.

                  " I would not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city."

~*~

                  Aragorn wiped off his wet face after splashing some cool water on it.  He stared across the waters with a sigh.

                  " You were out of line last night, Estel."

By Legolas' cool tone, it seemed as if the Elf was once again his archery tutor.  Aragorn unfurled his body from its kneeling position, standing only a few inches shorter than him.

                  " You heard?"

Legolas nodded.

                  " The whole camp heard."  Legolas then shook his head.  " That argument has dampened many spirits.  We do not need that so early in our journey."

                  " Early?"  Aragorn asked incredulously.  " All we must do is cross Emyn Muil and then the Dead swamps.  Then we make for the Mountain of Doom."

Legolas shrugged.

                  " I do not think it will be that easy."

Aragorn rose turning away towards a boat.  Legolas clenched his hands in frustration.

*By all means, do not listen to me.  I am only millennias older than you, but, hey, what is age but a number?

~*~

                  Aragorn approached Boromir casually.  The two stood there silently for a moment, merely handing provisions off to be put on the boats.  

                  " I was wrong to say what I did last night."  Boromir suddenly said.  "You are our leader and I should trust your leadings."

Aragorn shook his head.

                  " You must forgive me also.  I should not have spoken ill of your city."

Boromir smiled, clasping his shoulder.

                  " It is actually your city, but I will not easily relinquish it."

Aragorn managed a smile.

                  " You will keep your city, Boromir."

**AN: Short chapter, but I promise there will be some action in the next chapter…  Hopefully…Maybe…  Oh and PLEASE REVIEW!!  I promise to add some extra good Aragorn stuff when we get to 200 reviews!!!  **


	42. Chapter 40 The Calling

Chapter 40

                  Rauros' gentle thunder constantly roared in the near distance.  They docked on the lawns of Parth Galen.  Aragorn glanced around guardedly, the ominous and mysterious shadow and threat growing in his mind.  By the tight look on Legolas' face, Aragorn knew the Elf mirrored his sentiments exactly.  He watched Frodo pass him into the camp they were setting up and a ludicrous urge seized him.

_*Grab it.  Grab it and run away.  You can easily overpower them all; Elf included._

                  He stilled his evil thoughts, closing his eyes tightly and drawing a deep breath.  He stayed still until he was sure Frodo was yards away from him.  A hand touched his shoulder.

                  " It is calling to you."  The soft Elvish translated itself in his mind.

Aragorn pressed his lips together tightly, responding in Sindarin.

                  " Just as it called to my forefathers."

Legolas shrugged.

                  " And yet you are not Isildur."  He patted Aragorn's shoulder comfortingly.  " If it is of any value to you, that color of gold would not suit your finger."

Aragorn's tense face dissolved into a smile.  He swatted at the Elf with a laugh.

                  " Crazy Elf."

Legolas just grinned as he slipped away.

                  " Smelly man."

Aragorn crossed his arms with a sour look.

                  " Forgive me for not being able to hold an impeccable appearance after traveling this long."

Legolas waved a hand.

                  " Forgiven."

Aragorn began towards him, a mischievous light in his eyes.  Merry suddenly spoke up.  His two words made everyone freeze and then leap into action.

                  " Where's Frodo?"

~*~

                  Aragorn thrashed about in the underbrush of the forest, searching for the hobbit.

*Boromir's anger caused a hobbit to disappear.  I wager my life that it was more than anger that drove Frodo away.

A small body slammed into his, nearly tumbling back into the brush head over heels.

                  Frodo was on his feet with a quickness Aragorn never realized a hobbit had.  Aragorn outstretched his hand peacefully.  Frodo backed away his eyes open wide in fear.  

                  " Frodo?"

The hobbit eyed him warily; eyes darting about as if checking for any possible escape routes.

                  " It has taken Boromir."  Frodo said.

The piece fell into place.

*Boromir tried…  No wonder Frodo ran away.

                  " Where is the Ring?"  Aragorn demanded.

His feet moved forward, pulled by a dark force.  Frodo shied away again, nearly tripping backwards.  The gold caught Aragorn's eye as he battled his own inner turmoil.

                  " I swore to protect you."  

*I want it.  I want it, NOW!!!

Aragorn strained to remain planted to his place.  Frodo sensed the battle of wills, remaining cautious around the strong Ranger.  The hobbit unfurled his fingers from around the Ring and held it out in innocent enticement.

                  " Can you protect me from yourself?"  A pause.  " Would you destroy it?"

Evil clenched Aragorn's heart as the Ring beckoned him.  Aragorn took a step forward, hand hovering before him and eyes fixed on the golden band.

~*~

                  Arwen tossed and turned in her bed, trying to sleep.  She could not force the horrible images out of her mind.  Her body shuddered as it played over again.

*Three arrows; lying alone among orcs; the river carrying his body into the deeps; it cannot be true.

She felt as if she was falling; plunging down into the darkness with nothing to stop her.  The sensation refused to stop and she screamed as she plummeted to her doom.

~*~

                  Elrond flew into his daughter's room, his brain foggy as to whose screams he heard.  Elladan and Elrohir slid in after him, leaping to opposite sides to still their writhing sister.  Elrond shook her gently, before his soft words pulled her from the dreams.  Her scream died off as her eyes opened eerily empty.  She stared at them as if she had never seen them before.

                  " Arwen?"  Elrond asked softly.

She blinked and then put a hand to her throat.

                  " Water?"  She whispered.

                  Elrond took the glass handed to him by Elladan and offered it to her.  She drank it slowly.  She put it aside, closing her eyes as another tear cascaded down her cheek.  

                  " What is it, Arwen?"  Elrohir leaned in, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Arwen reached for her father out of habit.  Elrond accepted her into his arms, scooting to sit beside her as she burrowed into his chest.  The Twins rose, sensing that what needed to be spoken was not for their ears.

                  " Night, Ada, Arwen.  We will know if you need us again."  Elladan said wearily.

Arwen threw a pillow at him.

                  " You have screamed also, Elladan."

Elladan's face only paled.  Elrohir put a hand on his twin's shoulder, studying Elladan's face carefully.

                  " If you had seen what I had, you would have wished death."  Elladan replied before both he and his brother disappeared around the corner.

                  Elrond stroked Arwen's soft hair, humming an Lórien tune Celebrían had taught him before her untimely departure.  He turned his eyes downward, finding his daughter's fists clenching his shirt and the tears that wetted the material.  She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes.  He tenderly wiped them away with a worried frown.

                  " What is it, Undómiel?  Why does my star weep?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes like a young child before answering.

                  " Tis Aragorn's fate, as you say."  Her voice cracked.  " I cannot seem to get it out of my mind."

Elrond drew her close again, resting his chin on the top of her head.

                  " I should not have told you."  He sighed despairingly.  " I am sorry, Undómiel.  I of all people should know what it feels like to lose someone."

                  Arwen fingered his soft sleeping shirt, her gaze solely fixed on the invisible pattern.

                  " Do you miss her, Ada?  Or did she still hate you?"

Elrond shifted, breathing in deeply.

                  " I miss her with every breath, Undómiel.  We did not part on bad terms, but many things were left unresolved.  I loved your mother; and though you barely saw it, she, at one time, loved me.  There is a hole left in me with her passing."

Arwen looked up sadly.

                  " That is how I feel, Ada, with Estel gone, I mean.  I feel like half of me has been cut out and trampled on.  If I must live this way forever, then I choose not to live.  I do not want to feel dead inside."

Elrond closed his eyes painfully as he gathered his sobbing Undómiel to his chest.

*It only grows worse as more and more of those that you love forsake you.

~*~

                  Aragorn closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

*Aragorn, Aragorn, Elessar.

The Ring called to him.  The hobbit watched with a degree of fear, poised to take off at any moment.  Aragorn gave up resisting and fell to his knees.  Frodo closed his eyes frightfully, expecting the Ring to be wrenched from his grasp.  Power surged through Aragorn.

*Take it, NOW!!!

His hand began to move forward of its own accord.  It hovered for a moment over the Ring, before his hand covered Frodo's and put the tiny hand against the hobbit's heart.  Aragorn removed his hands and took a deep breath, feeling the dark magic fall from his figure.  He shook his head slightly, before looking up at Frodo.

                  " I would have gone with you to the end; into the very fires of Mordor."

~*~

                  Elrond paces his study, clasping his hands before him in a nervous gesture.  He cannot go back to sleep, even though he is weighed down with tiredness.

*Something has happened out there with the Fellowship; and by the heaviness in my spirit, it cannot be good.

Elrond sighs.

*They have only just left Lórien.  What evil can there be?  

Yet deep in his heart, the nagging continues; and it kills him to know he can do nothing; nothing but wait and hope.  Perhaps even pray.  He stares out across his majestic Valley and is thrown back in time.

**_* Flashback *_**

****_Elrond stares over his new Valley, listening to Ereinion and Elendil argue behind him.  He sighs, staring at two young Elflings playing._

_*If we do not counter Sauron, they will reap the detriment._

Elrond sighs heavily 

_*So many to die…_

_                 "Elrond?"_

_                 Elrond turns at the sound of his name.  Elendil has left already and a worried Ereinion stands behind him._

_                 " Your thoughts are far away, mellon-nin.  You did not hear Elendil and I yelling at each other."_

_Elrond shrugs._

_                 "My mind was elsewhere, majesty."_

_Ereinion crooks an eyebrow with a humorous smile._

_                 " Ah, away with your silver lady?"_

_Elrond cannot help the flush upon his face and he manages an indignant look._

_                 "No, Ereinion.  My thoughts were with what our choices will leave for them to deal with."  Elrond motions to the two young children._

_Ereinion sighs._

_                 " Leave that kind of thinking for another day, Elrond.  I am afraid that is one subject I cannot bear to tussle with right now."_

End Flashback 

                 Elrond shook his head.

_*We should have bothered with it.  It might have saved all the lives we are about to lose._


	43. Chapter 41 The Departure of Boromir

AN: Short chapter, but I figured something is better than nothing.  Stay with me, guys.  I promise I'll try to get these chapters out faster!!  

Chapter 41

                  Aragorn pushed himself up the rest of the hill, catching signs of Frodo's earlier tracks.  He glanced back, seeing the hobbit disappearing into the forest.

                  " Fare thee well, _mellon-nin_, and may Varda's stars shine not on thy errand."  He whispered, before a cry turned his head.

_*The other hobbits…_

Merry and Pippin's cries were discernable, as well as darker, harsher tones.  Aragorn stiffened.

                  " Orcs."

He unsheathed his sword, just as a great horn resonated through the trees.

                  "The horn of Boromir.  He is in need."

Aragorn paused.

_*He does not deserve any help._

Aragorn took off at a sprint.

*No one deserves anything.  We are here by grace alone.  Who am I to snub a call of help?

Aragorn pushed towards the sounds, the clangs and clinks of battle growing louder with every pace.  He tightened his grip around his sword and crashed through the trees that separated him from the battle.

                  " Elendil!  Elendil!"

~*~

                  Aragorn searched the field for Boromir, following the man's obvious steps.  He finally found him about a mile from the battle.  Aragorn's face fell at the state of his brother-in-arms.

                  " Boromir?"

Boromir sat with his back to a great tree, as if resting; but as Aragorn drew closer, he saw the arrows piercing Boromir's body.  His sword was broken to the hilt, but it was still clenched in his hand; and his horn was cloven in two.  Aragorn stepped over the orcs piled about Boromir and then knelt beside him.

_*Eru, Boromir…  These wounds are mortal…_

                  Boromir's eyes opened to tiny black slits in a face covered by grime.  He opened his mouth, breaths coming hard and labored.

                  " I…I tried to take the Ring from Frodo."  He said.  "I am sorry.  I have paid."  His eyes turned quickly to the enemies at his feet and then closed his eyes again slightly.  "They have gone, the Halflings.  The orcs have taken them.  I do not think they are dead though."  Boromir paused, struggling to breathe.  

Aragorn put a hand on Boromir's shoulder gently, assessing the wounds.

                  " Do not try to speak."

Boromir clasped Aragorn's arm wearily.

                  " Farewell, my friend.  I have failed.  Perhaps when you go to Minas Tirith, you can save my people."

                  "No!"  Aragorn took his hand and kissed Boromir's brow.  "You have conquered.  You have regained your honor.  I will not let the White City fall nor our people fail."

Boromir smiled.

                  " Which way did they go?"  Asked Aragorn.

But Boromir did not speak again.

*Alas, thus passes the heir of Denethor.  This is a bitter end, a bitter taste left in my mouth.  The Company is in ruin.  We are scattered.  Vain was gandalf's trust; for I have failed, not Boromir.  

                  " The dead expects me to go to Minas Tirith, yet I still have an oath to Frodo.  What to do?"

*Where are you, Ada?  Where are you when I need your help in this decision?

And Aragorn wept for the dead.

~*~

                  The sun had burnt crimson red upon its rising in Imladris.  Elrond crossed his arms, surveying the weather.

*It has happened.  First Gandalf fell; now another has fallen.

The vision filled his mind again.  A man defeated, arrows in him, yet there was something different this time.  

*That is not Aragorn.  He does not fight like the Edain.  Wait…that is a horn at his side…Boromir…

Elrond breathed in deeply, slowly taking in the beauty of the Bruin Valley.  He turned, slow steps to Arwen's room.

~*~

                  Legolas came to Aragorn's side, softly speaking to the bereaved man and glancing suspiciously at Aragorn's bloody hands.  Aragorn turned his head, slowly rising.

                  " Boromir is dead."  He announced gravely, feeling as if he was locked in a nightmare he could not escape from.  "I am unscathed."  He glanced at Legolas as he said this.  "I was not here with him.  I was up on the hill whilst he defended the hobbits."

_*Frodo…_

                  " We must tend to the fallen."  Legolas gently reminded.  "We cannot leave him lying like carrion among these foul orcs."

                  " But we must be swift."  Gimli intoned gruffly.  "He would not wish us to linger.  We must follow those orcs."

                  "But we do not know if Frodo is with them or not.  We must find him first."  Aragorn began.

                  " We will do first what we must."  Legolas cut in.

Aragorn nodded with a small sigh.

*They will look for his coming from the White Tower, but he will not return from Mountain or Sea.

AN: Shameless advertising here, but for anyone interested in a LOTR RPG that is actually based on canon and allows no oc's, then check out Fourth Age at: . 

**To see examples of role-playing, check out one of my journals:**

****

****

****

**_**

**Enjoy and im me if you have any questions at: kimberleighe**


	44. Chapter 42 Thus ends our tale

AN: I feel as if I half-heartedly finished Estel, so now, I have suddenly been thinking and I've decided to redo the ending, so here's a second go at this chapter.

PS: I know Aragorn has gray eyes. The gold eyes are of my own making. And ArticulateAntagonist, please see Author's note at the end of the chapter. It's all for you.

Chapter 42

He entered the room quietly and walked through into the dark, long silk and velvet robes swishing with each step. He drew back curtains and glanced around the unused office of the King. The ornate desk was empty and dusty, regal rugs and draperies everywhere. He sighed, taking it all in with his tired eyes.

"This is it." He murmmerred.

And tomorrow is the Coronation.

" And if you think about backing out, I can think of many others that will send you to the Coronation looking like a human pincushion."

Aragorn turned, half-surprised. Legolas leaned against the door frame, obviously more comfortable in his regal robes than Aragorn.

" I don't know, Legolas. Running off to the East sounds fine to me."

Legolas walked inside at first, seeming to have no heard what Aragorn said.

" Elrond will not appreciate leaving his Imladris for naught." Legolas turned to face the man. "Leastways, you should be done running. You're getting too old for it."

Aragorn motioned to the finery and kingly heritage surrounding them in the room.

" I do not belong in this. I am a Ranger of the North."

" You were a Ranger of the North." Legolas corrected, a hand clasping Aragorn's shoulder. "So now you have a decision to make, Aragorn. Do not do this King bit for Elrond, or me, or Arwen or even for your mother. Make sure that the path you choose, whether running to the East, or being brave enough to stay, will not be one you regret."

" You speak with such ease, Legolas. You know exactly what you want, who you are."

" It takes the Elves longer. I have had centuries to practice." Legolas walked towards the door. "Mithrandir says taht the Imladris party shall most likely arrive some time around Mid-year's."

Aragorn sighed.

" No news of Arwen?"

Legolas shook his head.

" Now come on. If we do not arrive on time for dinner, the hobbits and Gimli shall surely take our portion, not to mention what your dear foster-brothers will take."

Aragorn chuckled, closing the door firmly behind him.

" I always wondered why half my food was gone when I was late."

Legolas shrugged with a grin.

" You didn't hear it from me."

The smoke rolled lazily and thinnly from his pipe. His feet sat propped up on the balcont ledge as he watched the sunrise.

Today is the coronation.

He sighed, breathing in the sweet smoke before exhaling.

I can't do this. They deserve someone bred for this. Someone like Faramir. This is what he was trained to do, to lead Gondor.

" Usually one tries to get some sleep before appearing beore their subjects."

" Ai, Mithrandir, perhaps I don't want any subjects."

The wizard stood silently, beard jutting from his chin, hands clasped firmly behind his back as he watched the sun break over the Fields of Pelennor.

" I have no wisdom nor insight, only that this is your destiny." A hand on his shoulder. "Now get some rest. I shall have breakfast brought to you."

Aragorn sighed, setting aside the pipe.

" I know better than to argue wth a wizard."

Mithrandir chuckled.

" You were taught well then."

Aragorn nearly collapsed on the bed and was asleep before he knew it. He slipped into the gentle darkness easily. Then it faded away. The beautiful, wrinkled face of his silver haired mother replaced it, sadness and hope intermingled in her golden eyes as she gazed at him on the last day he ever saw her alive.

"_Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim._" Her husky, fading voice repeated, over and over again.

He awoke, restless, unable to sleep. He sighed, turning over to face the balcony and watch the sun.

She gave the Dúnedain hope. Me. She never truely had me though. Once we came to Imladris, I was engulfed in Elrond's family. She watched, encouraged, but she could never keep me to herself.

The _linnod_ suddenly revealed its meaning to him. Aragorn closed his eyes.

For you, Nana, I do this.

And then he was able to push aside the looming nervousness, falling into childhood memories and then a deep, dreamless sleep.

Arwen was fussing. She had double checked her rooms, her mother's rooms, the trunks, the saddlebags, etc. Erestor walked into Elrond's study where the lord was staring at the sceptre in front of him. Erestor stiffly placed his palms on the desk.

" Elrond, I beseech you. May we leave? Your daughter is liable to drive me mad if she checks anything else."

Elrond chuckled, though his dark eyes remained sad. He rose, walking slowly towards an adjoining door that led to Celebrían's study, a place the lord had not dared go for years. He opened the door, glancing back at Erestor.

" Send Arwen to me."

Arwen entered her mother's study, finding her father standing before the large portrait of the silver haired beauty he had wed. She stood beside him silently, glancing at the picture again, memorizing what the canvas portrayed as her mother.

" She is lovely, Atar, in the picture. It does not do her justice though."

" I should set it out where I can see it." Elrond replied quietly. "It is good enough to suffice for now." He glanced at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "She left you something."

" Naneth?" Arwen was surprised.

" Aye. We made sure everything was in order should you wed." He slowly sat behind Celebrían's desk, opening a bottom drawer and pulling out a cloth wrapped cube. He slid it towards her. "For you, from your mother and I."

Arwen perched herself on the desk, facing her father and pulling the bow loose that kept the cloth together. It fell apart to reveal a beautifully carved box bearing both Elrond's and Celebrían's pendents, as well as Arwen's. She glanced at her father, fingers trailing over the workmanship and knowing it was he that spent countless hours carving this.

"Open it." Elrond urged.

Arwen undid the latch, opening the top and gasping.

" Atar, you cannot expect me to take this."

The glimmering circlet with pearl and diamond strands shone brightly in the dim light. Elrond placed a gentle hand, fingering a string of pearls.

" Your mother wore this on our wedding day." He was trying hard to remain stern and not lapse into quiet sadness. He pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. "She always said it would look beautiful in your dark hair. She decided to give it to you before she left."

Arwen threw her arms around Elrond.

" Oh, Atar."

Elrond held her tightly, pressing a kiss to her hair. He closed his eyes, allowing moisture to gather and slowly begin trails down his cheeks.

" Ok, it's time to go." He said almost, gruffly, trying to pull away quickly.

Arwen laughed, wiping his cheeks off before kissing them.

" Something in your eyes, Atar?" She asked cheekily.

He swatted at her.

" Let your old father be, Undómiel."

Arwen picked up and closed the box carefully, pausing in front of the portrait.

" Do you think she'd be proud?"

Elrond kissed her cheek, an arm linking through hers.

" She is proud of you."

Arwen smiled up at him.

" I miss her too, Atar. It's on days like this when I wish she was here, laughing and singing, crying and humming."

Elrond pressed his lips together, swallowing harshly.

" She is here, Arwen." He whispered, not trusting his voice to speak any louder. "If you listen, you can always hear her singing."

Arwen is quiet, closing her eyes, leaning against her father. A second later she is humming.

" Can you hear her, Atar?"

" Of course, Undómiel. She is always singing to me and I always hear her." He choked out. "Come. We must head out."

Arwen glanced back one last time at the portrait and then at Imladris, before riding away forever.

Aragorn's chin rested on the desk as he stared suspiciously at the crown sitting upon its royal pillow. He poked it, almost wishing it would disappear.

" Your Majesty, may we have an audience with you?"

" Yes, King Aragorn."

Aragorn scowled at his foster brothers.

" Shouldn't you be packing to leave with Eómer, Eówyn and the other Rohirrim?"

" We finished, Estel." Elladan draped his lanky form over a chair in front of Aragorn while Elrohir was content to stand.

" We have orders from Ada leastways." Elrohir added. "It seems we are to meet him between Edoras and Lórien. Guess Ada wanted to see Daeradar and Daernaneth first.

" I wonder if Ada brings someone of great interest to Aragorn." Elladan grined, eyeing the Evenstar pendent in plain view around Aragorn's neck.

Aragorn narrowed his eyes.

" Do not play with me." He growled.

Elladan glanced at Elrohir with a look of faux fear.

" Ai! Your highness, do not hurt us poor peasents!"

" I'd say!" Mithrandir inserted gruffly, walking inside. "You two ruffians have been Elrond's bane since you were born."

" Nay, that's-" Elrohir's eyes lost their light and he punctuated his ending with a shrug.

" Not Nana." Elladan replied quietly before standing. "I think I shall retired. We will meet again soon, Estel. And do not forget that as your older brother, I still can beat you, king or not."

Aragorn chuckled, clasping Elladan's and then Elrohir's hands, watching them leave.

" And what can I do for you, Gandalf?"

Mithrandir glanced at him sharply.

" Me? I've only come to shoo you out. Tomorrow you will have nobles and men out your ears. So get out of here."

Aragorn obliged, leaving the crown and office in the wizard's care.

June 14, 3019 Third Age

Elrohir greeted Arwen with a brotherly kiss on the cheek, both he and Elladan squishing her in a hug. Arwen squealed with laughter, elicting a slight frown from Elrond at her unladylike behavior.

" So she gets all the greeting?" Galadriel called coolly as she dismounted.

The twins quickly dragged Arwen with them to see their grandparents. Elrond walked gracefully to the obvious leader of the Rohan men that greeted them.

" My lord." The man bowed. "I am Eómer, king of Rohan; and this is my sister, Eówyn."

Elrond inclined his head.

" I thank you for giving we weary travellers a place to rest, King Eómer."

" It is the least we can do for the kin of Aragorn, even if they are foster-kin."

Arwen suddenly appeared, a breathless smile on her lips, no doubt from escaping her brothers. She bowed quickly. Elrond glanced at her fondly, allowing her to drape an arm around his waist in a half-hug.

" And this is Arwen Undómiel."

Eówyn's eyes studied Arwen almost harshly as soon as she heard the name, Elrond noted. Eómer placed a hand on his sister's arm and the two exchanged a glance before Eówyn nodded.

" I congratulate you, lady Arwen. Lord Aragorn is a fine man." Eówyn said quietly. "When we ride for Edoras, come beside me. We have much to speak of."

Aragorn was arguing with a nobleman. He was just about to lose his temper when Legolas pushed open the door and walked in past two guards, a cool, calculating expression on his face. The nobleman's words faltered and he backed down physically, eyes averted from the Elf. Legolas barely acknowledged the man, inclining his head to Aragorn.

" Messengers from Amon Dîn report os a band from the North approaching Minas Tirith."

" What day is it today?" Aragorn asked, setting down a few papers.

" The day before Mid-Summers." Legolas replied quietly.

Aragorn turned to the window, staring to the North.

"Then let the City be made ready for them."

Elrond glanced impatiently at Eówyn when the lady exited a hastily set up tent.

" My lady, could you please inform my daughter that I would like to arrive in Minas Tirith before it is just a crumbling ruin?"

Eówyn laughed, dressed in a beautiful gown to ride into Minas Tirith with them.

" Lord Elrond-" she began.

" Don't bother, Eówyn." Arwen exited the makeshift tent.

Elrond stared at her. Arwen nervously smoothed the dress, walking to him quickly, hearing the chatter and talking die off when many saw her.

" Say something, Atar."

Elrond swallowed, eyes glazed over in silent pain.

" Where did you get-"

" Your mother's dress." Celeborn finished, looking almost upset. "Galadriel?"

The Lady of the Wood remained beside her grandsons, an utterly innocent expression on her face.

" Don't look at me like that, Celeborn. I had no hand in this mischief."

Celeborn just nodded, his face revealing that he did not beleive his wife.

Arwen took Elrond's hands, gently tugging on them, a hopeful smile lighting up her face.

" Atar?"

Elrond leaned back, motioning for her to turn before softly nodding.

" You look beautiful." He managed, looking away and then turning on his heel.

He paused at the horse, taking a deep breath before mounting. Arwen watched him go, wishing to tug on his cloak and have him lift her up like when she was a child. Elrond looked back at her, and she caught the glimmer of tears in his eyes before he turned away.

I'm really losing her. He thought.

The Lórien Elves travelling with them began the beautiful hymn to Varda as they travelled; the City in sight and night just beginning to fall.

Aragorn sat, mounted on a horse at the gates, watching the Elves approach. Elladan and Elrohir rode up first, carrying a banner of silver. Then came Glorfindel and Erestor and the rest of the Household. Each sent him a respectful nod, which he returned, before the Elves moved aside for the rest of their party. The lady Galadriel and Celeborn both shone like stars in their white and silver. Aragorn could not help sending them a small smile, the Elessar shining in the front of his cloak. Last of all came Elrond, but Aragorn's eyes were fixed upon the lady beside him. She outdid her grandmother in the light she gave off, stars glimmering on her brow and amidst her hair. Arwen lifted her eyes for a moment to send him a hesitent smile. Aragorn could not function, eyes nearly cemented to her form. Mithrandir cleared his throat.

" Welcome." Aragorn finally managed, his voice quiet, but then gaining volume as he continued with the welcomeing phrases before they alighted to the High City.

There, before the Tree of Gondor, Elrond surrendered the Sceptre of Annúminas. Hesitently, Elrond turned, taking Arwen's hand and then Aragorn's. With a silent sigh and a plea of strength, he placed Arwen's hand in Aragorn's.

" Take care of her for me, Estel." Elrond said quietly, grief in his eyes.

Arwen pressed a kiss to Elrond's cheek, a hand ghosting over his cheek.

" Thank you, Atar." She whispered.

Elrond just attempted a smile, his eyes turning to Aragorn. The king nodded, glancing at his blushing fiancée and Elrond stepped away, forfieting his daughter to the mortal. Quietly Aragorn removed the Evenstar from his neck, placing it back around Arwen's.

" I thought you might want it back." He whispered. "Nightingale."

Arwen lifted a hand, caressing his cheek. Elrond cleared his throat, raising his brows at them. Aragorn grinned mischeviously at Arwen who seemed to catch the train of his thoughts. He kissed Arwen then and there before the kingdom, a tittering of laughter and applause rising up. Arwen returned the kiss before laughing and encasing him in a hug, her beautiful laughter ringing out sweeter than the singing of the Lórien Elves.

" Would you marry me, Arwen Undómiel?" Aragorn asked softly.

Arwen smiled, placing her hand in his.

" I thought you would never make good on that promise, Estel."

He kissed her knuckles.

" Is now alright?"

She laughed, pressing a short kiss to his lips.

" I would have it no other way."

He lay beside her, a finger brushing her radiant cheek. Her dark hair streamed over the pillow, a sheet pulled lovingly over her naked body. He hugged her protectively to his chest.

All these years I have wished for her, and now, she is mine. Eru, I love her.

She nestled closer to him, face a study in utter contentment. He kissed her temple before rising, picking up a discarded robe to don so he could look up at the glistening stars.

I miss you, Nana. I wish you were here now that I have achieved all this. It was all for you. Thank you for giving me hope.

Aragorn turned at Arwen's quiet murmer and rejoined her, allowing his words to linger under the stars.

Elrond sat, an old elvish pipe at his lips and a glass of wine by his hand.

" The power of the Rings is over. I grow weary of this world quickly."

Elrond closed his eyes, lifting his face to the gentle, bathing light of the stars.

" Not even Vilya kept me from longing for silver shores." He replied quietly, fisting the hand the sapphire ring encircled.

Galadriel sat beside him.

" Neither did Nenya fill her absence in my life." She sighed. "The time of the Elves is over."

" He foresaw this." Elrond whispered, chewing on the pipe end. "He asked me what I would do when Imladris began to fade."

" Who?" Galadriel asked.

" Gil-galad."

Galadriel nodded with a sad expression on her ageless face.

" Perhaps he was wise to die."

Elrond's hand tightened around the wine glass, threatening to shatter the thin flute.

" How-"

" Do not dare raise your voice or growl at me, Elrond Peredhel." Galadriel interrupted, unfazed by his reaction. "He is wise because he never had to watch the decay of time fade his precious Lindon."

" He wouldn't have allowed it." A sip from the wine glass to settle nerves.

" We no longer have a choice. Our power is over. We either fade here or go over the Sea. Celeborn is not yet weary, but I had hopes you might be, so I do not travel alone."

Elrond nodded.

" It is time I left Elros' descendents to look after themselves." Another sip of wine. "To let them move on and allow we Elves to go to our immortal land and remain trapped in beauty."

" It is our way. If you continue to linger, the Valar may think you have taken Elros' choice also. Then what am I to tell my daughter?"

Elrond's eyes lighten with quick laughter, then darken as his mouth twists into an ironic smile.

" The things done for love. Elros chose mortality to be with his wife and now my daughter does the same." He poured Galadriel a glass, handing it to her before lifting his own. "So I toast to her and Estel. May their future be bright."

Galadriel nodded, lifting hers also.

" May it be blessed." She murmmerred.

And the night's husky song drifted to a pre-orchestrated cresendo, the stars, earth and under-earth all dealing out their notes to create a perfect harmony that would endure long after the Fourth Age of Men.

THE END

AN: Yes, I know it is a totally different ending, but it just kinda happened. Please review. If I get enough, I might just start again at Chapter 41 and finish the thing.

ArticulateAntagonist: According to Tolkien, ALL Elves have gray eyes. It is a fanon fact (a fact made up by the fans) that Legolas is blonde haired and blue eyed, whereas Tolkien never specifies hair color. As to Half-Elf's, in this time period, Elrond is the only Peredhil written about. His sons and daughter are Elves with mortal blood in which they too can choose like Elrond and Elros did. The blonde haired Elves would either be Lórien Elves, who were Sindar, Teleri or Noldor. If they were Noldor, then they would belong to the House of Finarfin, and of that house, only Galadriel survives in Middle-Earth. The other Noldor and Elves then would be dark haired, like Elrond. The Noldor made up a majority of the Elves. And on your latest one, about the Nazgul, I don't know what you're referring to. But the rest is what I have gathered from reading Tolkien.


End file.
